I'm Only Mortal
by Slim A Lou Prime
Summary: Reach was a planet kept secret from the rest of the galaxy, with their elite protectors The Preservers. They survived through the darkness of the galaxy. Now one of them has been taken from his universe and deposited in a different world full of monsters, demigods, and gods. Can the gods of Olympus contain one of the most deadliest warriors from the 41st millennium?
1. Built To Last

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

Hello readers both new and old. I welcome you to the Archives of The Slims. Today he is looking at a favorite for (looks at phone) 34 people. Wolfgang Rose of the Warhammer universe. This time his butt has fallen into the ungodly world of Perry Jackson.

Now, you should be warned major possible spoilers for A Preservers OP. Although they may not appear as much.

* * *

"Survivals is the first thing we are taught. Pain and instinct are our teachers" Wolfgang Rose Grade two Preserver

My eyes slowly opened to see the heads up display of my helmet, the blue sky, and some trees on the edge of my vision. I looked to the side to see trees and some bushes about fourteen feet away from me and a few deer that had taken some interest in me.

Wait deer? Deer have been extinct for over ten thousand millennia. The only reason I knew what I was looking at is because I had seen them in pictures while I was flipping through a book about ancient Terra when I was young.

I tried to pull myself up but my lower torso was not willing to cooperate, and responded in the form of pain and soreness. I used my right hand to search my belt for a stimpak to get myself going. Luckily I found one and jammed it into the side of my torso.

I hissed as the needle went into my side and deposited its healing chemicals. The effects were almost instantaneous as the pain in my torso faded and I was able to pull myself back up. I started to walk/limp deeper into the forest. I had to be on some penal world that happened to have deer on it, even though the chance of that happening are incredibly low.

I only made it a good twenty yards before I had to lean on a tree to rest. I took this moment to check my gear to make sure I had everything.

Deliverance, my large white six-shot revolver, was still in its holster on my right thigh. Litany, my plasma Desert Eagle, was still in its holster on my left thigh. I reached around to feel for my Devastator Shotgun to find it still folded to my back buckle. However I was missing Wit's End, my railgun, and my multi-purpose assault rifle, Mercy. Luckily I had a tracker on all my weapons so if I got within ten miles of them I would know.

I then ran a status check on my equipment, moment's later status of my equipment appeared on my heads up display.

 **Suit reactor… Online**

 **Grappling hook… Destroyed**

 **Shield generator… Online**

 **L.R.E.F. generator… Offline**

 **Helmet tactical uplink… Online**

Better than what I hoped for but I still did not like not having my L.R.E.F. The L.R.E.F. stood for Light Reflecting Energy field and as the name implies the L.R.E.F. covers the user in an aura of light reflecting energy allowing the user to become invisible.

Damned thing got me out of a lot of bad situations in the past. Not having it limited my options for an escape should a operation go south. That and my grappling hook was straight up gone, meaning I lost some of my maneuverability.

I tried to push myself back up but it was then my legs gave way and I fell down to the ground. I checked for another stimpak but I could not find one, so I get to lay here until my legs feel like working again. So I laid there and waited for my body to fix itself.

The wind started to blow making the trees shake with in turn caused all the leaves on the tree to start making noises as they crashed into one another. Now that I think about it, I guess it wasn't all bad, I mean, I have been working for a long time. I haven't taken the chance to just sit down and relax for a while, and I guess I could use a little sleep.

My eyelids started to become heavy as sleep had overtaken me.

"Wolfgang~" A female voice cooed.

I grumbled and rolled over trying to push my face back into my pillows.

The same voice chuckled and started to blow into my ear. This sent a tingle up my spine. A soft arm warped around my waist and then said hand pulled me into the body of the voice. I felt two mounds of flesh press up against my back and a soft leg wrapped around mine.

"If you don't wake up you're going to miss out~"

"Mmmm." Was the only thing I could get out.

"Wake up boy." The same voice said but somewhat aggressively.

I was taken back by the sudden aggressiveness.

"Wake up boy." The voice said again but this time she sounded totally different.

My eyes opened to see a girl in silver clothing pointing a silver tipped arrow at my head. She had her foot on my chest to keep me down.

The girl herself looked to be tall, had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, and copper-colored skin. If I had to peg her age I would say around her late teens but then again I could be wrong.

I turned my head to look around to see more young girls in silver clothing all with bows and silver tipped arrows. All of them were looking at me hatred written as clear as day on their faces. I myself was in no danger since that arrow couldn't pierce my armor especially with that silver head.

My armor was made out of xuclium a special metal only found on my home planet of Reach. Although it being nearly impossible to work with, xuclium was hella strong. Even the mighty bolter couldn't hope to pierce it unless someone shot the same spot over and over again, but even then it would be like trying to get through a solid brick with a dull knife. You could do it but It would take a lot of time.

It was at this time the girl on top of me took this time to speak. "Why art thou here boy?" she said spitting out the word boy like it was an insult.

It was then I noticed she said it in perfect English.. well older English. Which was only spoken on Reach because it had died out in the rest of the universe. To be on a plant where it was spoken the same as on my home plant was befitting to say the least.

 **"Don't know I woke up not too far from here before I passed out."** I said using my neural link with my helmet to filter my voice.

She seemed to be surprised by the filter but quickly hid it. "Where were thou before then."

That's when it hit me.

I started to laugh… a lot.

All the girls looked like they had just seen a ghost.

 **"She's dead! Hahahaha! There free, all of them! I can't believe we pulled that off! God damn!"**

Angry eyes put pressure on me. "Who did thou kill?!" she demanded.

 **"Hahaha! What does it matter? She is off with an all expense paid ticket straight to oblivion!"**

She then grabbed the upper part of my chest plate and pulled me up a little before throwing me back down. "I will not ask again boy! WHO DID THOU KILL?!"

I then grabbed her foot with my left hand and pulled. She fell over but I rolled out of the way and sprung back up onto my feet.

The other girls started to shoot their arrows at me but I got behind a nearby tree to avoid them. Once they stopped to knock their next arrow I took off into the woods. Jumping over fallen trees, swinging from branches, dropping down from ledges, anything to keep my speed so I could escape them.

Another arrow hit a tree beside me as I ran by.

'These girls are persistent. Time to lose them.' I thought as I stopped at an edge overlooking a large river.

The silver clad girls came out of the forest behind me pointing their bows at me. I turned to face them, just as anger eyes came out of the bushes with them.

 **"Hope you girls can swim."** I said falling back into the water below.

Moments later I hit the water and I sunk like a stone. Luckily the water was not clear so they would have no idea that I was just lying on the floor of the river. Since my armor was air tight and my helmet recycled my oxygen I could stay under here until I became hungry.

After a good ten minutes I stood up and started to walk up river. The current was pushing against me so I was moving slow. I walked for a good twenty minutes before I started to exit the river.

Like a monster, my head slowly came out of the lake. As to be expected I was soaking wet and all my gear would need a thorough cleaning. Take care of your gear and it will take care of you, but out here in the wilderness and with a group of girls after me. Staying here would be asking for trouble.

First, I will need to find civilization and find out just how far behind these people are in technology. From there, I will need to find out a way to send a single to a nearby fleet to get someone to pick me up. With no gear on me to help me find civilization that meant one thing. Pick a direction and walk.

After walking for what felt like hours I stumbled across a cement road with a yellow line going down the middle of it, most likely to mark the lanes for the vehicles that traveled along it. This meant that this planet's population had most likely made use of the combustible engine, but that left one glaring question.

If the inhabitants of this planet did make use of the combustible engine then that would mean that weaponry in the form of guns would also most likely be present as well. So if that was true then why did those young girls in the silver clothing used bows and arrows? It could be possible that I had come into contact with a wondering low tech tribe, but that did not explain the hostility they had towards my gender. This was evident by the way they spat out my gender.

However if this was a tribe of man hating women then they would die out in a generation. Unless… they kept male slaves as to reproduce or kidnapped men just to have sex with them and killed them when they were done. If that was true then what of the male babies, what would become of them? Would they just leave them behind to die by some animal that came along or did they kill them themselves?

My anger started to boil as I thought it out. Such a tribe would be a blight on a planet, a threat that would have to be eliminated if necessary. When I get off this planet I would have to send for another Preserver to gain a secondary opinion on this tribe. If he agrees with me then a Sons of Liberty kill team would be sent to destroy all traces of such a tribe.

I pushed the memory of them to the back of my mind. I could worry about them later right now I need to find civilization and get off this planet. Everything else was secondary.

I made my way up the road hoping that I would get out of this forest and into an open plain so I could spot a city. Just then I spotted a green side on the side of the road in the distance. I ran up to it to see if it would give me a sense of direction.

Once I got close I instantly made out the words in white.

 _Highway 495 one mile._

Highway, by definition a main road, especially one connecting major towns or cities.

So this planet was at the point of making highways, which means I meant be able to hijack a factory and have it build a deep space transmitter with the schematics in my helmet. Then set the device to self-destruct, so they can't get the advanced technology, get out of there, and wait for a warship to pick me up.

Once they pick me up I can finally get back to Reach and join in the celebration, and reunite with my team.

I smiled as I remembered them fondly.

I went into a jog so I could get to the city faster, the quicker I get to the city the faster I can get home.

* * *

Zoë was not happy. Not only had a male escape them she also failed to find out who he killed. From the way he laughed about this person demise he sound like she was an evil person who he had been hunting for most of his life.

Zoë had the other hunters search the area were they first found him to see if they could find a grave or a body, but they came back empty handed. Even the Wolves had no luck and since the man fell into the river he would be clean of his sent so he would be impossible to track.

The man also did not surface at anytime while the hunters ran up and down the river. That led her to the conclusion that that boy was a son of Poseidon, but that did not explain the strange armor he was wearing.

His helmet looked like a WWII gas mask made to completely cover the users head. However the glass parts for his eyes were replaced with a red… visor that looked like it had data running down it. He also wore a dark brown western duster coat that hid most of his body, except for his torso which was armored. (Basically futuristic NCR armor)

On his hips where two pistols, odd thing to have for a half-blood, one being a large white revolver and the other a more modern looking pistol.

Zoë was on her way back to camp to tell Lady Artemis of this man that escaped them. If this Half-blood was unaware of his heritage then he would just be wondering around attracting monsters left and right.

Zoë found Artemis in her tent cleaning her weapons. The goddess looked up at her lieutenant.

"Yes Zoë what is it?" She said standing up.

Zoë began to explain all that happened with the boy she encountered and her theories behind the boy.

"How old did this boy look?" Artemis said after Zoë was done with her recount.

"He stood over six feet so I would have to say late teens."

Artemis thought it over in her head. "If he started attracting monsters at twelve like normal half-bloods then he has been serving on his own for at least six years. A shame he is not a girl he might of made an excellent hunter."

"What are we going to do Lady Artemis?" Zoë asked shifting her weight.

"You said he fell into a river. That would clean him of his sent… but he would want to put as much distance between himself and the spot where he met you. He is making his way back to New York city from their he will go deeper into the country to lose us."

Artemis then look at Zoë "Tell the others we are moving, and that we have a boy to track down. We will drag him to camp Half-blood if we have to. Then I'm going to fine out why Poseidon broke his oath."

* * *

"Magnificent." Were the only Words I could use to describe the city known as New York.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. The large buildings that reached for the skies, all the cars, and people moving all around it was true beautiful to see humanity thriving in such a dark universe. Even when I got into the city I could see no indication of Warp or alien attacks, no walls, no report suspicious person signs, no propaganda, and the people looked happy.

Before I entered the city I removed my armor and placed it and my weapons in a trash can under the bridge I crossed to get here. I then hid the trash can under a nearby peer by tying it under the wooden walkway.

Luckily I was able to… acquire some civilian clothes during the night when I got here. Now I wore black combat paints, a green camo shirt, and dark gray boots. I also wore a hat to hide my neural implant, now empty without Rosa's chip.

The camo shirt was a little tight showing my built chest and muscular arms. Many of the women walking the streets had a problem with starring but it can't be help. The few scars I had on my face made me look like I was… am a soldier.

After a bit of walking I found a place called _Gamers' cave_ which turned out to be one big hang out for gamers. They also happened to have computers for open use, so I sat myself down and went for the internet.

The words _Google_ greeted me along with a bar below that, below that where two boxes that said _Google search_ and _I'm feeling lucky_ beside that. I moved the cursor over to the black bar and started to type in it _World map,_ the screen changed to a long list of sights to go to. I clicked on the images tab and waited for the pictures to load.

My eyes shot wide at what I saw.

"Terra." I whispered in shock. Well what looked to be Terra, the terrain on this planet was less… bloated then Terra.

I went back to see if I could find the name of this planet. Much to my surprise the name of this planet was called Earth, the old name of Terra before the Emperor took it over.

I went on a searching spree of everything I had learned from my home planet of Reach wars, events, and the like. Some of them matched up, others did not. When I finished the sun was starting to set and people were exiting the building. One of the workers, a girl who looked to be twenty walked up to me.

"Sir, we are closing soon." She said kindly.

"Thank you, I will head out now." I said standing and heading for the exit.

I made it back to my gear and I put it back on. I let out a sigh of satisfaction as I felt my armor on my body again. I always felt safe in this thing, in this I knew I could take a hit; I knew that I could scrap with the worst this world had to offer.

I scraped my plan to hijack a factory and build a deep space transmitter because according to the Google the date is 2005. Meaning I am around 38 thousand years in the past, but I don't think I am in the past. More of in a different dimension.

I get this feeling because one, demons have not come after me because of my slight connection to the Warp. Two, The Emperor has not appeared to me because we would obviously sense that I was off. And three, I have a gut feeling.

Speaking of gut feelings.

I turned around to see three women looking at me with hunger in their eyes.

"So a demigod decided that It was safe enough to wander away from your little camp and not run into any trouble." The woman in the middle said an older lady with black hair and a green dress on.

I raised an eyebrow at the demigod part.

"Just because one of your parents is a god does not mean you now own the place." The one beside her hissed, this one was in a red dress.

"Why are we bothering with talking to him let's just eat him, he barely smells like one I bet he's just a descendent of one." The last one said this one in a blue dress.

I took a quick glance around to see the few people in the area wandering off.

"What are you talking about?" I said not bothering to filter my voice.

The women all laughed together. "It's ok just take off that helmet and I'll make it quick."

Suddenly all three of the women turned into lamias. What? I jumped into a little mythology while I was at the Gamers' Cave, guess they weren't so methodical after all.

The three women's lower halves turned into a snake's and their tongues came out a little to taste the air. There tail colors matched the color of their dresses and their hair color changed to match as well.

I drew both my pistols and pointed them at the new threat. They all laughed at my weapons as I aimed at them.

"Do you think those pathetic mortal weapons can hurt us?" The blue one called humorously.

I responded by shooting her in the head, which caused it to explode sending bits of her brains all over the ground.

Deliverance fired .50 cal bullets with the force to tear off limbs with a single bullet; but since this was a revolver my wrist got all the kickback. However my whole body was augmented so I was able to withstand the kickback as if it was a normal .45.

Her lifeless body fell backwards and blood started to pool beneath her. The remaining two Lamias looked at their dead complain like I just did the impossible.

The red one then got a plasma bolt to the torso. She screamed as the hot plasma ate away at her flash. Another bolt to the head finished her of but she turned into gold dust surprisingly. The green dressed one looked at me in fear and tried to run… or slither away but I put two plasma bolts in her upper tail stopping her dead in her tracks.

She cried out in pain as the green plasma ate away at her tail. I started toward her, she saw this and put her left hand up but soon found it blown away by Deliverance. She screamed as she used her right arm to clutch at the stump that used to be her left arm.

I kicked her over so she would face me. "This is how it's going to work. I ask a question, you answer. You lie to me or give me a half assed answer then you get another bullet. cooperate and I might let you go."

Tears were falling down her face, she gave a quick nod.

"Good. First question, how many are you in this city?"

"I-I don't k-know a l-lot." She managed to get out.

Great now I have to deal with more of these things.

"Who are these demigods you claim me to be?"

"There the o-offspring of a g-god and m-mortal."

"Which pantheon?" I said pressing the barrel of my revolver against her head. The barrel was still hot so she screamed in pain as I pushed on her head.

"GREEK!" She yelled out in pain.

Suddenly my ears registered the sound of police siren going off and them getting closer. I stood up and pointed my revolver at the snake lady's head. She jerked back, trying to crawl away as I pulled back the hammer.

"Wait I answered your questions!" She pleaded as I put my finger on the trigger.

"Yes and I thank you." I said pulling the trigger.

Her head exploded coating the area around her head in blood. I reloaded my guns then holstered them, I felt a feeling of approval come into my mind as I put Deliverance back into her holster. I had my helmet hack into a nearby internet signal and bring up a map of the area. One more hack later a map of the underground sewer system.

'A perfect way to escape.'

I walked over to a manhole and pulled it open and slipped inside just as law enforcement arrived. None of them aware of the man underneath their noises.

Luckily my helmet protected my nose from the smell of this place, and the people who built this were kind enough to build a walkway into their plains so my boots wouldn't smell like shit when I took of my gear later.

After walking for a good ten minutes I willed my helmet to play my Sabaton album. I had to fight the urge to dance, so I settled for spinning Deliverance. I followed the sewer system for two miles before I came up on the other side of the city, right in front of the train station.

I pulled myself out of the manhole and walked out of the street, luckily the manhole was in an alleyway so I did not have to worry about people getting suspicious. I closed the manhole and headed over to the train station and began hacking into the system to get a ticket.

It was going good until I felt someone push a dagger against my back.

"Though you could get away?" A female voice asked me.

* * *

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and shoot all the monsters.


	2. Hunted

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

Something before we get started. Wolfgang, our main character, will have a dream of a past op he ran in his world. I will be talking about things you will have little knowledge on so I will identify key words and their meaning now.

Lance: is four Mechs operating together.

Freedom Knight: Reach's name for the normal Imperial Knights

Corps Knight: A Freedom Knight that is a part of Reach's Freedom Knight Army. These knights are mainly painted black with steel secondary.

House Knights: A freedom Knight that is a member of one of the four royal houses of Reach. These houses being House Rose, House Germanovna, House Fumimaro, and House Steiner. House Knights have better equipment then Corps Knights.

Sons of Liberty: A Space marine "Chapter" who live on Reach. They are a successor chapter to the Luna Wolves of the Great Crusade. (Custom Chapter)

Now that you got a few key terms let's move on with the story.

* * *

"Unless you see a body they are not dead." - Durzo Headmaster of Preserver Academy.

"Though you could get away?" A female voice asked me.

I turned my head to see who had put a knife to my back. Turns out it was a lady, who looked to be in her late twenties, wearing a black dress and look very similar to the last creatures I killed.

"You another one of those snake people?" I asked my hands drifting towards Litany.

"We are called Geminus, I thought a half-blood would know that. Or did your mommy not live long enough to tell you?" She said in a fake sympathetic tone.

If this was one of the animated cartoon shows that Shawn watched sometimes, you would now being seeing those red veins popping up right now. Insulting one's mother was something that you just did not do. Unless you're Shawn.

"Now die!" she yelled out she pushed the knife in.

I felt nothing not even the force of her push; it was almost as if the knife went right through me.

"Wait your mot-" she did not have time to finish as I spun around and shot her in the head.

Like the last one she turned to gold dust. However plasma guns are not quiet and drew the attention of almost everyone in the area. Lucky the sound of plasma fire was new to these people so they did not send up a panic full screams.

I quickly holstered Litany as the civilians started to move to my location, to further hide my weapons I pulled my cough closer to me. This seemed to do the tick as they did not go crazy from the sight of me; they actually started to look at me like a hero out a comic. Some of them even came up to me and asked if they could take a picture with me.

I hesitated given the possibility that I would end up all over the internet, but I could not refuse them as it might draw even more attention to myself. In the end I agreed to their little photo shoot, which caused even more people to come and ask as well.

One of them asked if I could pretend to shoot him, luckily saving grace came in the form of the station mangier who politely asked the crowd of people gathering around me to break it up. I was more than happily to obligate as the amount of pictures of me increased with every person.

'Should have left on the civilian clothes.' I thought to myself as the people around me started to leave.

I guess it was good that I was here alone, I could move a lot faster by myself then in a group. Sure XXVII was the only one who could really keep up with me, but she was used to sneaking around and parkouring. While the other people in my team… not so much.

After the station manager came to me talking about creating a disturbance in his station he left and allowed me to get back to getting my ticket. After I got my ticket for a place called Scranton Pennsylvania.

I "paid" for a private room on the train, as to avoid contact with people and get some good sleep while I was at it. I made my way over to the train that was scheduled to leave in an hour. That way there would be no attacks, no innovations of my personal space, and most importantly no random people popping out of nowhere who are looking to do harm to me.

The world slowed down for me as I noticed someone walk by me.

'Silver eyes filled with hate, auburn hair well maintained, built body from use not trained, abnormally beautiful no signs of makeup or blemishes, age unknown appearance late teens, most likely hostile but in surveillance mode.' I analyzed the girl giving me the third degree in my head.

We passed by each other but I did not look back I had a feeling she was looking back at me. I hurried my pace to the train coming upon it minutes later.

The train looked modern for this time period being grey with a red stripe going down the length of the thing. I made my way aboard and was escorted to my room when I showed one of the trains crew at the entrance my ticket.

The room was small but big enough to hold a bed that barely fit me and a small area to walk around in. once I was settled in my escort left me shutting the door behind her. I plopped down on the bed not bothering to removing any of my gear, that women I saw earlier still unsettled me. Now that I reflect on it she had an aura of… Warp power about her or something similar to it.

It could be another one of those Geminus things again, or maybe something new. Somehow they knew how to find me, the first one I killed said I had the scent of a demigod. Whatever that meant. However I do not sweat in my suit as it kept my body temperature regulated and it was skin tight so I doubt they could smell me.

Whatever the case Is need to find out how they are tracking me and put a stop to it, or at least find a way to mask it.

I pulled out my shotgun and sat it down beside me. Only one way in, so the next person to come in here uninvited is going to get a nasty surprise.

My shotgun, Patton, shot 8 gauge buckshot shotgun shells and if I need it I had slug rounds with me too. The pellets where made out of a metal but they were created with a special chemical that acts a lot like promethium, but only ignites upon contact with the air at a certain speed. The slug round just shot a smaller bolter round, so once it was in someone it would explode causing even more damage.

All in all you just really did not want to get hit by Patton.

I let a sigh go before I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me. Unfortunately it was not a dreamless sleep.

* * *

*Thump*

"Keep your eyes open. They are lying in wait." I ordered the other pilots in my Lance

 **"Don't worry lance leader I got my eyes peeled."** The anti-infantry Knight of the lance answered back.

The imperial city in a Feudal World that was undergoing "uplifting". However the planet had developed its own religion over its years of isolation. So once this got to the Ecclesiarchy they sent their Sisters of battle to purge the planet of heresy. Fortunately for this planet a Preserver was on planet at the time and reported the order to a nearby battle fleet.

I just so happen to be docked to the lead ship when they received the call, and since I was the only House Knight on board they asked me to lead a lance into battle. I accepted and was put in charge of a lance named _The Void Crew_.

Once the battle for the planet's orbit was won, we began our attack on the main city. The Fighting was intense; the Sisters of Battle were like space marines in the no retreat mentality. So we had to gun down every squad and armor division we came across, but with ten lances of Knights supporting the attack it was a one sided massacre.

After three weeks of intense fighting, the bulk of the Sisters of Battle fighting force was either dead or imprisoned. Now it was up to us to sweep the streets of any Sisters still holding on to their faith. My Lance was supported by three squads of space marines and five squads of troopers.

I was at the lead of the company, while the chaplain of the marines had his squad behind me followed by two other Knights in my lance and the last once bringing up the rear.

I had just entered a plaza when a tank round bounced off my hull. I turned my Knight to face my attackers, who had fortified themselves in an old shop with the barrel of their tank sticking out of it. Sisters of battle popped up from there cover and started to shoot at us.

The marines layed down suppressing fire as the less armored units ran for cover before rolling into cover themselves.

"I need H.E. on that shop." I ordered one of my lance members who was armed with a battle cannon.

The Knight came around mine as I shot at the sisters with my meltagun. The Pilot lined up their shot then let loose the large H.E. round from their heavy weapon. The shop was covered in a thick dust as the round exploded.

"Put a few more rounds into that building." I ordered the pilot.

The Pilot did as she was told and put three more H.E. rounds into the building. One got luckily and sent the enemy tank up in fire. Some of the surviving sisters ran out of the building shooting their bolters at us, while others slowly limped out. Their armor was in pieces and Promethean stuck to their exposed skin burning them.

"Put them down." I ordered everyone over the radio.

All the units in my company fired their weapons at the sisters cutting them down in seconds.

 **"Sector clear."** The chaplain said over the radio.

It was at this time I noticed what was at the center of the plaza. The remains of a mass burning. Burnt human bodies lay around it men, women, children. My blood started to boil causing my Knight to blow a large puff of black smoke from my exhaust pipes of the top of my Knight.

Rain started to fall on us from the blackened sky.

The marines and troopers started to move into the sounding buildings, checking for any hostiles. When the troopers made it to the church that was still dedicated to the old region of this planet they came under fire from a squad of Celestians backed by the Sisters' Confessor and Canoness. The troopers backed away from the building calling for support as the sisters charged out of the building.

The Marines were already closing to close combat as they drew their power swords. The Chaplain took on the Sisters' Confessor and Canoness at the same time. He used his Power Maul to parry their attacks, before lashing out with his own attack.

With the the marines fighting in hand to hand combat i could not risk opening fire on the sisters and hitting one of the marines instead.

However the marines were better trained and made short work of the Celestian squad and went to support their chaplain. The battle only lasted a few seconds before both the Confessor and Canoness were disarmed and on their knees.

"You are traitors to the God Emperor!" The Canoness bellowed at the chaplain. "You dare wear the armor of his holy worr-"

She was cut off when the chaplain bitch slapped her, the force of his attack knocked out some of her teeth.

"Silence you blind fool! You think the Emperor wants this!" He yelled back pointing to the mass burning of people. "The Emperor would never stoop so low as to kill unarmed civilians!" He then looked to the squad's sergeant. "Sergeant execute this blight on Mankind!"

"With pleasure brother." The sergeant said pointing his bolt pistol at the Canoness' head.

Her head exploded as the bolter round entered her head, sending blood flying across the ground behind her. Her lifeless body fell forward and started to pool blood. The marines around the Confessor then unloaded a few rounds into the Confessor's body. the battle was won and it was time for use to take the survivors to a better life on Reach.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I looked around to see the room the same way I left it, only now the train was moving. I grabbed Patton and hit a button on its side causing it to fold back up allowing me to holster it again. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and stood.

"Who is it?" I question the person who was knocking at my door.

"Sir we are serving dinner now will you be joining us?" The voice of the attendant who escorted me here said back.

I didn't feel like eating while people are watching, and my armor would only draw attention.

"Yes, I will be out in a moment." I replied back as I began the process of removing my armor.

"Very good Sir." The attendant replied before leaving.

I willed my helmet to depressurize. It hissed as the seals on my neck detached with my helmet letting out the pressurized air in my helmet. Reaching up with my hands I grabbed my helmet on either side and pulled it off. My helmet came off with minimal force and I set it down on the night stand beside my bed.

There was a mirror in this room allowing me to get a good look at my face. Hazel eyes stared back at me when I looked into the mirror. I could see the small scar just below my lip and the bit longer one above my right eye, curtsy of a certain dark eldar.

My dark brown hair had became longer clear evidence that I had not cut it in three mouths, and my facial hair had become appertain as well. Something two of my crew members simply hated. The only thing I had to shave was my power knife, and I rather not run a razor sharp blade that can cut through just about anything running across my face.

I took of my coat and tossed it on the bed, the thing had been with me ever since I became a Preserver. It bore the marks of battle all over it scorch marks, bullet holes, and sword cuts decorated the dark brown coat. My belt, ammo straps, and holsters came off next. They came off easy as they were only hold it place by buckles and straps.

Next part to come off was my armor. This armor was fairly new; I only got it when I dumped my life's savings into the xuclium needed to build it. The main chest plate covers my front and back torso, only leaving half of my side torso open. There also was a plate that came up to cover my neck while still allowing me to move my head freely.

The first part to come off was my shoulder plates followed by my gauntlets, then my leg amour. They came off relatively easy but my torso armor was another matter. My torso had multiple hard to reach locks that need to be unlocked before I could remove anything. Normally I would have mechanical arms to help me remove my armor in a matter of seconds but I not have that luxury right now.

A few minutes later I managed to unlock all the necessary locks to remove my torso armor. That left me with my skin tight suit simply known as The Black Bodysuit. This bodysuit is a black, form-fitting suit of polymer body armor making it able to deflect small-caliber rounds ranging from .45 cal rounds and down.

The suit is equipped with cooling and heating units that masks the infrared signature of the wearer, as well as creating a comfortable environment. The whole suit is fully sealed and gas tight, barring my head when my helmet is off, making it wearable in the vacuum of space. It was also extremely flexible. Taking that off was pretty easily all I had to do was will it to loosen and it would.

The suit fell off my as it loosened from my body allowing me to step out of it.

On the downside to this suit was that you wore it naked, which might be a problem for some people but I go commando. Now you may think that that's gross but I have never gotten a rash down there so I am contempt with not wearing any.

Once all my gear was off I pulled on my civilian clothes and hid my guns underneath the bed and I left my room. I proceeded down the walkway and soon came to the dinning cabin after crossing over from the VIP rooms' cabin.

This cabin was fully dedicated to feed VIPs of the trip food, alcohol, something that should not be in your body you wanted it they probably had it. There were a total of seven booths, four on one side three on the other along with the bar on the same side. Each booth could hold six people three on either side.

I walked over to the only empty booth and sat down; a waiter came to me and place down a menu moments after I sat down. Pescetarian by nature, I stuck to the vegetarian foods on the menu. I ordered a plate of spaghetti with broccoli on the side.

The waiter took my order and the menu, and then was off to pass alone my order to the chef. I leaned back in my chair and waited for my food to arrive. Normally when I was off Reach I would not be getting this type of serves. Normally I would have to go out and find my food, when I could not get back to my drop ship that is. Hell sometimes I had to eat leaves just to get by, granted they didn't fill me up at all but It got me by.

And odd silence filled my mind as I waited. With me in the past/different dimension I was completely alone. Even when I deployed into the field, just like every other Preserver like me, I would have my AI partner with me.

I felt water starting to collect below my eyes. I shook the feeling away and started looked around for something to concentrate on anything to get my mind of my teammates. It was then I happened to look out the window.

"Bullshit." I whispered slowly.

Outside there were a group of those low tech tribe girls keeping up with the train by jumping off branches. Given the lack of augmentations in this time period I had absolutely no idea how the hell they were doing that.

"Time to leave." I said to myself just as I was about to stand my food arrived.

I looked at the food that was in front of me, and the smell hit me like a dreadnought power fist. My stomach ached as I looked at the food. I looked to back to the window and let a faint smile appear on my face.

'Ah let 'em run.' I thought closing the curtains and digging into my food.

Night was starting to fall when I finished eating. I stood up and made my way back to room. I then began re equipping my armor and heading to the back of the VIP cabin. Now in-between the two cabins I jumped over the railing and now was hanging of the side.

'This will be pain.' I thought before I jumped off the train.

What followed was a slurry of curse words as I rolled along the side of the railroad. However my armor protected me against the blunt damage of my little stunt. I finally came to a stop then I rolled, belly first, into a tree.

I slowly rose to my feet and watched as the train went along its way until it was out of sight. Mostly likely that tribe would follow the train to its destination; there they would wait for me to get off. That would throw them off my trail almost completely if not completely. However if they were able to track me through the river and into the city and follow that train on foot then I wouldn't put it past them to pick up my trail again. But for now I had to put as much distance between me and them as possible on foot.

With that I turned and jogged into the woods.

* * *

"Fuck! *Bang* This! *Sfuw* Time Period!" *bang* I said angrily as I killed another oversized dog thing.

Ever since I entered this forest I have been attacked by these dog things. At first It was just a glimpse, red eyes staring at me from time to time. Then one attacked me but Deliverance soon sent that one to oblivion, but then another one would show, then two more, and pretty soon I had whole packs coming after me.

The oversized dogs had black fur and blood red eyes, and were a bit smaller than a Fenrisian Wolf but not nearly as aggressive. At least with a Fenrisian Wolf it was tamable and had some sense of self-preservation. These dogs were just throwing themselves at me trying to wear me out or hoping for a luckily bight.

I have killed a total of fifty six of these things since I entered this forest and I was starting to get annoyed. I shot the last of the damned things with Litany, the dog turning to gold dust when I shot it. I fell on my butt breathing heavily. I had been fighting non-stop for the past one and a half hour, all around me either gold dust or the rotting bodies of the dogs I killed. Looking at the dying dogs around me I couldn't help but think of our own Fenrisian Wolf named Ari.

Ari was as big as a Rhino tank and just as strong. Hell she gave some of the wolf like creatures back home a run for their money. She had snow white fur that was very soft and fluffy, more times than not I have fallen asleep while lying against her.

However she was lost to us during our attack on the Warp, we never did recovered her body. Well now that I think about it we never did see her die either, the last time I saw her she attacked a greater demon of Slaanesh buying us enough time to get to the into the first circle of temptation. Whether she was dead or not was up for debate.

I managed to stand back up after my trip down memory lane and started further into the forest. The moon was high in the sky shining down moon light upon the entire forest lighting my way. The forest became quite a little too quiet.

I switched to my night vision and looked around. The whole world became outlined in light yellow and the once dark places brightened as my helmet took in more light. Unknowns would be outline in white, friendly in green, and enemy units in red. None of which I was seeing.

I continued deeper into the forest my head on a swivel the entire time. After what felt like hours of walking I came to a large cave. My HUD outline the interior for me which was a long tunnel before it came to a large opening.

I checked my ammo count. I had forty-seven .50 cal bullets meaning seven full reloads, seventy-two plasma rounds for litany, and fifty buckshot shells and twenty slug shells for Patton. I didn't bother counting my ammunition for my other two missing weapons.

I had the schematics to make more plasma rounds but I needed the proper facilities and materials to make them. So sooner or later I would be down to my power knife and my CQC training to protect myself.

Despite my better judgment I walked into the cave my weapons drawn. Once I got to the end of the cave I saw something I wasn't expecting. A green outline.

* * *

She lost him. A boy managed to escape Artemis and her hunters. Artemis had planned to ambush him as soon as he left the train station. But when the boy they were after failed to exit the train Artemis knew that somehow he found out that she and her hunters were following him and got off the train without them seeing it.

He could be anywhere now and the only way to pick up his trail would be to search all along the railroad until they found a trace of him. She was starting to have her doubts about this boy being a son of Poseidon and more of a son of Athena or her moronic brother Apollo. However it was possible that he was a son of Hermes given his ability to sneak around. That ever the case this boy needed to be found and questioned. For now she needed a trail to follow and she had a feeling on how to get one.

"Excuse me." Artemis said to a female attendant that was on the same train her target was on.

"Yes madam how can I help you?" The attendant asked comply unaware she was talking to a goddess.

"I am here waiting for my… younger brother." She managed to force out. "He was supposed to meet me here when he got off the train but I have not seen him."

"What does he look like?"

"He stands over six feet tall and wears an armor costume that he made for a convention."

"Oh yes him, a quiet one, the last time I saw him was when I informed him that dinner was being served. But after that I did not see him again it's almost like just jumped off the train."

Now she had a lead. "You will forget me, we never had his conversion." Artemis said using the Mist to alter the mortal's memories.

The attendant did not replied simply turning around and going back to what she was doing before Artemis spoke with her.

"What is our next move Lady Artemis?" One of her hunters asked when Artemis returned to them

"The boy must have spotted us sometime when he was on board the train and jumped off soon after. But I do have a time frame, the boy jumped off sometime after dinner last night."

Thunder cracked in the distance, although the sky was relatively clear. Zeus was calling a meeting.

Artemis let a deep sigh go. "Continue the hunt I need to return to Olympus."

She was gone in a flash of Silver light, leaving her hunters to hunt the mysterious boy.

* * *

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and for God's sake wear your damn seat belts.


	3. On The Move

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

Guest reviews:

John092: Here you are my friend.

* * *

"A lone Preserver is hard to beat, but a Preserver and his friends are damn near impossible to beat." Joseph Rose Grade Two Preserver

Artemis appeared in the council room of Olympus. The rest of the Olympian gods were already present and waiting for the meeting to begin.

"This meeting has begun." Zeus said looking at all the gods present. "As you all know my Master Bolt as been stolen, but I have discovered the name of the thief. His name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

Poseidon shot up from his throne enraged. "My son has not stolen you Symbol of Power Zeus! He learned of his heritage just yesterday!"

This was news to Artemis; she had no idea that Poseidon had already broken his oath. She had dismissed the idea of the boy being his son not too long ago, given his apparent skill set. But it turns out that Poseidon did break his oath.

'Typical men.' she thought.

"How do we know that for sure?!" Zeus countered also standing from his throne. "You could have sent him to steal it and then led him to Camp Half-Blood all the while pretending not to know!"

The two started to argue about it while Artemis went back to thinking about her hunt for that boy. When she passed by him in the train station she could feel something similar to a Half-blood but oddly different. She could not place it but it felt like he was connected to a place that was barely touched by the hand of any other powerful entity.

Athena noticed Artemis in deep thought paying no attention to the two bickering gods in front of her. Normally she would be rolling her eyes and inwardly signing at the idiocy of the boys before her, but now her mind was elsewhere and focused on this one subject enough to tune them out.

"Artemis." Athena said low enough to get her attentions but not enough to out voice the two arguing gods.

Artemis looked up to look at Athena who was looking at her with interest. "What is it Athena?"

"You seem distracted, your mind is elsewhere." Athena answered smuggle cleanly showing of her intelligence again.

Artemis however didn't want to play ball. "It is of little concern."

"I just need something to preoccupy my mind while those two argue." She said gesturing to Zeus and Poseidon.

Artemis glanced at the two then looked back to Athena. "My lieutenant ran into a demigod that was dressed in an armor I have never seen before. He was also able to evade us twice."

Athena's eyebrows went up in surprise. Not many demigods could accomplish such a feat let alone twice. Her brain instantly went to work on the information she was given.

First this demigod was stealthy, that took out Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, and Demeter as they weren't known for their stealth. That left herself, Apollo, and Hermes. She didn't bother considering Hera or Artemis, as they didn't have demigod kids and she doubted Dionysus had any more kids. However, Artemis said that he wore armor she had never seen before meaning that his armor was custom made for him. That put Hephaestus back on the table. There was one thing she did not know. What his weapons were and what he looked like. She decided to stay with the former as his appearance would be a dead giveaway and she was having fun with this puzzle.

"Did he have weapons on him?" Athena asked.

Artemis nodded then said. "Two pistols and I spotted a knife when I walked passed him."

That threw Athena for a loop. Demigods normally did not use firearms as they would have to craft the bullets from Celestial Bronze meaning they would need to have a lot of the stuff. That made Apollo more of a winner if his demigod was a marksmen then Apollo would be the most logical father, as he is really the only range weapon user who has a bunch of kids.

However she did not have the full puzzle to complete it, but all indicators pointed to Apollo.

"How did he act?"

"I only saw him for a moment, but my lieutenant said he killed someone and his walk is cautious like he knows he is about to be attack."

'A warrior no doubt, or an assassin perhaps.' Athena thought.

"Uh guys you might want to see this." Apollo called out looking at his phone. Everyone looked to him, even Zeus and Poseidon stopped arguing. "Hephaestus bring out your TV and turn it to the Mortal news channel."

Hephaestus snapped his fingers and a TV appeared in the middle of the room for all to view. The scene was static before it snapped to a female news reporter.

"- Behind me here are the two bodies of the woman murdered in broad daylight."

The bodies had a white cloth over them; anyone normal would have just seen normal bodies. But the eyes of a mythical being saw something different.

A long snake tail.

The Olympian Council was silent. All of them knew full well when a monster died it just went to Tartarus were it would reform. Unless they were killed by a weapon was made with Stygian iron but even then the monster still disappeared.

"Who did this?" Zeus asked in a low voice.

Athena looked at Artemis asking a silent question. Was it him?

"I don't know." She said low but not low enough.

"Don't know what?" Aphrodite asked loud enough for the enter Council to hear.

Artemis glared daggers into Aphrodite as all eyes turned to her.

"What do you know that we don't daughter." Zeus said sternly.

Reluctantly Artemis spoke. "My lieutenant encountered a boy in armor she had never seen before. The closet thing she could compare it to was a World War II gas mask that was modified. He managed to escape her by jumping into a river."

Zeus' eyes shot to Poseidon. "Had another one."

"No! Percy is my only Demigod son." Poseidon said aggressively.

"I should also point out that this boy had firearms on his person." Artemis added.

"None of the little brats use firearms." Dionysus scoffed.

"Least someone is updating." Ares added. "It's about time some of them started using guns, makes the fight so much easier… but not as fun."

"What does this demigod look like?" Hara asked expecting to get the characteristics of his cheating husband.

"I have not seen his face, but he stands over six feet tall so he can't be twelve years old. Most likely he is in his late teens, meaning that this boy has been surviving on his own more an at least six years."

"So he was wearing full body armor. hum." Hephaestus said intrigued.

"Tall and a survivalist bet he's got a nice body too. Me likely." Aphrodite added seductively.

"Impossible no Demigod has lasted that long by themselves!" Zeus proclaimed sounding a bit jealous that one of his kids had never accomplished such a feat.

"Probably mine, no demigod could survive that long with being a good fighter." Ares said leaning back in his throne.

"He must have found a way to hide his scent. I might pay this demigod a visit, whatever he is using it would definitely help the others as well." Hermes said thoughtfully.

"It does not matter. Daughter I am ordering you to stop hunting this demigod and find out what killed those monsters and bring it to me." Zeus ordered. "Then you can track down this demigod if he is of any importance."

While this was going on one took notice that Hestia had stop tending to the hearth and was now paying attention to the news report, that had been running the enter time the gods were talking. If there was a demigod capable of permanently killing monsters then how would such a technique, or weapon, work on them?

However if the person who did this would side with them, then whoever did this could escort young demigods to camp-half blood. However she knew Zeus would want this weapon, if it was one, for himself. She knew he would hold it as a guillotine for anyone who would go against him. He already had his master bolt to threaten everyone with he did not need another powerful weapon.

This needed a softer touch to convince the welder of this weapon to come willingly to their side. Then an idea popped into her head. She smiled when disappeared in a flash of fire.

* * *

"Whoa, down girl down your getting slobber all over me!" I said humorously as Ari ran her long tong up the length of my body covering me in her saliva.

I never expected to see a member of my crew for quite some time. She must have been thinking the same thing for when I called out her name she jumped up and ran over to me and started to lick me profusely.

Ari joined my team a few weeks after the team's Rune Priest joined up. He found her on Fenris as a pup all alone and growling at us over a small bone with barely any meat on it. Our Rune Priest was able to tame her though. First he had to by offering her food which she took and devoured with haste before she retreaded to a safe distance.

After that he started to leave but we left a trail of food for Ari to follow, which she did. Once we got back to our ship and started to leave she ran and jumped on the ramp just as we were taking off. We knew full well that she was on board when we took off we just let her think that she got on unnoticed. From there it became a game of lure the wolf out of the cargo hold. It took awhile but our Rune Priest was able to get Ari to come out and sit with us during the times when we sat down to eat.

Once she got to the size she is now we had to turn one of the Knight Repair bays into her "room" as she was too big to walk through the hallways without crawling. In combat she would bum rush the enemy and take them out as fast as possible while carrying our melee fighters on her back.

At one point she stopped licking me and rolled over allowing me to rub her belly. It's funny how a wolf that can carry space marines on her back and run into bolter fire with no fear one minute then act like a house pet the next.

"It's good to see you girl." I said when finished her belly rubs.

She licked me one last time before she looked to the exit expectantly. She was waiting for the rest of the team to show up and greet her as well. I walked up to front and put my hand on her side, she looked down at me.

"Sorry girl it's just me."

Her tail slowed down and started to droop, and she started to whimper.

"Hey don't be like that, the others may not be here but I am here and we can figure out how to get back home together."

Her tail started to wag again.

"Well the sun is down and I could sleep." I said trying to bring her mood up.

As soon as I said that she picked me up by biting the back of my collar and brought me over to the spot where she was resting before I called here. She then dropped me in the center then curled around me. Smiling I settled into her moon white fur and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to face full of white fur. Ari was not giving me much room to move around, but I could hardly blame her. Given that she had been alone for God knows how long, naturally she would be more clingy. I tried to get out of her furry hold, but she growled when I tried to get out.

"Ok Ok, moving is a no go." I said to the over sized wolf.

It took another hour before she finally let me go. I made my way to the entrance of the cave to take a quick look around. In the distance I could spot a few red eyes staring back at me. I knew that it was more of those evil dog things but if last night was any indicator, another fight with them would leave me low on ammunition.

I tuned back to the entrance and gave a low whistle. Ari came running moments later, her tail was wagging with anticipation.

"We got hostiles about ninety yards that way." I said pointing in the direction of the red eyes.

She growled in repose and her fur started to stand up.

"Not this time Ari, I'm low on ammo so we are going to run."

She snorted in disapproval.

"Yea yea, pride of a wolf and all, but we need to find a place a base of operations before we start thinning out the creatures of this world. Besides when was the last time you went for a long run?"

Her tail stated to wag faster.

I smiled as I climbed up on her back, though she used her snout to push me of half way up. Once I was on her back, properly positioned on her back so I wouldn't fall off, she took off in the opposite direction of the dog things.

In all honestly I had never ridden Ari before. I always rid on my Knight when traveling long distances on land. Given that my melee crew members were much bigger than me they could ride her with no problem. I on the other hand… well let's just say I was hanging on for dear life as my hands were the only thing keeping me on Ari as she ran through the forest at 50 MPH. And given the fact that she was not running strait ment that I was flopping like a fish out of water as she maneuvered herself through the forest.

I looked back to see if we were being followed and to my delight we were not. Ether the red dogs could not keep up or they finally got some common sense and decided not to attack us.

We exited the forest not long after and entered an open plain. Ari did not slow down though she kept running until we came to a good sized lagoon in another forest some fifteen miles away. We decided to rest as she had been running at full speed for a while and she was painting, but she did have a smile on her face so I knew she enjoyed the run. Now that we were even farther away from the railroad there was no way that female tribe could track me now. Even if they somehow manage to find me they would have to deal with one protective wolf looking to take a bite out of them.

Ari drank from the pound while I sat up against a tree and relaxed. Once Ari was done drinking she came over to me and plopped down beside me and rested her head on her front paws. I looked at the point then looked at my hand and noticed that I had not taken a shower ever since our attack on the Warp.

I stood up and walked over the water line to take a look at the lake. The water was surprisingly clear and the floor looked to be rocky instead of muddily. I smiled and started to strip my armor, the commotion caused Ari to lift her head and look at me.

"Just taking a little bath." I said to the curious Fenrisian Wolf.

She only looked at me for a moment more before putting her head back down.

After I removed my black suit I approached the water and jump in. The water was cold but I soon warmed up to it. Using a rock as a makeshift rag I cleaned my body of any dirt or grime that may have attached itself to me. I also got rid of any dead skin that may have built up when I was in my armor. Sure the nanobots destroyed any dead skin that collected on my body but you can never be sure.

After I was done I let my body float on the surface. Since I was in my armor most of the time my skin was kind of pale, so I was low on vitamin D often. So to make up for this I sometimes sat in the sunlight for a while to make my skin less ghost like.

I was floating there for a good thirty minutes when suddenly something smooth brushed against my right arm's bicep almost like someone was feeling it. I instantly was on alert I started to tread water as I tried to look for whatever touched me but even with the waters clearness I could not see anything below me.

I decided I had enough sun and started to swim back to shore as fast as I could. Out of nowhere a soft hand grabbed my ankle; on instinct I kicked at the hand to free myself from its grasp. The hand let go and I continued my race toward the shore. Once I got close enough I set my feet on the rocky floor and started to run as fast as I could while the water pushed against me.

I called to Ari to for help she shot up from her resting stop and ran towards me. I felt two pairs of hands grab my feet and pulled on me causing me to fall. Once I hit the water I felt myself being pulled back into the water. However Ari reach me and started to bite viciously at my unseen attackers. I felt the hands let go moments after Ari got to me allowing me to stand back up and get to shore. Once I was safely on shore Ari retreated from the water.

"Thanks Ari I owe you one." I said to Ari who was checking me over for injuries.

She gave me an affectionate licked before I got up.

With that out of the way I re-equipped my armor and mounted Ari. Before we left I looked back at the lake to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at. My hand drifted to my revolver. However the set of eyes faded back into the water as it saw the threat.

"Let's get out of here girl." I said patting here on the shoulder.

Ari growled at the large lagoon before she started unto a slow run west away from the lagoon. We made our way deeper into the forest due west; the terrain turning mountainous while still being a forest. I kept watch as Ari kept walking through the trees; I had to duck once and a while to avoid being hit by branches as she made her way through the forest.

I had to admit though this forest was a sight to behold, and this is coming from a guy who doesn't really see beauty in a lot of trees near one another. For me I found beauty in women, well made machinery, and or guns.

I lowered myself to lie down on Ari's back so I could look up at the sky, if I had my drop ship, _Night Angel_ , I would have a place to stay instead of doing all this wandering. I mean all we are going right now is wondering with no direction, no purpose, and no home there is nowhere for me to go. Even If I did have my ship where would I go? Is there anything beyond this planet? If I was in an alternate universe then there could be a completely new set of aliens out there and I could not risk leading them to Earth. Even if there were these gods around, technology often leveled the playing field.

I knew this first hand.

By the time night fell we made it to the edge of a small town that had only a few large buildings, most of the town was housing for the residents. I had Ari wait on the edge of the forest so she would not cause a panic, not every day you get a large Fenrisian Wolf walking through your town. I made my way over to a dinner that look relative empty and it was on the edge of town so if I need to make a getaway.

I removed my helmet when I got close, no need for the workers here to get jumpy. When I walked in all heads turned to me judging whether I was a threat or not. Most of them turned away after they got a look at me and went back to eating their food.

"Sit wherever." A waitress called from behind the counter, a skinny woman who looked to be in her early twenties.

I nodded my replied and went to sit by the closest, open, booth to the door. I placed my helmet on the table and pulled up my coat to hide my weapons. There was a menu in front of me with the list of food this place supplied so I picked it up and began to scan the selection. I skipped over the breakfast and lunch selections and went straight for the dinner menu.

For Dinner they had a variety of meats from different animals but I skipped over them until I came to the vegetarian food. What caught my eye was the basket of fries with a side of broccoli. It was at this time the lady, who had called to me when I entered, came over to my booth.

"You a hunter?" She asked casually.

'Sure let's go with that.' I thought before speaking. "Yeah."

"You look more like someone straight out of a video game." She turned like I was an idiot that did not know what the hell I was doing.

"The things I hunt tend to shoot back at me." I said more seriously taking a sip from the glass of water she set before me.

Her eyes shot wide. "What do you mean they shoot back at you?"

I was about to answer went the door was kicked in and three guys wearing black fabric over their heads that covered their face except for their eyes and mouth. They were wielding rifles that looked to be semi-automatic with a wooden frame. two of them were male while the last was female.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" The first man in yelled at the top of his lungs firing his weapon into the sealing.

The few females in the diner scream and tried for the door, but one of the men grabbed them and threw them to the ground. The waitress next to me got down on the ground wordless but fear written all over her face.

The rest of the people soon went to the ground after. The female of the group went behind the counter and smashed the register to get at the money while the other two patrolled the rest of the diner.

"What are you doing get down." The waitress ordered me in a hushed tone.

It was at that time that one of them noticed me still drinking my water as if nothing was going on. He came over to me his gun pointing at my head.

"You heard him asshole get on the ground!" The robber ordered me.

I downed the last of my dink while my hand drifted to Deliverance.

"I'll blow your brains out I swear to God!" He yelled out again not noticing that I had a gun pointed at him from under the table.

"Your safety is on." I spoke calmly.

He moved to check his guns safety. That's when I struck.

He let out a death gasp as he fell to the ground a gaping hole in his back from the exit of the .50 cal bullet. The noise caught the other robbers' attention; they turned to face me but the other male robber only was able to get his gun up before he found a .50 cal bullet in his chest. The force of the round sent him tumbling to the ground dead.

I then shot the female robber's gun from off the counter. Even with the mask on I could see she had fear retain all over her face. Her arms went up in surrender.

I adorned my helmet again then walked up to the robber and hit her over the head with deliverance. Her body crumbled to the ground blood staining her mask. I then holstered my weapon and gestured for the people to get up from the floor.

They slowly got up from the ground looking at the aftermath of the battle that only lasted a few seconds. They were looking at me as if I had just descended from the heavens to punish the wicked for their crimes.

I then looked to the waiter that was going to take my order. "If it's all the same to you could I get my food to go?"

* * *

Zoë had been tracking the boy in Lady Artemis' absence. She had the hunters back track until they picked up a trace of the boy's presence. The hunting wolves they had with them kept their noise to the ground sniffing around for any trice of the boy.

In all her years as Lady Artemis' lieutenant no one, other than Lady Artemis, has been able to escape her so easily. Since Lady Artemis let her join her hunters she has trained herself to be the best of her hunters. Now some boy had made her look like some second rate hunter with a gun that he just got from some store. Zoë had let the boy escape her once she would not let him again, her pride as Lady Artemis' lieutenant would not allow it.

Suddenly one of the wolves left up a howl to indicate that it had found something.

Zoë rushed over to the wolf to see what it had found. The ground had been kicked up her like someone had land here with a lot of momentum. The tracks led to a tree that looked like it had been hit by something as there was a dent in the bark.

"The boy was here spread out and look for look for any more evidence of his presence!" Zoë ordered the rest of the hunters.

They all nodded in response and started to search the surrounding area. Zoë took to the tree tops to see if she could spot any obvious signs of the boy's presence. The evening sun illuminated the forest floor making it easy to spot anything out of the ordinary.

A whistling sound went up from the forest just as Zoë landed on a tree branch. She looked to the direction of the sound and waited for a moment before another whistle went up. Zoë turned and jumped towards the sound.

Zoë's eyes shot wide at what she saw as soon as she landed. Before her were the rotting corpse of at least twenty Hellhounds, the majority of them had a large hole in their heads. This was all wrong when a monster was killed it turned to gold dust, this was impossible.

"Report." Zoë ordered the two hunters that came across the sight. The other hunters were just arriving as Zoë gave her order.

"We came across this sight after following a trail of gold dust and a few other Hellhound bodies." One of the two hunters said, still trying to come to terms on what she was seeing.

"There are human tracks here!" Another hunter called.

Zoë walked over to her to see the tracks for herself.

They were not fresh and only a trained eye would have seen them, but they were only a day old. The boot print was large, a size 12 if she had to guess, and they were about an inch into the ground meaning whoever made this print was heavy. Zoë looked up to see another print and another, and were they went to.

"Let us follow them, we will catch this boy before our lady returns." Zoë said eyes fixed on the trail.

The group the hunters followed the tracks to a large cave, that looked to housed a large animal. The bones of other creatures lay in a pile off to the side of the cave, the bones cracked and broken from sharp and powerful jaw.

The scene was all wrong to Zoë.

No body of the creatures that lived here nor of the boy that came here. None of the bones were human, mainly cows and other animals that were common in the area. It was almost as if the boy walked in here and tamed what ever lived in this cave.

One thing Zoë knew was for certain, this boy was no ordinary demigod.

* * *

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and do your damn homework.


	4. Jobs and Hunters

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

Wow you guys I am only four chapters in and I already have 40 followers. Normally we don't get to forty till I got at least seven chapters out, thanks for hitting that follower button guys I really do appreciate it. Anyways let's get to the guest reviews then to the story uh.

Guest reviews:

John092: Here you are hope you like this chapter too.

Guest: Well you don't have to wait any longer here is chapter four.

* * *

"Sometimes we need to strike deals to get out of bad situations, however we only stay around out of our own honor." - Unnamed Preserver.

Zoë had just exited the cave, after she had completed her search, to see her Lady walking into the clearing.

"Lady Artemis." Zoë said bowing. "How did the meeting fare?"

"Another argument between my father and Poseidon, if would appear that Poseidon did break his oath." Artemis sighed thinking back to the meeting.

"So the boy we are hunting is his son." Zoë concluded.

"No the boy we are hunting is not the son of Poseidon, he must be the son of one of the other gods."

"We will find him my Lady." Zoë said more determined than normal when on a hunt.

"Yes and now Zeus wants his weapon. I have seen the bodies of the Hellhounds on the way here." Artemis said walking up to the mouth of the cave. "But when we capture this boy we will keep his weapon for ourselves."

"My Lady, as much as I agree with you on the topic of not giving a male what he wants, is it wise to go against Zeus?" Zoë asked walking up to Artemis.

"This boy has a weapon that can permanently kill monsters without using Stygian iron; my father has no need of such a weapon. If this boy made this weapon then we will have him make more for the entire hunt before we throw him to the wilderness."

"Yes Lady Artemis." Zoë agreed.

Artemis started to examine the tracks left by the boy and large animal, which Artemis identified as a very large wolf. She smiled when she calculated the size of the wolf based on its tracks.

"It would appear this boy has tamed a large wolf. We will put this wolf to better use in the hunt." She said standing up to her full height.

She walked over to the edge of the clearing to look at the broken branches and crushed grass. The rest of the hunters soon joined behind their lady. She then threw her hand out in the same direction of large wolf tracks.

The hunters all shot out from their idle positions in the direction of Artemis' hand. They moved with inhuman speed jumping off tree branches and other objects to keep up their speed. Some of the faster hunters simply ran on the ground as they were fast enough to keep up.

The hunters followed the trail for miles before they came to a stop at a large lagoon. Artemis decided to stop at the lagoon to let her hunters take a short brake. When Artemis approached the clear water the body of a woman came out of the water.

To say the woman was beautiful was an understatement. Her air flowed down her back like water, and her skin as smooth as cream. She bowed to Artemis before she spoke.

"Lady Artemis what brings you to our lagoon?" The naiad asked.

"We are tracking a demigod with a powerful weapon." Artemis answered normally.

"Oh yes there was boy that came to bath himself in our lagoon as well as sun himself, as he was very pale."

Artemis' eyes widen a bit. This naiad had seen her target without his armor so she knew what he looked like. Now there was no place for him to hide.

"What did he look like?" The silver haired goddess inquired.

"Oh he was quite the sight to look at." The naiad said fondly thinking back to her encounter with the boy, not caring she was in the presence of a goddess that hates men. "He was very muscular and he had plenty of deep scars on his body, but that only served to make him more appealing."

"And one of my sisters, the lucky girl, was able to feel his muscles but she spooked him when she touched him. He swam for the shoreline, but she grabbed him for he was too good of an opportunity to pass up. However he got away when he called for his wolf to come to his rescue."

"Did you see his face?" Artemis asked not really listening to the story of the naiads' attempt of rape.

"Yes we did!" She said excited. "He had silky brown hair and hazel eyes that pierce your soul. Oh I get goosebumps just thinking about him. Lady Artemis if you do catch him could you bring him back here to continue where we left off." The naiad requested partially begging.

"I am afraid I cannot I have some use for this demigod but after that you are welcome to take him." Artemis said trying not to roll her eyes.

"Thank you lady Artemis we will be looking forward to him coming back here." The naiad said before returning to the water.

Artemis turned back to her hunt and hand signaled them to get ready to move. She would have this demigod in chains by the end of the week she promised.

* * *

Once the waiter had handed me my food I left in a hurried pace back to Ari. I had to jam the phone lines so the people who had called the cops would be delayed for a little while, and that I had more than ten people who had a description of me no doubt my face was going to be on the news.

Without a place to lay low for a little while I would have to move from this city until the cops lost my scent. At least I was not dealing with Imperial Arbites they would never let a trail go cold, and more times than not I would have to kill them so they would not be imprisoning innocent civilians. The cops in this time period did not strike me as Arbites like law enforcers.

Once I was back behind in the forest I made my way over to where Ari was hiding. I could already hear the sirens going off in the distance but I had a good ten minutes before they started heading this way.

Ari was up on her four paws waiting patiently for me, her tail going to and fro in a happy manner. She spotted the large bag of food in my hand and moved her nose down to sniff it. The smell of the food put her into a trance as she tried to get at the plastic bag. I used my hand to push at her nose but even with my augmentations she was much stronger than I was.

"Down girl, we can eat a little later right now we got to move again we got law enforcement sniffing us out." My words brought her out of her trance and she looked at me with displeased eyes.

She huffed at me.

"Yes you do deserve to eat but I would rather have a few people after a human in armor then the whole nation after a wolf the size of a battle tank." I countered Ari.

She huffed at me one final time before she turned her body to me and lied down along me to get up on her back easier. Once I was on her back she got up and started into a jog south just as I spotted some officer walking out towards the forest. Thankfully they did not spot us and we made our getaway without anyone to follow us.

Ari came to a stop on top of a forest hill some fifty miles away from the town. Once we stopped I jumped down from her back and opened up the food that I had gotten from the diner. It had grown cold since then but Ari did not care and she down the entire thing in one bite. The food would by no means fill Air's large appetite she would eat around 55 pounds of meat, so I would have to let her hunt for a while before we moved on.

The sun had started to come over the hill marking that a new day was at hand. My helmets visor darkened as it started to take in less sunlight, allowing me to look around without squinting. My helmet's audio receptors were picking up the sound of singing birds in the distance, and I had to admit it was kinda pleasing to hear.

Back home on Reach we did not have small animals like this Earth did. Ours were… are large and dangerous that could bring down knights if one wasn't careful. I took confront in the fact that I was the most dangerous thing in this forest. If I was back home in the same situation I was in now I would probably be dead or severely wounded. Then again Rosa would be coming to look for me, God help anyone who got in her way.

"Ari why don't you take this time to hunt, I will take this time to think of our next step."

Ari gave me an affirmative woof and dashed out into the forest her white fur disappearing in the tree line.

Once she was well out of sight I went to sit underneath a tree to formulate a plan. First, and most obvious course of action, would be to find a place to set up my base. Most likely long term so that means I could not set up in a city or anywhere near one. Second I would have to find a way to keep these monsters off me, perhaps a Warp Dampener would work but the materials used to make one might not be on this planet. Three, I would have to establish connection in this time periods version of the Cold Market so I could get material without anyone taking interest to me. And lastly, survive. No doubt my teams back home were looking for a way to find me.

All I had to do now was not get killed, how hard could that be on a planet were everyone was technologically inferior to me. Still if those methodical creatures were real then most likely they have some big creatures too. If I had my knight then I wouldn't have to worry about that, hell I could probably take over the world.

I spent the next two hours reviewing the maps I had acquired from the satellite orbiting the Earth. From what I could gather the state know as Montana had plenty of wild land in which I could set up my base. The mountainous terrain would provide me with plenty of room to dig into the mountains without having to worry about being spotted from aircraft that were passing over head. The problem I was seeing was that that I was on the other side of the content. We would half to travel across seven states just to enter Montana. Then I would have to-

Suddenly an arrow planted itself a few centimeters from my face. Seeing that I was now being targeted I rolled to my feet and took cover behind the tree I was sitting under. I switched my helmets view to thermal to see over thirty human targets all armed with bows and arrows "stealthily" approaching my position.

A million quotations ran through my brain at once, the most prominent being "How the hell did they find me?" I have underestimated this tribe too often; my overconfidence in my skill sets has left me in the female tribe's hands. I will not make the same mistake again.

The same girl that passed me in the train station came into view, this time armed with two daggers and a bow.

"Come out boy you're surrounded." She ordered spitting out the word boy.

I looked behind me and sure enough my helmet was picking up more heat signatures all of them appeared to be pointing their bows at me. Of course none of them could pierce my armor but this gave me a chance to screw with them as well as buy time for Ari to get back to me.

I step out from my cover and faced the girl before me.

"So we meet face to face." She spoke to me with disdain, like I was some child that did something that he was told not to do.

I decided to cut to the chase. "Why have you been following me? I have done nothing to your tribe."

"You are in possession of a powerful weapon, a boy like you has no right to wield such power." She said taking a step closer. "Surrender it at once."

My blood started to boil.

"Not worthy you say? Not worthy…" I spoke in a low voice. my first started to ball and shake as my anger grew. "I have spent my life training to protect my people form creatures that make the ones that I have been killing look like teddy bears in comparison. I led my brothers and sisters in arms on a suicidal mission to kill a god, and succeeded!" I was yelling at this point. "So tell me girly what have you done that makes you more worthy then I to wield Deliverance!"

The silver heard girl glared at me. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me, _boy_ , you are nothing compared to me I could kill you before you even drew your weapon!"

I drew both my pistols; witch caused her to nock an arrow and point it at me. "Your arrows vs. my bullets so be it."

The air grew tense as we stared down one another, both of us waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly out of the tree came the large form of Ari sprinting towards me like a bullet. She scooped me up by biting me on to my torso; she knew her fangs could not pierce my armor so she did not worry about hurting me. As soon as I was in her mouth she took off faster than when she grabbed me.

I was flopping in her mouth as she maneuvered through the forest. I could not holster my weapons so I held on to them as tightly as I could. We soon entered an open plain that looked to be farm land. There were tall patches of wheat that looked ready to harvest, but then again I could be wrong I was, after all, flopping around in a twelve foot tall wolves' mouth.

Ari ran into a barn and drop me in the rear end of the building. She then moved over me in a defensive position, she then got low like she was getting ready to jump at an enemy. She was baring her teeth and growling at the entrance.

I stood up and pointed my guns at the entrance, ready to shoot anyone who came in her. Suddenly the large door to the barn closed, seemingly by itself. Something invisible had come in here, and luckily I had some equipment on my visor to help me spot them.

I switched my helmet to night vision; luckily it was dark enough in the barn for me to use it without being blinded. If there was a invisible person in here then my night vision might outline them allowing me to see them.

I scanned the room looking for any sign of moment but saw none.

"Peace demigod I wish to speak with you." A female voice said.

This voice was different from the silver haired girl, while hers was aggressive and hateful this one kind and gentle. It was like a mother speaking comforting words to her frighten child, and I had to admit it was comforting.

I felt my hostilities in my mind fade; it was like Lanasya was claiming me by connecting our minds and filling them with pleasant thoughts. Having someone else other than Lanasya was alarming but at the moment I could not resist the urge to drop my fighting stance and return to a passive one.

My fingers slipped off my weapons' triggers. My arms slowly felt to my side and I soon found myself holstering my weapons and pulling my coat over them. Even Ari stopped growling and sat down beside me even her tail was slowly moving from side to side.

"You want to talk? Then stop hiding." I told the voice trying to sound like I still had some fight in me. However I ready didn't.

"Very well." The voice said.

Out from behind a block of hay stepped a beautiful woman, She wore an honest smile, her eyes a warm brown, and her hair was black that was slightly curled near the end. She wore plain, modest clothing and I could not see any makeup. Strangely enough she also had a pleasant scent of smoked wood and toasted marshmallows… coming… from… her? The hell, did she just come from a campfire or is it some kind of perfume that is supplied during this time period?

"Who are you?" I asked plainly.

"I am Hestia goddess of the hearth, home, and family." She said not losing her smile.

She could not see my face because of my helmet, but I was raising my eyebrow.

'That's all?' I thought to myself. 'But I guess I am a little bias. I have only ran into evil gods. I guess in the time period/universe there are friendly gods.'

There was the sound of rushing feet out the barn, causing everyone to look at the barns entrance. The goddess then looked to me.

"My niece is here. If you would allow me I can teleport you and your… friend to a safe place." She said urgently.

I could fight my way out but if the women before me was earnest in her claim then that would make that silvered haired girl a god as well. And I did not have the ammo to fight a god and her followers at the moment.

I looked at her and nodded.

She quickly walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder and Ari's front leg. A wall of fire surrounded us for a moment before our location changed to the front lawn of a mansion that overlooked the ocean. There was a single road that led down the hill that the mansion was on that was separated by gates. The standing structure was made from brick and the gate itself was made of metal.

The road that came up to the mansion split off into two roads. One went into the front of the mansion and circled a fountain in the center of it. The other road led off to the side of the house before it opened into a large area that went underneath the mansion most likely a garage.

The mansion itself was a good three stories tall and the outer walls were made from stone, with the outline for the windows being white. The lights were off so the mansion was dark and lifeless; it looked like no one was living here. There was a sitting area on the second level of the mansion that was above the front door that was held up by white pillars.

After I had a quick observation of the area I looked back to the goddess that had taken me here. Where ever here was, the teleportation seemed to mess with my helmet's tech so I could not get my location form the satellites.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at the goddess.

"We are at my "summer home" as the mortals would call it." She said meeting the stare of my red visor.

I snorted, the idea of a god needing a summer home was a little ridiculous to me but I could really care less in all honesty.

"And now that we away from your niece, I guess we can talk. So what does a god want with a "mortal" like me?" I said make the quotation sign with my fingers.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "You don't know you're a demigod?"

I was getting a little tired of these people calling me a demigod. Calling me something I was not was starting to grind my gears. Sure some people called grade two Preservers demigods but it was all in good fun no one really meant it.

"I am sure." I said a little bit aggressively.

"You must be, no mortal could escape Artemis and her hunters, and you have a slight smell of… well I don't know what I am smelling but I know that you must be demigod or would not smell of anything." The goddess countered.

"You would be surprised what we mortals are capable of." I said crossing my arms. "And I don't know what you smelling but the only thing of it is my slight connection to the Warp."

"The Warp?" She asked tilting her head sideways a little bit.

"Better you not know. Now that did you want to talk to me about."

"You see my brother found out about a weapon that could kill monsters permanently. So he sent out one of his daughters, Artemis, to find it. She found out that you were in possession of this weapon so she started to hunt you." The brown eyed goddess explained.

"Then how did you find me?"

"I was following Artemis when she caught up with you I followed you to that barn, and well you know the rest."

"I see. So what do you intend to do now that you have me here." I asked getting ready to bolt if I need to.

"I would like to offer you a…" She paused to think of the right word.

"Job?"

"More of a position. You see there are many demigods in this country and around the age of twelve their powers start to manifest. And they start to attract monster."

My brain started to connect the dots. From the run ins I have had with these monster I knew that all they wanted to do was eat demigods. That meant that these unholy creatures were eating children. My blood started to boil, it was a good thing that I did not have a strong connection to the Warp or this place would be more than just scorched.

"I see where this is going but why don't the gods kill these things?" I demanded glaring at the goddess through my visor.

"There is a law that prevents the gods from intervening in their child's life. Artemis is the only one who actively hunts these creatures."

"One, that is the most dumbest law I've ever heard. Second, I now have a slightly better opinion of this female only tribe now. Third, why are these monster still around?"

"No doubt you have seen when a monster is killed it turns to dust. Well while you do kill it its soul goes back to the underworld and just reappears after some times."

So these monster and my demons have something in common great. No doubt they breed like the eldar before their fall too.

"So what is this position you are offering me?" I said bringing the topic back to her offer.

"I would like you to keep your weapon and kill monsters for good. I would like you to escort other demigods to a safe place called Camp Half-Blood. I would like you to become my champion."

* * *

"Have you found out where the Warp had deposited him?" A tall figure asked his voice full of authority.

Another large humanoid figure was typing away at a console soon replied.

"I have picked up a trail, but it is faint and hard to track." The figure returned, large claw like arms moving around in front of him.

The standing figure hit the a table with his fist creating a dent where his fist met the metal. "I do not want trails I want locations!"

"Patience Black Dragon brother, this is harder than it looks." The other figure returned unfazed by his comrades' outburst.

The Black Dragon marine turned and walked out of the bridge and started towards the living room, his footsteps heavy. They had been searching for their lost comrade ever since they returned to Reach only pausing to sleep. They would celebrate their victory against Chaos as soon as they were all together again… or until they found a corpse.

When the Marine arrived in the living room he saw the two psyker crewmembers of the ship, one a space marine and the other an eldar. They were both standing, facing each other and combining their psychic power to try and track their leader.

"What is it brother?" The marine asked, not bothering to look at him, his deep voice full of wisdom and knowledge.

"Our blood angle brother has found a dim trail." He said to the two psykers.

"We have found a clue to his location, and we are investigating it closer."

The marine nodded then turned and went back into the hallway and started toward the hanger. When he arrived he saw his leader's partner sitting on top of her knight her face on her knees. The marine walked over to her and leaned against the railing.

"We have found a trail." He said to her.

"A trail but not him." She said not taking her head of her knees.

"Trails often lead to their makers." He said trying to comfort her.

"Tell me when we can see him." She turned before she disappeared into her knight.

The marine signed. "We will find you Wolfgang, I swear upon the Emperor we will find you."

* * *

And done. That's a rap let's move on the next one.

Any ways guys go ahead and leave some reviews and I will try and get back you as soon as I can.

Special thanks to R.O.W for slaving away at the editing of these stories.

God bless and try not to run into any Hunters of Artemis they bite.


	5. Slavers

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

Guest reviews: No guest reviews this time .

 **"I sometimes see some weird shit when I sleep, damn Warp playing games on me again."** \- Shawn an Eldar Venator

* * *

'This was the third time. THE THIRD TIME THAT STUPID MALE ESCAPED!' Zoë raged as searched the area around the barn were the male had disappeared.

Zoë was starting to hate his boy almost as much as she hated Hercules, however Zoë hated Hercules for betraying her, and as much as she did not want to admit it she hated this boy for being better than her. He was able to taken down an entire pack of hellhounds by himself, something she would be hard pressed to do, then he went and tamed the largest wolf she had ever seen. He claimed to have killed a god and from the way he was ready to fight her Lady she felt that he was telling the truth.

Zoë felt weaker than him, and It infuriated her. She could not let a boy let alone a demigod boy outmatch her, she would never let herself become second to a male.

Once she was done searching the fields, and finding no trace of him, she returned to her mistress in the barn. Zoë had found her mistress searching the ground near the back of the barn; her hair had returned to its normal Auburn after she stopped pulling on her godly powers.

"My lady there is no sign of the boy outside." Zoë reported respectively.

"Nor of any of him inside the barn." Artemis said standing up. "The explanation that I can come to is that the boy was teleported. Meaning that one of the other gods interfered with my hunt." She finished infuriated.

"Perhaps it was Lord Apollo." Zoë suggested.

"No, my brother may be moronic and insufferable but he knows better than to interfere with my hunt."

"Aphrodite then."

"No if it was her then there would be the distinct smell of her perfumes her." Artemis said before she went silent for a moment. "Apollo I know you're watching so come out!"

The door on the side of the barn opened and in stepped the sun god with a grin on his face. He was dressed like a farmer, a very good looking and well built farmer. Apollo walked over to his sister, shooting smiles at the hunters as he walked by them.

"Hey little sis, whatcha doing in this here barn?" Apollo said giving his southern accent, kind of odd given they were in the north.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am older than you." Artemis growled angrily. "Why are you here?"

"Well I'm here because I am dating the farmer's daughter, gave them quite the scare when they saw the massive wolf run into the their barn closely followed by a bunch of girls in silver clothing." Apollo said switching back to his normal speech pattern. "Had to use the mist to make them forget the whole thing, then again to make them go to sleep."

"Fine, then why did you come over here then?" Artemis staid crossing her arms and shifting her weight.

"Because before you got here I saw the barn light up with fire then disappear again, came down to make sure our demigod, who I have to say is very good at giving you and your hunters the slip, didn't start a fire or something."

The hunters gave Apollo an evil glare when he mentions their targets evasive skills. They all were getting tired of this boy marking a mockery of them, now all that was left was for him to start leaving messages for them telling them of how bad there are compared to him.

"So you need me to find where he teleported off to right?" Apollo said smirking at his sisters. "I mean if that guy did have that gun that did kill those snakes then dear old dad is really going to want you to catch him sooner rather than later."

"Fine." Artemis said reluctantly.

"Haha that's the spirit little sis, now let's find you a man." Artemis was about to retort when Apollo started to talk again. "And there he is, Maine moving west, good luck with your man hunt little sister." Apollo when disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Just like that? You don't even know me." I told the brown eyed goddess before me.

"True but I am willing to take a risk if it means some children may have the chance of returning to their parents." Hestia returned looking me dead in the eyes. She then offered me her hand. "Will you be my champion?"

I stared at her hand for a moment before I looked back at her. She was gorgeous, any man would probable accept her offer just to work for her. But I am not any man.

"No." I said snaking me head. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to find someone else to do it."

She looked at little shocked by my answer, but she quickly hid her surprise. She let her hand fall to her side. She was disappointed by my answer sure, but I could not take the risk of her sneaking in something into her job position. I had no idea that being her champion would in tale, for all I knew she could take control of me or worse. And if I knew anything about gods that you had no information on it was that you never made deals with them.

I turned and started to walk away, Ari following behind me. I came to a stop a few steps away from her.

"Granted I do owe you one for getting me away from those "Hunters" so if you need something done then I will do it." I said turning my head to look at her.

She shook her head. "You don't owe me anything. I did that out of the kindness of my heart."

"Very well." I started to walk again proceeding down the road. When I got close to the gate it opened allowing me to exit.

I did feel kinda of bad rejecting her offer like that. She seemed like the type of person who did not trust people often, but I rather take my chances with the silver eyed bitch then risk being mind controlled.

Ari whimpered then nudged me with her nose.

"I know girl, but we can't trust her. Not yet at least." I said stroking her snout.

The two of us continued down the road. My HUD notified me that I just re-established connection with the satellite. I opened up the orbiter map to find out just where the goddess had brought me. My eyes narrowed as I looked upon the screen.

 _Maine_

The goddess had not only undone all my progresses I made but send me even further back from where I started. I growled in frustration as I looked upon the reality of my situation, I would have to move through New York again and across Pennsylvania _again_. And I'm low on ammo. I could not risk going to some gunshop to buy more pistol 0.50 cal bullets as those bullets being traced to the gun store that sold them and the guy, who sold me said bullets, who could identifying me. So I would need to make a safe house sooner rather than later so I could start making my own. Money would not be a problem as I could hack into the local bank to get what I needed, even without Rosa to hack into the systems for me the cyber security was a joke. But I guess I do come from the future so I should not judge.

"Alright girl, guess we are going to have to start over again." She huffed at me. "I know but once we get to Montana I will hunt down and kill whatever you want and cook it however you want."

I probably shouldn't have said that because as soon as I finished she grabbed me with her mouth and took off west word. I couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm of the large fenrisian wolf, she was a terrifying warrior on the outside but at heart she was a big loveable wolf who loved to cuddle for hours on end.

Ari did her best to say in forestry areas and away from roads where she could get spotted. She ran across field, forests, hills, and plains all the while I was in her mouth covered in her saliva. I made a mental note to wash everything next chance I got. We made our way into the state know as Vermont. There we bunkered down for the night as Ari's enthusiasm had run out and she was now lying down sleeping.

I put myself on watch duty as Ari took a much needed rest. Sure she was asleep but her ears were up like radar dishes, turning towards any sound made by the creatures of the night. If there was something dangerous nearby she would hear its movements and she would wake up. But still I felt better knowing there I was on watch looking for any hostiles, and I think Ari felt the same way.

Around midnight I went over and joined Ari in dream land, the large wolf nudging me deeper into her body as she snuggled around me. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

I found myself standing in a dark void. I had all my gear and weapons on me, along with my two missing ones. My gut told me I was not safe and that something dangerous was watching me. I drew Litany and Deliverance and waited for the first sign of a hostile target. I tried to switch to night version but my helmet did not outline anything, I tried switching to thermal but I still could not see anything.

I started to walk forward seeing if anything would happen should I move. I walked for a good ten minutes and nothing was happening. That was until I walked into something. On instinct I jumped back and pointed my weapons forward but there was nothing there for me to shoot at so I holstered them. I walked up to whatever I hit and tried to feel for it again. I found it again and started to run my hands over it trying to make out what I was touching.

I found it was a somewhat smooth surface with a few holes in it, leading me to believe I was touching a wall. I started to trace my hand down the wall keeping one hand on it as I walked beside the wall. I soon walked into a pile of bones, how do I know they were bones you ask well in my line of work you get used to that sound.

I picked up one of the bones and started to run my hands over it trying to find out what kind of bone it was and what species it belonged to. I discovered that it was a human skull of a space marine, judging from the size of the thing.

The sound of heavy armored footsteps caused me to drop the skull and face the direction of the footsteps. My eyes widen at the sight before me.

Five feet away from me was the burning figure of an adeptus astartes staring down at me. This was hardly the first time I ever had a space marine staring me down, but I never had a Dammed Legionary stare me down. And I have to say I nearly crapped myself.

The Legionary then kneel down come to eye level with me. The upper right poison of his face, starting from just below his right eye, was a burning skull. The damned marine looked into my visor as I looked into his both of us unmoving. Then he stood up,turned, and started to walk way. I did not move my body was still locked up from the stare down with the marine. When the marine was a good fifteen feet away from me he looked back at me as if I was supposed to be following him.

I hardened my will and ordered my feet to move forward, which they after a few short seconds of shaking. The marine, seeing that I was now following it, looked forward again and started to walk the sound of its armored boots echoing through the dark void.

The two of us soon came to an open room, I could tell because of all the damned marines that were around the room's walls, the fire from their bodies lighting the dark void. In total there were about twenty damned marines in the room with me all of them, expect for the one leading me here and another at the end of the room.

The marine that lead me here took his place amongst the others. The marine at the end of the room turned to look at me. I could only stand there unmoving as I looked at the marines in the room. The damned marine then raised his hand, no doubt he wanted me to approach him.

I walked towards him, the other damned marines tracking my movements, when I got over to him he looked upon me for a few moments before he held out his hand… with something in it.

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before I realized that he was waiting for me to hold out my hand under his. He was giving something to me.

Little was known about the Legion of The Damned other then the fact that they showed up whenever the Imperium needed them most. They would show up in a blaze of fire and fight in complete silence not one of them speaking a word. After the battle was over they would disappear in the blink of an eye back off to wherever they came from.

A few people on Reach thought they might be demons of some kind, The Emperor making his own demons to fight in the galaxy, they came into contact with a bit off Warp stuff, or they were the souls of marines who died in battle came back to fight again, no one really knows for certain.

The only time the people of Reach met… fought with them was when we attacked the Warp. As the battle became at its highest the Legion showed up and join in the fight giving us the edge we needed to push to the Two of the four Chaos god's palaces.

I held out my hand under the marines to receive whatever was in the marine's hand.

The damned marine opened his hand and in to my hand fell a fist sized wide top shield. A single human skull was carved into it with a black banner under it. The shield itself was made out of a dark material that did not weigh very much, there was also a chain hanging off from the top of the shield.

The Damned marine took a step back and I suddenly found myself surrounded by fire.

* * *

My eye shot open and I drew my knife on instinct. Ari, sensing my hostility, jumped up and bared her teeth at the danger that she believed to be present. Both my hearts were hammering in my chest as I woke up from that nightmare, If you want to call it that.

I sheathed my knife and put my hand on Ari's side. "Nothing's their girl just woke up from a bad dream."

Ari stopped baring her teeth and went to a passive stance. She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded my head. She then started to sniff the air to make sure I was right. Once she finished sniffing the air, and finding no new scents, she yawned, stretched, and lied back down.

The sun was just starting to come back up, but I knew I was not going to be able to fall back asleep so I did a little stretch of my own and got up. As I did my foot knocked against something causing it to make a chiming sound.

I looked down to see the same badge that the Damned marine gave me in my dream. I reached down and picked up the small badge and looked at it. Even with my gloves on I could feel the warmth coming of it.

I put the badge in one of my back pouches and made a mental note to have Vulkabro look at it when I got back. If ever.

*Crack*

I drew my pistols and pointed them out the sound, and Ari had jumped to her feet and started to growl again. I started over to the bushes were the sound originated from, I holstered Litany and drew my power knife then I used my arm with my knife to help balance Deliverance.

Once I got close a girl no older than twelve jumped out of the bushed and rushed me with stick with a nail in it. Seeing the low level threat I quickly holstered Deliverance, and got ready to disarm her. When she got to me she took a wide arching swing at me, allowing me step into her swing block the attack with my arm. Grabbed her shirt picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She went crashing down into the ground letting out a yelp of pain when she hit the ground, she also let go of her makeshift weapon.

Ari ran over and used her paw to hold down the young girl, I was just glad she did not tear into her for attacking me. To my surprise the young girl started to cry while saying something I could not make out in-between sobs.

I kneeled down by her head. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, her skin was slightly darkened from getting a little too much sun, and it appeared that her breast were just starting to come out. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a flower pattern on it, and her shorts looked to be tan but they were covered in mud and other things that one would pick up if they had been marching through the forest for a few days.

"Why are you crying?" I asked the young girl.

She did not reply and continued to cry her heart out. I looked up a Ari and motioned for her to move her paw from the girl's torso. She did as she was told and removed her paw but the girl only crunched up in the fetal position and kept crying.

"I only hurt you because you tried to attack me." I said trying to calm the girl down but she was not having it. I sighed and gestured for Ari to go and hunt. "I'm not going to hurt you now but if you keep crying like that it's going to attract attention."

That seemed to click in her brain because the water works stopped and she started to whisper. I was at that moment I noticed something on her left arm, needle holes and her veins were popping up irregularly. I had seen it before in our survival classes and a few times on the field. Someone had been injecting this young girl with something and now she was hooked on it, to make matters worse she was suffering from withdrawal.

I carefully touched her arm and she yelped in fear and did her best to move away from me before going back into the fetal position, whimpering like a she had just seen a demon. But that may not be to far from the true, my helmet was not a comforting sight to most people.

Against my better judgment I reached for my helmet and willed for it to depressurize. The hissing sound of my helmet drew her attention to me, those brown fearful eyes I had seen them before and I hated seeing them on an innocent child.

I pulled my helmet of my head and placed it next to me, the face plate facing her so she would associate the helmet with my face.

"I'm Wolfgang Rose." I said softly while gesturing to myself. "What's yours?"

"Sara Summers." She whispered weakly if not for my enhanced hearing then I may not have heard it.

"Sara that's a nice name, what are you doing out here?" I asked inching back a little, common periodical when dealing with a person that did not trust you. You never wanted to get closer to them giving them room gave them comfort, especially if they knew you were armed.

She did not reply only looked at me then to my helmet then to my guns.

"Who did that to your arm?" I asked putting on a friendly face.

"Bad people." She whispered.

I instantly came on alert if this girl was escaped from dangers people, that got her hooked on a drug, then more than likely they were still after her. She must of thought I was one of them.

"Are you running away from them?"

She nodded slowly.

"Are they still after you?" If she said yes then I would have to deal with them.

She nodded.

I smiled girl had guts, she came running at me thinking I was once of them. Hell Ari was right next to me… it then occurred to me that it was not the first time she had seen something big and unnatural.

"Are monsters after you too?"

She looked around then looked back to me and nodded.

What if she was one of those demigods that one goddess thought I was. It would make sense if she said monsters were after her. I need to get Ari back here.

"I'm going to call Ari back here, she was that white wolf that you saw with me. Is that alright with you?"

She quickly shook her head.

Suddenly I made out the sound of men talking in the distance, I could not make out the words but they were talking about tracking something. They were heading this way. She must of heard it to because she scrambled to her feet ran over to my and cowered behind me.

"They're here." She said frightened and trembling up a storm.

I grabbed my helmet and equipped it, it hissed as it pressurized. I stood and got ready for company, the girl behind me grabbed on to my right leg for comfort as the sound of talking man and a few barking dogs got closer.

"Stay close to me." I ordered her as the ten people and three dogs came into the clearing.

They were all armed with a metal framed rifles and a few had pistols on their thighs. They did not look like the people from around here, most likely they were people from a different country. They saw me rather quickly but their eyes quickly went to the girl clutching my leg.

"Hey you, guy in the cosplay." One of the main guys called over to me his English was accented.

'Cosplay? The hells a cosplay.' I thought to myself.

"That girl belongs to us, hand her over and we don't have to kill you." The lead guy threatened.

"What do you want with her?" I need info on these guys.

"That girl is worth more money then you will ever know. Now hand her over!" They started to raise their weapons at me.

Then it hit me these guys were slavers, and since they wanted this girl more than likely they were sex slavers. That would explain why they got her hook on a drug so they could control her and make her compliant. My blood started to boil, if there was one thing I hate more than anything in the universe it was slavers.

"Slaver scum, come and take her." I challenged them.

I got down as they started to shoot at me, Sara screamed as the sound of gun fire went off. My shields flared to life, stopping the bullets as soon as they made contact with the energy field. Even if my shield were off they had no chance of piercing my armor.

The all stopped firing once they ran out of ammo in their clip and stared at me wide eye.

I looked at them. "Leave one alive."

Ari jumped over me and ran at the slavers. They desperately tried to reload their guns but Ari was already on them. I turned around and put my hands over Sara's ears and I pulled her into my chest.

"Don't watch." I told her. See did not need to see this.

I heard the cries of the man as Ari tore into them. They did not last very long and the last living man was thrown beside me. I removed my hands from Sara's ear and I turned to look at the man who was missing his right leg.

"Ari take her away from here ." I ordered the white wolf, I then turned back to the man and knelt down beside him. "Here's how this will work, I ask a question you answer."

* * *

Cut that's a rap, alright guys we are done for now reconvene next week alright. And you guys I got to say you are really surprising me, I never thought the popularity of this story would go up so fast. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want asked our main character, or any of the other characters, a question then leave it in your review and they will answer next chapter.

Special thanks to R.O.W for editing these.

God bless and for the love of God wear you damn seat belts I know I have said this before but its that bad.


	6. Troubleshooting

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

…

…

…

I'm looking at the states for this story and this story has become more popular than the original story. Hu…. i don't know that to feel about that… I need time to processes this in the meantime here is the next chapter.

Guest reviews:

Guest: Wolfgang is a human from a undiscovered Knight World named Reach. His whole body has been augmented to help him survive in a universe with powerful enemies. I am well aware how tall space marines are as well of must of the other races.

* * *

"Us Preservers tend to get in a lot of trouble. I don't know if it seeks us out or if we just get enough of the stuff." - Joseph Rose Grade Two Preserver

*Bang*

The slaver's head exploded splattering his blood and bits of his brain over my armor. I wiped the blood off my visor and holstered my weapon. The slaver had told me that they were moving a large shipment of sex slaves, both male and female, to another country by barge. The dock where the ship resided was far off my indented destination so I gave the local authorities an anonymous tip by hacking into their systems and giving them all the info I got from the slaver.

It took me a good five hours to complete my interrogation, but with the skills I learned from one of my crew members I had him talking within an hour. Unfortunately, I had to use some of the plasma in my bullets, bringing me down to fifty-nine rounds left for my plasma pistol, but the tradeoff was worth it. Soon more slavers would be arrested and the slaves they had would be freed.

I went to check the other bodies to see if I could find anything useful, I also got to see Ari's handy work. She was not gentle with these guys; most of them were in two pieces or missing a limb. Some of them, actually, most of them died from blood loss or their organs being ripped out by Ari's claws.

As I walked my foot kicked one of the guns next to one slaver who threatened me. He was better equipped than his fellows. He was equipped with a combat vest, quick draw holster, a few grenades, and then there was his weapon.

"Hello beautiful how did you end up with this dead beat?" I asked picking up the gun.

It was clearly a military grade weapon with multiple firing modes semi-auto, three burst fire, and full auto. The barrel was medium in length so it was meant for mid and short range engagement, and long if you could make the shot. The stock was good; it would take a lot of the recoil off the user allowing for more shots to be fired accurately.

I opened the ejection port to get a look at the bullets. "5.56 very nice. Won't pierce marine armor, but it can do some damage against lightly armored targets. Once I get set up I'll have to start making Reach grade 5.56 rounds for you sweetheart."

I closed the port then went to look at the barrel closer; said barrel had four attachment rails on the sides, bottom, and top of the barrel. A laser sight would go well on this gun as well as a M26 MASS on the bottom. To sum it up this weapon was a jack-of-all-trades, and could work in any situation.

I looked down the weapons sights and clicked on the semi-auto. My finger wrapped around the trigger and I pulled it back. The rife went off leaving a hole in the tree I was aiming at. I flicked on the safety and magnetically attached the weapon to my back where my plasma assault rifle was supposed to be. I got a few mags from the slaver and placed one on my belt while the rest went into my ammo pouches.

Ravens were starting to circle overhead, obviously waiting for me to leave so they could feast on the slavers' corpses. I started to leave the area, going in the same direction Ari took the young girl in. No doubt she was scared out of her mind right now, having a large wolf watching her every movement.

Ari went a good distance into the forest but she was not being stealthy so it was easy to follow her trail. I found her lying down looking generally annoyed with Sara, who was trying to escape, but Ari had her front paw over her, so she was not going anywhere.

I noticed that her breathing was strained, but Ari's paw was only pushing down on her enough to keep her down. Sara's skin was also was paler then it was before, like something was drinking the color from her skin every moment.

I quietly moved over to her and had Ari remove her paw from the young girl. Sara started to crawl out but her limbs soon gave out and she fell to the ground breathing like she had just ran a marathon. I flipped her body over and brought her into my arms, she weakly looked at me before she went limp in my arms.

I moved my fingers to her neck to checked her pulse, and found it barely going. The only thing that could be affecting her was her withdrawal from the drug the slavers got her hooked on, and all that running she was doing was not helping her. I lifted her shirt to get a look at her torso, I could see her rib cage and the only fat I could see on her was her breast which only came out a little bit.

She needed a doctor and I had no stimpaks on me and my apothecary crew member was not here, which meant getting her to the nearest hospital yesterday. I brought up the map over the area and searched for a hospital. The closest one was Copley Hospital only being about a mile away.

"Ari." The white wolf looked at me waiting for my orders. "We need to head west, go as fast as possible."

Ari gave me an affirmative woof before allowing me to get on her back. I picked up Sara and got on Ari. We were soon off and speeding towards the hospital. I had to position Sara in-between Ari and myself to keep her from falling off.

We made good speed to the hospital with Ari going as fast as she could we made it to edge of the forest on the side of the hospital. I jumped down from Ari, landing with a grunt before I took off towards the building with Sara in my arms.

I didn't have the time, nor the patience, to wait for a doctor to get to me. So I went over to one of the ladders on the side of the building. There was a plate over the lower part of the ladder to stop people from using it but my power knife cut through the lock with ease allowing me to climb it. I put Sara over my shoulder using my left hand to stop her from falling off while my right held the ladder.

It was easy for me to get up the ladder given my strength but I had to jump to move up so Sara's unmoving body flopped around with every jump I made. Once I got to the top I moved over to one of the windows and peered in. The room looked like a standard medical room bed, TV, bathroom, sink, and just enough room to move around in.

Luckily the room was void of life so I used my elbow and smashed the glass in and I jumped in. The door was closed so I doubt anyone heard me, but just to be sure I drew my power knife and moved in.

I moved over to the vacant bed and lied Sara down then pulled the sheets up to her chest. I then walked up to the door and opened it a bit allowing me to look out into the hallway. The hallway was lined with doors that went into other rooms, at the end were a set of double-doors, and half way there was a small desk area.

There was a flower pot on the counter in the room. I picked up the pot and dropped it on the floor, this was noticed by one of the nurses who got up to come and check. I backed away from the door and crouched down in the corner of the room to the left of the door. I toggled my visor to black to help hide my presence.

The nurses entered the room; she looked to be about thirty with black hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan and she had an impressive figure. She clearly worked out this being evident from the muscle slightly coming out of her arms.

She did not turn on the light and squatted down to look at the broken flower pot. I crept toward her, my movements silent and with the room dark she had no idea that I was almost on top of her. I drew my Plasma pistol and primed it.

She heard the sound of the weapon powering up and looked up only to be stopped my litany's barrel.

 **"Scream and this will get unpleasant for you and your co-workers."** I informed her filtering my voice.

She did not make a move, most likely to shocked that someone was holding a gun to her head.

"Is everything alright Jordan?" One of the other nurses called.

I looked at the nurse under my gun. **"Answer her."**

"Yes, a pot just fell over I'm going to clean it up." Jordan called back. "Oh, and tell Mitch that I would love to have dinner with him."

It took a moment for the other nurse to reply. "Ok he said he will be here after you get off your shift."

"Thanks."

She just alerted the other nurse to my presence. It was a common tactic. Talk about someone you hate like you two are close, other person knows that is wrong and knows something is up. Or she could be legit talking to this Mitch guy and I was overthinking it. I guess I didn't really matter; I could deal with a security guard easily.

 **"When I move away you will stand up, move inside, and shut the door."** I ordered her.

She nodded and I backed away. She slowly stood up closed the door and moved into the room. She looked at me trying to put up a brave face but I could see the fear in her eyes, if I were a betting man I would say she thought she was about to be raped.

Luckily for her I'm not that kind of man and she is not my type… I like redheads. Reminds me of Lanasya's red hair, and how it flowed down her body like a gentle river and her blue eyes that-. I mentally kicked myself now was not the time to be fantasizing about her.

I moved over to the light switched and flicked on the lights. **"Your patient is behind you."**

Her eyes widened and she turned around. She gasped in surprise and brought her hands up to her mouth when she saw Sara lying on the bed unmoving. Once the nurse snapped out of her shock she rushed over to Sara and started to check her over.

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked while she looked over Sara.

 **"Withdraw from an unknown drug, I found her running away from slavers**."I said lowering my plasma pistol.

"Slavers? You mean traffickers?" She asked looking back at me.

I nodded memorizing the term for slavers in this time period so I could blend in better in the future.

 **"Yes, they got her hook on some type of drug and now her body is craving more."** I said while walking up to the window to see if anyone else was coming to this room.

"How long has she been hooked on the drug?"

 **"Your guess is as good as mine."** I replied scanning the hallway.

The nurse started an IV but Sara screamed as soon as the needle met her skin. She started to thrash wildly as she called for her mother to save her. The black haired nurse tired to calm her but she was having little effect. I knew that I could not help so I walked over to Sara and hit her over the head with the butt of my pistol. Sara was out in an instant and the nurse looked at me wide eyed.

 **"You can lecture me later but right now I need to you to help her."** I said to the wide eyed nurse.

"You just hit a minor over the head with a gun; you probably gave her a concussion!" She said angrily.

 **"And now you can do what you need to do to get that drug out of her system."** I replied normally don't get me wrong I don't like hitting kids but it was for her own good in the end.

I turned and looked out the window to see three security guards moving toward the room with pistols drawn. I roll my eyes and opened the door and put a few shots into the ceiling causing the guards to scatter for cover.

 **"Doc I suggest you call off your hospital guards before we turn this wing into a shooting gallery."** I told the nurse.

"I don't know if I should." The Nurse snapped back at me.

I growled and opened the door taking a flashbang from my belt and tossed it down the hall.

"GRENADE!" One of the guards called but it was too late for them.

The Flashbang went off, disorienting the guards. I ran down the hall at them holstering my weapon. The first guard tried to aim his weapon at me but I was already on him. I grabbed his arm pushed it aside and sent my other hand into his throat. He started to gasp for air but nothing was coming in, he fell down a moment later.

I ran to the next guy. His stance was wide so he could keep his balance. I use his left leg as a step and sent my other leg into his shin knocking him out cold. He crashed into the ground groaning in pain before he went silent.

The next guy shot his gun at me but missed completely. He went to shoot again but he soon found my fist in his face. The amount of force I put behind my punch was enough to slip his body before he landed tits downs and out cold.

The siren went off over the hospital loudspeakers, and a man's voice came over speakers saying that they were going into lockdown. I narrowed my eyes and started back towards the room. As soon as I came in I caught the nurse's hand. I looked to see that she had in her hand a sharp piece of the broken pot.

 **"Do you really thing that you can kill me with that after I beat three armed guards?** I asked taking the piece of the pot out of her hands.

I let her hand go and she pulled back. No doubt now I would be facing down a lot more enforcement officers soon and I had a feeling this would turn into a hostage situation very soon and hostage situations took forever to resolve.

I had a feeling that whatever they used in this time period did not work very fast when it came to addictions. This Hostage situation could last for days with my skill set but in the end I was fighting a losing battle. Even if they did get that junk out of Sara's system I would still have to make my escape with her and with that kid with me I would be running from the authorities for the rest of my time here.

That left one option to me.

I started to hack into the hospital's network; their firewall was pathetic against my infiltration program. I started to scan though the chemicals and drugs they had on hand. I was no medic but I knew how to make stimpaks and some other medical concoctions that would clean out Sara's system. It would leave her very weak and I would have to care for her every need in that time, but it was the only way I was going to get out of here without killing a bunch of people.

I found some of the chemicals I needed but they were stored on the other side of the building. That gave anyone enough time to take Sara away from here. So I would have to take her with me.

I pushed the nurse out of the way and moved over to Sara and picked her up.

"What are you doing?!" The nurse demanded.

 **"You have made this hard for me and everyone else. I had wished to do this quietly but that is no longer possible. Now I will take matters into my own hands."** I said walking for the door but the nurse got in my way.

"I'm not letting you take her. Turn yourself in and we can help her." She ordered me.

I switched my visors color back to red and stepped forward. **"** _ **NO**_ **one in his building can stop me, especially you. So step aside and I don't have to give you a concussion."**

She planted her feet and steadied herself. I sighed while I shook my head. I put Sara over my shoulder and drew deliverance. I walked up to the Nurse and hit her over the head knocking her down but not knocking her out. She put her hand to her head where I hit her and looked at her blooded hand.

I walked out of the room and started for the storage room. The alarms were going off like it was a rave and the hallway was empty mainly because most of the people were in rooms or exiting the building. Sara was starting to groan as I walked through the hallways, she was coming to a lot faster than I had thought. I hit her hard enough to keep her out for a day, but her she was coming out of it only a good twenty minutes later.

I made it halfway to the storage room when the sound of men yelling out information. Said information being clear, on your six, move up, and civilians. I came to the conclusion that some people who were actually well trained were coming this way.

I willed my shields to extend over Sara as I could not risk her getting shot. My shield flickered to life extending over the young girl in over my shoulder before they faded from sight again. I rounded the center and came face to face with a six man squad of armed men all in black gear and the word S.W.A.T. over their torso gear.

As soon as they saw me they brought their weapons up and pointed them at me, they had laser sights on their weapons so I could see the red dots on my armor.

"Drop the girl!" One of them ordered me.

Sigh. 'One of those days I thought as I pulled another flashbang.

 **"Need a light?"** I asked throwing the flashbang at them.

"Get down!"

I crouched down, shielded my eyes, and turned off my audio receptors. The flashbang went off having the same effect on these guys as it did for the others, however this time I ran by them. As I ran I hacked into these guys comm and filled the air waves with one of my music albums.

I heard the sound of men calling to each other in the distance, most likely more of those S.W.A.T. guys heard the flashbang go off. I turned another corner and ran down some stairs then took off again. Sara was starting to move but she was not out of it just yet, if she started squirming again I might have to knock her out again.

Suddenly an arm shot out from one of the connecting hallways. My face slammed into the arm causing me to do a few flips in the air before landing face up on the ground. The amount of force put behind that attack was abnormal; I knew this because my shield strength was halved in one hit.

I flipped myself over to see a tall man in normal clothing walking towards Sara who was flung out of my arms when I got hit. I got to my feet just as he was kneeling down and extending his arm towards her. I ran at him then threw my shoulder into him putting all my augmented strength into it.

The man grunted as he was knocked to the ground, me going with him because I threw all my weight into it. We rolled a little bit before coming to a stop around the same area. We both looked up at the same to and to my surprise he only had one eye in the center of his face.

We both got up; he threw a punch as soon as he got up. I ducked underneath it, drawing my power knife backhanded as I came up. I slashed at his chest causing him to yell in pain and clutch his wound. I did not let up though, I brought my knife back up and straight into his side where is kidney was located. I pushed forward making a large cut in his side, now behind him I send my knife into the back of his skull.

The one eyed man let out a death grunt as he fell forward, my knife sliding out of his skull as he went down. As soon as he hit the ground his body turned to that golden dust that the monsters turned into when they were killed.

I looked at the spot where the body used to be for a moment before I looked at Sara who was looking at me with barely functional eyes. I sheathed my power knife and walked towards Sara, she did not move back like I expected her to she just looked at me with those beady eyes. I kneeled down beside her and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes did not leave my visor as I started down the hall.

"Wolfgang?" Sara said weakly. " Did you kill the monster?" Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

Guess she doesn't remember me whacking her over the head.

"Yes he's not going to bother you anymore." I said toggling my voice filter. "But you are very sick and I need you to say strong so I can help you."

"But what if more men show up?" She asked frightened

"Don't worry I will deal with anyone who tries to hurt you." I said doing my best to comfort her.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "You're not like other men. You are nice."

That comment made me think for a moment. It was possible she had developed Androphobia, a fear of men, while she was kept by the slavers. But I needed a few more clues to be sure.

"What about your father, he is nice isn't he?" I asked while looking behind me before looking back to her.

She moved to my chest. "He was but then the men came and hurt him, then they took me away." More tears started to come up and she started to sob. "T-then he came back a-and he started to d-do things to me."

More than likely that wasn't her father that hurt her. From what she said the slavers attacked their home and killed their father. When she was drugged she must have had a hallucination of her father but in truth it was one of the slavers doing things to her.

"That wasn't your father." I said more sternly.

"What?" She said softly.

"That was a monster that looked like your father."

"It was a monster." She said unsure.

"Yes a monster that killed your father and took his face." I lied… unless there was a monster that did that.

More tears started to come out of here eyes and she started to cry. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry I hated you." Sara said crying into my chest plate.

I held her close. "It's ok he doesn't hate you either."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a gut feeling." I said looking at the door that lead into the room that had the chemicals I needed.

I sat Sara down beside the door and checked the handle. It was locked, but I had a key. I drew my power knife and cut around the lock. I pushed the door open and the section of door that was connected to the lock fell off.

I picked Sara back up and went inside. The room was filled with machines that kept all the chemicals behind a glass but there was a terminal on the side of each one. I cleared one of the tables in the room and set Sara down before going back to the terminal. However there was an ID system that stopped me from getting in.

"Why can't this ever be straight forward?" I said kneeling down to the lower panel to get into the systems.

After cut a few wires and crossing a few others the terminal screen changed from the lock screen to the main menu. I closed the panel and started to search for the things I needed.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked breathing heavily and coughing.

"I am making something from my… hometown that will help you but it will make you very weak." I said finding that I needed and requiring the needed amount.

The machine started to work as a mechanical arm in the machine started to move around. The others machines around me started to work as well as the one I was at requested the chemicals it did not have. Soon a few vials came out of a dispenser on the side of the machine.

I grabbed them and went over the mixer on another table. I placed the vials in the machine and started the mixer.

"God I wish Thrarvus was here, he would have had something on hand." I said out loud as I watched the timer on the mixer countdown.

"Who's Thrarvus?" Sara asked.

I looked back at her then to the mixer deciding whether or not to tell her. I guess it wouldn't hurt she wouldn't tell anyone and even if she did who would believe her. Saying that your heard of a guy who was a little over eight feet tall, who wore blue power armor, and had a bad habit of telling everyone how bad the food they were eating was for them. Yea don't eat bread in front of him unless you wanted a lecture on how bad gluten was for you.

"He… He is a good friend who also happens to be my medic. If he were here I would bet he could have helped you as soon as we met."

"Is he nice?" She asked innocently.

I chuckled. "Nice? No he isn't, but he cares about his teammates." I said before my voice became low. "Our family of thieves, assassins, psykers, and marines."

"Where is he now?"

I was silent for a little bit. "He is out there with my friends searching for something… hopefully."

It was at this time the machine let out a buzzing noise to let me know that mixer had finished. I took the vial and put it into a nearby injector. I walked over to Sara who was still coughing and injected it into her IV when she wasn't looking.

It only took a moment for the concoction to take effect. She started to breathe faster and her skin color started to come back, then it started to redden.

"What's happening?" She asked frantically. "Wolfgang help me!"

"I'm here Sara." I said grabbing her hand. "But I need to you to be strong for me; you will feel much better after this is over."

"Are you sure? It's getting really hot in here."

"Yes you will fall asleep soon, but when you wake up you will feel much better." I said as her eyes began to fall but she quickly tried to open it again.

"I'm getting sleepy." She said trying to stay awake.

"It's alright let it happen." I said still holding onto her hand.

"Will I see you when I wake up?" Sara asked as her eyes closed.

"Hopefully." I said as she fell asleep.

I let go of her hand and picked her up bridal style and started for the exit. No doubt this building was surrounded officers and crawling with more of those S.W.A.T. guys. Guess it was time to improvise.

As soon as I stepped out I dogged an arrow.

I looked down the hall to see the familiar pair of Angry Eyes looking at me, more Rage Eyes now though. To my left was the silver eye goddess also shooting me an evil glare.

"We need to stop meeting like this." I said stepping out into the hallway. "And you must really have a death wish."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH the cliffhangers I am evil writer aren't I? Anyways leave your reviews and feel free to ask one of the characters a question, which will be answered in the next chapter, anyways guys see you later.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and I don't think Wolfgang's crew is very happy with me right now so I'm going to run.


	7. The Path of The Wolf VS The Moon

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

OK I think I need to make something clear to some of you because I am not being clear… WOLFGANG IS NOT WITH THE IMPERIUM! ok? ok let's move on thanks for all the support guys and feel free to ask one of the characters for this story a question just put (Name of Character): then your question in your review and it shall be answered next chapter.

Also we passed 100 followers and i have to say "Wow. I am surprised, i wonder why this catching on so quick."

Anyways now on to the Guest Reviews.

Guest reviews:

John092: oh hey John good to see you, glad you like the story

Guest: don't worry I got some more for you here.

Guest: see above

Guest: what's wrong with being a Vegetarian? Vegetarian can kick ass too.

Guest: Here is the next chapter i hope you like it. Yea it's easy to hate Artemis in the books she never gets put in her place, and no the time when she got captured doesn't count because she got out of it and beat the guy who put here there in the first place.

* * *

"If you can't move forward then change your direction." - Albern Rose Grade one Preserver

My eyes flicked back to the two female hunters on either side of me. I was fully aware of my predicament. With Sara in my arms I would have to put her on my shoulder to draw one of my weapons. Running wasn't much of a option for me right now as I would have to rush one of my pursuers putting Sara at risk and right now that was not an option.

"Put the maiden down and surrender yourself, _Boy_ , you have nowhere to run now." The Silver eyed goddess ordered me.

"If I had a credit every time someone ordered me to surrender I would have enough credits to buy my own keep." I said shaking my head. "But to answer your question. Go to the Warp you dumb _Mon-keigh_!"

If Ezirdeza was here she would be laughing her ass off. In all my years of life I have never called another human mon-keigh mainly because I really didn't care for the term but in this case I felt it was proper. I also neglected to mention that I am fluent in the Eldar Language.

I dashed back into the chemical storage room kicking the door closed as I moved back, but due to the lack of a lock the door would not stop them at all. However It would give me a few seconds before I find arrows flying at me.

However there was only one way in and out of this room, and that was the door I just came in. Through flashbangs weren't the only grenade type I had on me. I pulled a tube looking grenade from my belt and threw it at the far wall. A few second later the grenade detonated sending plasma in every direction and making a large hole in the wall.

Now having a way out I dashed for my new exit just as the door that I came in was kicked in the door sent flying of it hinges. I narrowly dodged another arrow just as I turned the corner. I started to run as fast as I could down the hallway, my two hearts hammering in my chest as I pushed myself to go faster. An arrow bounced off my shield as I sprinted down the hall, luckily it only took off a very small percentage of my shield.

I took the next corner to break their line of sight on me, buying me a few more seconds. I pulled up a map of the building so I could find the nearest exit and to my luck I was coming up on the emergency fire exit. I took another corner trying to lose my two assailants by making quick turns to break their line of sight on me.

But they seemed to have some way of tracking me because my motion trackers had two white blips following me perfectly.

I growled in frustration. I was getting real tired of running away from theses hunters, at some point I need to stop and fight them. But that time was not now with Sara as weak as she is I could not risk leaving her unguarded.

Another arrow struck my shield as I ran down a long hallway but this time the arrow hit me in my heel. They were trying to take out my maneuverability by cutting my heel muscles. Luckily for me my boots were armored so they wouldn't be getting at my feet anytime soon.

As I came up on the emergency fire exit I bought my shoulder forward and lowered my profile so I would slam the leaver to open the door. I impacted the door moments later creating a loud ruckus as my body slammed into the door. The door itself swung open hitting the outer wall hard from the amount of force I put into it. My armor took most of the force from me ramming into the door but it still slowed me down a bit as I had to stop myself from falling down.

I spared a look back to see the two female hunters gaining on me, anger very apparent on their faces. It was times like this that I missed my team, if they were with me I could have put this little goddess and her followers down when we first met.

"There he is!" I heard a new voice call.

I looked to the voice to see a large group of armed officers in the parking lot. It only took them a moment for them to train their weapons on me. I bought my back to face them so they would not hit Sara. Sure my shields were extended over her but with that many bullets hitting my shields at once they would fail and going into recharge.

My shields started to take damage as the officers shot at me. They were firing low caliber bullets so they weren't doing much damage as my shields were designed to take a good seven shots from a bolter before going into recharge. However there were people there with automatic weapons so they were doing the most damage.

Death by a thousand pinpricks is still death.

My shields were halfway gone and falling fast by the time I got to the parking lot. The hunters seamed to bug off when law informants got involved most likely because they did not want to get noticed. Beeping started to fill my helmet to warn me that my shields were close to failing. I looked at the status of my shields to see them at ten percent and the forest was still a good one hundred yards away from me.

My shields broke a few seconds later and I started to hear the sound of bullets bouncing off my armor or stopping as soon as they connected with my armor. A few bullets hit my back suit but did not pierce it. My body suddenly jerked forwards as a round hit my back shoulder plate armor. The only thing I knew that could do something like that was a sniper rifle meaning that a sniper had me in his sights.

I stumbled a little but I was back to running for the forest edge moments later. I was about fifty-four yards away from the tree line now and most of the smaller arm fire had stopped hitting me as often but I could hear the sound of barking dogs behind me.

Ari probably noticed all the fighting but she knew not to run out in plain view; she would be waiting for me to enter the forest before joining me. The sniper got one more round into me before I made it into the forest. I could still hear the sound of dogs barking but I was not slowing down for a second, if I wasn't a wanted man now I sure as hell was now.

Trees flew by me as I ran through the forest. The dogs were gaining on me and no doubt I would be dealing with those hunters again very soon. I let out a loud whistle that echoed through the forest. Moments later it was resounded by a powerful howl causing the dogs chasing me to stop, let out a frightened whine, then turn tail and run back to their handlers.

I smiled as I saw the dogs back off, Ari was one intimidating wolf, good thing she was on my side. The sound of rustling bushes soon followed as I moved through the forest, Ari's white fur came into view moments later. She had a smile on her face as I came to stop in front of her.

"Hey girl thanks for the back up." I said putting Sara carefully over my shoulder.

She resounded by licking me before she laid herself down allowing me to get on her back.

I moved over to her said and climbed up. As soon as I was in place, and Sara secured in-between me and Ari, Ari started to move south away from the hospital. We only made it a good ten feet before something struck my back, but much like before it was stopped by my shield.

I turned around to see the two hunters who were chasing me through the hospital, Angry eyes had her bow trained on me. Ari turned to face the new threat and growled at them showing them her razor sharp teeth.

The silver eyed one looked at Ari, her expression softened before she looked back to me looking angry again. Silver eyes raised her hand. All the bushes around me started to move as I found myself surrounded by girls in silver clothing and bows trained on me.

"Now _boy_ you will release the maiden and surrender to us." Silver eyes said grimly while trying to look intimidating. "Don't bother trying to run our arrows are laced with a powerful sleeping poison that will render your wolf unconscious."

I looked over to the other hunters and zoomed in on their arrows. True enough there was a white liquid dripping from their arrowheads. Ari's hide was tough but it was not bulletproof, I had a feeling that these arrows would be able to pierce her fur.

I was not about to leave Ari here nor was I planning on getting captured. I could not use a flashbang as it would affect Ari as well, smoke grenade would not help either as they would just shoot as soon as I dropped it, if I tried to fight them off I would run out of ammunition way before I killed them all and I didn't like my chances with my power knife. The only reason I was able to get away last time was become Ari caught them by surprise, that would not work a second time.

I balled my fist, my ways out of this were next to nothing.

With only one option left to me I taped Ari on the shoulder. She looked back at me looking at me confidant I had a plan, but I didn't.

 _"I have no plan girl, I am sorry."_ I said to Ari in high gothic.

She looked at me shocked and the girls around me look puzzled never hearing high gothic before. I moved Sara forward and slid off Ari's back. I landed on the ground with a thump dropping to one knee from the force upon my body. I stood up standing well over the majority of the girls here.

I raised my hand, my trigger and middle finger came up then I rolled my wrist. It was an order. One I used when I wanted to tell my teammates silently to move out and since I was standing here Ari knew I was not moving out with her.

Ari did not move mostly likely refusing to leave me to them alone. She was too loyal to leave me alone against this many hostiles, but I was not having any of it.

"I gave you an order Ari I expect you to follow it." I said looking up at the white wolf.

The white wolf let out a whimper before she bolted. Sara flew off her body but Ari caught Sara in her mouth making sure to put little pressure on Sara's fragile body.

One of the hunters moved to shoot her but I reacted quicker and I shot her with Litany causing her to scream as the Plasma ate away her arm. I went to draw Deliverance but a arrow knocked it out of my hand. I then found Anger Eyes tackling me, I brought my arms up to block her next attacks aimed at my helmet.

She threw two punches into my arm before I threw my own punch at her face. She dogged it and used the opportunity to strike at me. Her fist hit my helmet, the force of the attack sent my head into the ground. However she did not see my other fist flying into her stomach with all the enhanced strength I could muster. She fell back clutching her stomach allowing me to roll to my feet. I drew my dagger as I lost Litany when Angry Eyes tackled me.

She got up too, a fire in her eyes as she looked at me. She drew two silver daggers and got into a fighting stance. I flipped my power dagger around so I was holding it in a reverse grip. We stared at each other for a moment before she shot forward with blinding speed.

She slashed at my chest piece but my shield stopped her from doing any damage, not that she could. As she was mid attack I sent my empty hand into her gut again before sending a low spinning kick into her stomach knocking her away from me.

She slide to a stop and looked up at me clearly pissed off.

I flipped my knife in my hand before going back into a low boxing like stance having my empty arm in front and my knife hand closer to my body. She charged me again throwing one of her knifes at me but I effortlessly batted it out of the way. When she reached me she went for a low spinning kick trying to knock my feet out from under me but I jumped back to avoid it. As soon as she recovered from her attack she launched at me bringing her knife to bear.

My own knife shot out to meet hers but as soon as our two knives clashed mine cut right through hers as if it was butter. She looked at her weapon shocked giving me time to send a upper cut into her jaw. Angry Eyes was launched backwards into the ground, however I hit her with enough force to send her sliding along the ground.

She recovered by using her momentum to do a backwards somersault before coming to a stop. She was about to charge me again but silver eyes caught her by the shoulder. Angry Eyes looked back at her leader not needing to say "why did you stop me".

"Enough Zoë, he is clearly better than you." The goddess said sounding disappointed in her follower but not wanting to try and beat me any further.

"But my Lady!" The now named Zoë protested.

"Enough you had your chance." The hunt goddess said before turning to face me.

"I will admit, _Boy_ , you're skilled, but now you deal with me." She said drawing her own daggers.

I said nothing, just getting back into my fighting stance. In a blink of an eye she was right in front of me and hitting me with her dangers with unnatural strength causing my body to dip forward with her attack. She then sent a dagger up my body as I was still coming down from her last attack. Her blade caught my chin causing me to fly a good six feet backwards into the air.

Her last attack sent my shields into recharge and made my neck sore. There was no way I was going to win in close combat against someone like her.

I landed on the ground with a grunt but I was back on my feet soon enough. But it was no use the goddess was already on top of me sending a fury of powerful attacks into my chest plate. Her knifes did not scratch my armor but I could feel the force of the attack. I bought my power knife up to slash at her but she avoided it and sent one of her daggers into my side right where my armor opened up to allow me to lean.

The dagger was stopped by my black suit but I could feel the sharp weapon pressing against my flesh. She then jumped of my leg doing a backflip while one of her feet caught me in my chin again causing me to stagger backwards.

The goddess stood and looked at me. "That armor is impressive." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "Where did you get it?"

"Hometown." I said sheathing my power knife and drawing Patton.

I was able to catch the goddess by surprise by my sudden weapon change causing her to take a buck shot from Patton. However the pellets went right through her as if her body was made of light. She recovered from her shock and she charged me again.

She punched me which sent me into a tree behind me but before I could push myself off it, the tree started to grow around me. In a few seconds bark wrapped around me like rope preventing me from moving.

I tried to pry myself out of my binds but it was no use I was not going anywhere. The tree pulled my arms behind my back and I soon found chains around my arms. I looked back to see one of the hunters had tied bronze chains to my arms. Not a metal I would use but I guess it has some kind of magic applied to it. The tree released me and I fell to my knees as another chain was wrapped around my body.

The hunt goddess walked up to me, using one of her daggers to lift my chin to face her. She looked at me with hateful and disappointed eyes before she moved away walking back to Zoë.

"Set up camp." She ordered her.

Zoë reluctantly nodded and started to order the other girls to set up tents. One of the girls came up to me and disarmed me of all my weapons then she spit on my visor before walking away. I lowered head as there was no more use in trying to fight them. They had caught him and there was no one who could save him now.

* * *

It was raining outside Artemis' tent. Zoë was standing at the entrance looking at the boy that had causing so much problems. The hunters had let the boy their lady had beaten out in the rain. He had not raised his head during the entire time they were setting up nor did he make a sound. It unsettled Zoë, he was up to something she knew it.

Behind her Artemis was looking over all the equipment they took from the body. Artemis held a large white revolver in her hand, there was nothing eye catching about the fire arm and she had already looked at the bullets and found them to be normal rounds. Artemis had attempted to fire the gun but it always misfired whenever she pulled the tagger.

The hunt goddess set the weapon back down then picked up the more modern looking weapon. As she was no gun expert she had no idea what it was called or why anyone would bother using such a crude weapon when a bow and arrow was a fair more useful weapon in hunting and even in war. One could fire at their enemy without alerting anyone else to their presence, with this you took one shot and everyone knew you were there.

However this one was different as it did not fire bullets instead I fired a green substance that burned their targets. One of her more seasoned hunters almost lost her arm to this weapon had they had not gotten her treated when they did.

There was nothing special about the boy's shotgun other than it could collapse with a push of a button located on the handle. The gun was likely any other mortal shotgun, what he could possible use it for was unknown to her. The boy also had one of the mortal assault weapons but this one was nothing special and its bullets were normal as well.

However the boy's knife caught her interest. It cut through Zoë's dagger like it was nothing and it was made from a steel looking metal. The dagger itself was five inches long and it looked like one of the mortal's combat knives the only difference being the two wires like tubes moving half way up the blade.

Artemis took her own knife and held it up to the boy's. After a short breath she clashed them but to her surprise the boy's knife did not cut hers instead they clashed like a normal blade would. She looked at the boy's blade closer he must have done something to the knife to make it shaper. Artemis wished the blade would activate.

Suddenly the blade was surrounded in a blue area that seemed to crack like lightning. Artemis immediately took her blade and tried to clash the two weapons again but this time the boy's dagger cut through Artemis' like it had done for Zoë's. Artemis smiled at the weapon she held in her hand. She was not like Ares in his love of weapons but Artemis respected a well made weapon. And the one in her hand was worthy of goddess.

She took her new dagger and placed it by her bed she would make a proper sheath for it later but for now she need to inspect the boy's revolver closer. She was certain that this weapon was the only that could kill monsters permanently and she would unlock its secrets.

"Lady Artemis how does thou intend to proceed with the boy?" Zoë asked Artemis walker over to her.

"We will interrogate him in the morning, get some rest." Artemis ordered not even looking at her lieutenant.

Zoë only bowed and left her mistress. Zoë's hair was soaked after a few moments of being in the rain. When she got halfway to her tent she stopped. She bawled her fist, turned on her heel then started for the boy.

As Zoë approached the boy she could feel her anger rising. Here was the boy that has beaten her not once, not twice, but four times and she hated him for it. For making her feel weaker than a male, for beating her in close combat in front of the entire hunt and her lady no less.

"Stand up." Zoë ordered quietly but the boy made no movement to acknowledge her presences. "I said STAND UP BOY!" She ordered him again kicking him in the head.

He fell over into the mud that had gathered beneath him but still he made no move and it infuriated her.

"Do you not think me as a threat?!" She yelled at him pulling him up to face her but his head dangled almost like he was dead. "Looking at me you insufferable male!" She ordered while back handing him.

His armor was still on and it hurt to hit him with her bare fists but she was too angry to care about the pain in her fist. Zoë was starting to hate his helmet, with it he was like a faceless enemy who showed no emotion who fought just because something got in his way. She felt like just another person he had to fight before he would continue on his way, she was just another face, another body to walk over.

The boy's red visor blacked like he was shutting his eyes. He was ignoring her, this male demigod who was not even a fraction of her age was ignoring her.

Zoë screamed a rage filed scream and drew her one good dagger and started to stab him but his golden field protected him as she stabbed at him. It took her a good thirty hits before his golden energy field broke and she started to stick his armor directly.

"Stop!" *clink* "Ignoring!" *clink* "Me!" *clink* "You!" *clink* "stupid" *click* "MALE!" *Snap*

Her dagger snapped.

"You're a pitifully sight Zoë daughter of Atlas." A new male voice said a voice Zoë recognized.

Zoë looked up to see a black haired muscular man leaning up against a tree a good twenty yards. He was wearing a purple robe with no shoes on.

"I thought that the girl that I tricked into helping me would have learned when she is being played by now but I guess I was wrong." Hercules said shaking his head.

Zoë yelled and threw her dagger at him but as soon as it stuck him he disappeared like he was made from mist. She lightly hit the boy's chest plate tears now freely flowing from his eyes. Zoë remember how she helped Hercules get the golden apple, she remembered how she gave him her own weapon to help him in his quest, she remembered how she loved him, and how he betrayed her. It hurt more than any weapon could.

"Even thou armor is better than me." Zoë quietly. "Is thou godly father Hercules? Has he sent thy to me just to torment me even more?" Zoë asked knowing that in all likelihood he wasn't.

"No I'm not."

Zoë eyes shot wide. Her eyes drifted to the boy she was kneeling over. He was looking at her but his visor was polarized. She could see Hazel eyes looking back at her. Hazel eyes that knew pain, war, and suffering.

"I sorry that you had your heart broken."

His visor turn black again and his body went limp. Zoë let go of him stood then walked away tears still falling from her eyes.

* * *

Hey guys that the end of this one. Yes is shorter than the last one but things about to pick up. I closed the polls a while back because the winner was starting to become apparent. So next chapter the winner will be entering the story and they will link up with Wolfgang in the following chapter.

Also I have started working on a new story. This one will be a Marvel Percy Jackson crossover with the main character being the first son of Artemis but here is the kicker our main character will be a marksman and he will have a symbiote to help him out. So let me know that you think in your review.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and due try to avoid getting surrounded.


	8. The Wolf's Girlfreind

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

Alright guys were back with the next chapter. And I have some bad news for you guys. I have been neglecting my other stories and I need to work on them. SO! I will be forcing myself to stay away from working on this story as much as I can. Case in point, I have not updated the original story with Wolfgang in it for some time and that needs to change.

Now that does not mean this story is going on hold I just need to work on my other stories more than I do right now.

I know R.O.W. has been waiting for the next chapter in Preserver's OP.

" _Well the last chapter kinda left off on a cliffhanger so yeah."_

Now let's do these guest reviews and get onto the stories.

Guest reviews:

John092: I hope this was soon enough.

Howdy hi: I don't know what you mean by "an army of floofy foxes"… so… um… R.O.W. help me out here.

" _You're on your own on this one."_

Guest: very true my friend.

Goldfish: You'll have to wait and see ;)

* * *

"I once thought that our bond was a curse. I know better now." - Lanasya Soulseer of the Night Angel

The sun was starting to come up over the hills by the time my captors decided to pick me up and move me into one of the white tents. The tent only contained a single chair which they shoved me into before they left. A few moments later the hunt goddess entered the tent alone with her second close behind her.

The goddess held Deliverance in her hand. she then pointed my revolver at me and pulled the trigger.

*Click*

It misfired like I knew it would. Deliverance was special in the fact that it would only fire if one of its wielders wielded it, to everyone else it was useless. My brother made me one of Deliverance's wielders after he passed the weapon onto me, sure my brother could still use it but he would not take the weapon back.

But one wielder cannot simply make someone else a wielder just like that. Deliverance had final say on the matter. To become a wielder another wielder would have to Deliverance point it at the new wielder and pull the trigger. If Deliverance found them worthy the gun would misfire if not… well… let's just say they would have a large hole in their body.

I was just glad my brother give me Deliverance instead of Deliverance's twin weapon Damnation, as Damnation went about testing its new wielders differently then Deliverance did.

The goddess lowered my weapon and walked up to me. I looked her square in the eye with no fear, for when you stare down a Chaos god nothing else really compares after that… side of a Damned Legionary.

"Why won't this weapon work? I know it has worked for you." Artemis questioned me.

I said nothing just sat there waiting for her to-

The goddess backed handed me knocking over my chair and killing half of my shields. Zoë stood me back up then backed off letting her goddess do the interogating.

"If you will not tell me I will rip the information out of your mind." She threatened.

I smiled. You see I have this implant in my brain that makes infiltrating my brain psionicly very dangerous. Think of it like walking through a minefield, one wrong step and you get a migraine the likes of which you have never felt before.

So I sat there waiting for the goddess to try and take the information by force. It didn't take very long because I felt a cold presence enter my mind moments later. She only took a few steps forward before she stepped on a mental mine. Dumb goddess didn't even get a foot in.

The goddess grabbed her head and cried out in pain as the psionic backlash hit her. From the way she was screaming she did not bring up her own defenses so the effects were worse than what they could have been.

To add insult to injury I willed my helmet to play Dave Edmunds' I Hear You Knocking over my speakers. Zoë kneeled down by her leader asking her what was wrong but the silver eyed goddess was in too much pain to reply.

"What did thou do my lady?!" Zoë demanded.

"She entered my mind uninvited and she tripped one of my mental defenses." I answered her simply.

Why was I being cooperative with Zoë you might ask well because if you have a chance to make friends in your enemy's ranks then it was best to try. But why Zoë well I had the most information on her so she was the best choice at the moment.

"You will stop thy attack at once boy!" Zoë ordered.

"Tell me, you are a hunter. Can you call an arrow back once it has been let loose?" I asked her tilting my head to the side a little bit.

Realization filled her facial features when I finished speaking. The damage was done now the goddess had to ride out the pain until it ended which more times than not ended with the said person going unconscious.

Zoë lifted her leader over her shoulder and dashed out of the tent, leaving Deliverance on the floor. I looked at the pistol lying on the ground waiting for its wielder to pick it up. Deliverance also had one trick that I had used in the past to get out of prisons but there was a shadow in-between me and the weapon so I could not use it right now.

You see Deliverance could travel through light to a wielders hand but that was the thing it could only travel through light so this ability was useless in dark areas and it took a lot of focus to do it. But even if I could get it into my hand my hands were chained in a way where I could not point Deliverance at the chains bounding my hands. So I was stuck here.

The area became quite. Not even the hunters outside asking what had happened could be heard anymore.

"Hello Hestia." I said as a sat in the tent alone.

I smelt her a few moments before Zoë left with her leader. I knew that the hunters were not roasting marshmallows so the only other sensible answer was that Hestia was nearby.

A girl no older than nine walked into the tent wearing the hunters' silver uniform. The girl looked just like Hestia. She had the same brown eyes and black hair only difference was that she was smaller than her adult form. Hestia closed the entrance to the tent and her clothes changed in a flash of fire. She was now wearing a plain modest brown dress that covered her body almost completely.

The hearth goddess approached me. "I see you're in a bit of a predicament."

"Nothing I can't get out of with time and patience." I responded looking the goddess in the eyes.

"If your claim is correct and you are a mortal then I don't think you can get out of this without someone's help." Hestia said smiling at me.

"Are you offering?" I asked having a good feeling on that the price may be.

"If you become my champion my niece will have to stop hunting you or risk my wrath."

"So you're just going to make me your champion than show me off to the rest of your pantheon?"

"No." She responded sounding offended. "I would keep you a secret until I had to reveal you."

"So then your niece would keep chasing me then." I reasoned.

She look like she was going to reply but her words died in her mouth when she connected the dots. Her face fell as she realized she was just beaten by her own logic and that her plain would not work.

I could not stop myself from laughing at her. She must have spent a while planning out all my questions and how to respond to them but never thought I could connect the dots myself. Here Hestia was trying to get me, a flipping preserver, to join her and she did not think that I would connect the dots.

Hestia's face went red from embarrassment and she stomped her feet on the ground like a child would do when throwing a fit. "Stop laughing at me! I just need to think this over again!"

I did not stop. In fact I started to laugh harder to a point where I started to cough. I mean here is a goddess that is probably much older than me and here she is acting like a child.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my mind someone was trying to get into my mind. A blue aura weaved thought my mental defenses like it knew them by heart. Scratch That it was not weaving thought my defenses more like it was danced through my mental minefield like an exotic dancer. it was taking its sweet time too.

When it got to my passed my mental minefield it took but a gesture for the presence brake down my final defenses and gained access to my brain. It started to shift through my recent memories. Opening and closing the doors in my brain with such care that if I wasn't trained to fight mental intrusions I would have never known it was there.

Once it finished I felt her approached me mentally. The once blue aura took shape. I would have kicked myself if I could, because I should have know who this was as soon as she touched my mind but could not take my eyes off her.

She was about my height, she had a gorgeous figure and I knew her hair and skin were like no other. Her breasts were good sized, not too big to get in the way but not too small to go unnoticed even in her armor. Her blue eyes pierced my very soul and dispelled any dark thoughts in my mind. She had bright red hair that flowed down her back like a gentle stream. I could not smell her hair but I knew that no perfume could match it.

 _ **"Cerka Cherital."**_ She said to me in the Eldar language.

 _"Cerka Cherital."_ I replied to her in kind.

She smiled, closing the distance between us and hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling whole once again with no doubt that she was feeling the same way.

 **"You better tell that goddess to leave so I can wipe out those hunters for hurting you."**

I opened my eyes to see that relatively no time had passed since I was in my mindscape. Hestia was still looking embarrassed as she tried to think of what to do next.

"Hestia it would be in your best interest to leave."

Hestia looked at me, embarrassment turning to confusion. "But you need help."

" _She_ is here." I said smirking behind my helmet.

* * *

Above an uninhabited death world a Warp portal opened and out of it came a large dropship. The ship was much bigger than a thunderhawk but had a very simpler design. Having the wing attached to the engines. The main section of the ship had four large ramps, two on each side, each ramp was big enough to load or unload a tank or large walker with ease and with ample space inside it could hold up to four Freedom Knights.

Besides the large vehicle bay the ship also had enough room to house ten people. The rest of the ship was dedicated to repair bays, med bays and other things to keep the ship functional as well as keeping the crew healthy. The bridge was located on the front top portion of the ship. In the middle of the upper hull was a large turret armed with an array of weapons. (Search MechWarrior leopard dropship on Google should be the first image.)

On the wing was a symbol. A Rose on a shield with a sword behind it and a pair of wings on either side of the shield. On top of the shield was the helm of a Knight, two eyes staring out of the visor forever on watch.

"This is where the trail leads us." The Red armored Techmarine said gazing at his screen.

"Yes I can feel it." The ship's Rune Priest said feeling the power of the Warp gathered on the planet's surface. "Our Leader is near but still far away."

 **"Dude you just contradicted yourself."** An unmarked black armored marine said with an echoey voice.

The Rune Priest let out a wolfish growl at the marine.

"No Vulkabro is right." A eldar woman said. "I can feel my soul reconnecting with his but he is still out of reach for me to reach him. Our trail leads us to the planet surface."

"Brother Blood Angel what do the sensors tell you?" A large marine with a human skull for a helmet asked.

"Large creatures dot the planet no identified Xeno races detected." The Techmarine answered. "However there is one large temple like building, no bio signals other than plant life near the temple."

"Is there enough room to land on top of the temple?" The Black Dragon Chaplain asked.

The Blood Angel was quite for a moment before he responded. "Yes, plenty."

"Then let us make our landing."

"Yes brother." Blood Angel said as he took the ship controls in his hands and directed the drop ship towards the planet.

 **"Attention prepare for planetary landing. All unarmed crew members proceed to the armory"** The Techmarineannounced over the ship's speakers.

The dropship descended towards the planet. The outer hull burned as the ship came through the atmosphere. The dropship soon exited the atmosphere and pulled out of its nose dive then leveled out. The ship's engines died down as the ship approached the temple. Landing gears deployed from the bottom of the ship allowing the ship to land.

Two of the ships vehicle ramps lowered on either side of the ship and from them emerged two freedom knights. The two knights started for the edges of the temple to provide an overwatch in case some of the local creatures became interested.

The rest of the nine crew members soon came out all in their wargear at the ready. In total there were five marines, two normal looking human females, and two eldar.

The top of the temple had two levels with an upper and lower level with a staircase connecting the two. The drop ship landed on the first level because the second level had ruble all over it. The team proceeded up the stairs to the second level the marines had their heads on a swivel while the rest of the team kept their eyes focused on the structure at the edge of the temple.

The structure was a small arch with what appeared to be engravings all along the arch; however they were difficult to see due to the overgrowth. The Eldar leading the group started to get dizzy and had to deploy her Soulseer spear to keep herself upright. The psyker marine started to come under the same effects as the soulseer as he got closer.

"What is afflicting your wolf brother?" The team's apothecary said coming to the Rune Priest's side.

"The Warp is unstable here." He said trying to recompose himself. "I doubt a daemon could stay here for but a minute before being ripped apart. The only reason we remain is because we are "grounded" to the Material World."

"It would be better for you to stay on the ship then brother." The apothecary said checking the space wolf's vital signs.

"No I will endure but I cannot risk tapping into the Warp while so close to that structure."

"Very well brother but on the first sign of you becoming unstable I will drag you back to the ship if I have to." The white armored marine declared before helping the space wolf to his feet.

The two marines caught up to the rest of the group who had moved on while they were talking. The arch was only seven feet tall and about six feet wide and there appeared to be statues built there at one point but had since crumbled away. There were a few blast marks on the ground in a humanoid looking shape but they were too distorted to be sure.

The soulseer put her hand to her head as she they got close to the arch. She could feel her bond reform with their missing leader. He came through here there was no doubt about it but there was still a type of wall keeping the bond from reforming completely and it was giving her a headache.

"This is the place." The Blood Angel Techmarine said looking at the arch. "This arch has something to do with our leader's disappearance from our plain of existence."

"The question is how does it play in his disappearance?" The marine with a skull helmet asked.

The Techmarine approached the arch and used his hand to clear the moss and overgrowth from the arch. The arch appeared to be made from stone and the engravings must do something as he could not since any form of machinery within the stone.

"That is a question I will try to answer brother chaplain." The marine said stepping back from the arch. "Perhaps the answer lies beneath us."

 **"Or the motherload of booby-traps and large creatures looking for a snack."** The black armored marine said walking up to the techmarine.

"Please the traps here would be child's play." The darker skinned Eldar scoffed spinning a dagger in her hand. "Besides we are wearing armor what's the worst that these old traps due to us?"

"Says the one who is wearing the least amount of "armor"." The apothecary countered pointing out the eldar's rather… revealing clothing.

"And hide this gorgeous body from the world. I think not." The Eldar scoffed back running her hands up her body.

 **"Hey guys I found a soft spot."** The Black armored marine said as he was about to kick the floor beneath him.

"SHAWN NO!" The Black Dragon space marine yelled out just as Shawn kicked the ground.

The rock gave way creating a hole right below the black unmark space marine.

 **"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"** Shawn's voice echoed as he fell into the temple.

The entire group ran over to the hole to see if they could see their teammate at the bottom.

 **"Hey guys I found the bottom. Also ouch."** Shawn's voice came from the darkness below.

The chaplain growled at the marine's incompetence. "Brother Vulkabro let us search this temple. The rest of you will try and figure out what that arch is."

The Rune Priest nodded and the two marines jumped down landing with a crash moments later, while the remaining warriors backed away from the hole. The techmarine started back to the drop ship to get his equipment to better study the arch. A woman in a black skin tight suit, with tactical buckles over it, and a large sniper rifle started towards the remains of a building that might have been a watch tower at one point but was now just a pile of ruble. The soulseer approached the arch and placed her hand upon its rocky frame.

All of a sudden the arch sprung to life the symbols on the arch started to glow. The soulseer sensing the possible danger backed away only to be caught by something. She looked to the center of the arch to see a white ball of energy with energy lines attached to her arms and legs.

The darker skinned eldar saw this and rushed to the soulseer's assistance. She drew her power sword and brought it down on the energy line only to have it bounce off. The arch then generated a psionic pulse that knocked the dark skinned eldar to the ground a few feet away.

The other human near the arch drew her plasma pistol and started to fire at the energy lines but to no effect. Seeing this she turned to the blue freedom knight on the edge of the temple and called for it. The Knight turned around on command and started to sprint towards the group, the other red knight hearing the commotion turned around as well but did not immediately rush to see that was going on.

While this was happening the energy lines started to pull the soulseer closer to the arch. The soulseer tried to anchor herself but there was nowhere for her to latch onto, the arch seemed to be drawing on her own psyker powers so she could not use them to break free.

As the eldar was pulled to the active arch she could feel her soul reach out trying to reach their leaders soul again but this time it was stronger and she could feel some emotions from it. Pity being at the forefront.

For a moment the soulseer relaxed her muscles and she stopped resisting the pull of the energy lines. When she realised what she had done it was already too late and the soulseer was flung towards the white energy ball that opened up into a portal for a split second before it engulfed her.

The soulseer found herself in a green forest different from the ones surrounding the temple. While that one was wild with many dangers lurking within it, this one was calm and she could not sense anything dangerous nearby.

She stood up and looked around. She was no longer in her soulseer armor instead she was now wearing her casual clothes. Them being blue jeans, a white t-shirt that showed off her breast a little, and a black jacket that Wolfgang got for her a while back.

Using her powers she could swap her clothes for her armor in a instant using a pocket dimension that she could store just about anything in.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure washed over her causing her to let out a pleasure filled cry. She quickly covered her mouth to try and stop herself from crying out but that only muffled the sound. She felt it the bound she shared with Wolfgang was reforming at an exponential rate.

Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees clutching her mouth and womanhood. Her soul was going too fast for her body to keep up with the process causing her body to experience extreme pleasure. luckily the bonding completed a few moments later but the eldar was still unable to stand as her body slowly came back down from the sudden pleasure attack.

She managed to get to her feet once the wave of pleasure had subsided enough but she was still wobbly.

'Only you can do this to me Wolfgang.' She thought to herself as she activated the bound. 'You must be nearby.'

She easily gained accessed to Wolfgang's mind. He too had sensed her presence but he seemed to be in a state of shock. She started to shift through his recent memories. She found herself getting angry at this female tribe, which was led by this _goddess_ , for attacking him without reason. She then was shocked to find that they were now very far back in the past and now stood on humanities birth place.

Happiness filled her when Wolfgang found Ari in that cave. No doubt Vulkabro would be overjoyed to know that Ari was alive and well. Angry returned as the goddess caught up with Wolfgang and demanded his weapon that his eldest brother gave him. She had no right to it, that weapon was meant for Wolfgang and Wolfgang alone.

She then saw the _goddess_ named Hestia help him escape. She was grateful that the _goddess_ saved him from the other _goddess_ but she was foolish to think that Wolfgang would be her champion just like that.

She saw how Wolfgang saved the young girl known as Sara. Even from view Wolfgang's memory she could tell that Sara was no normal human. She had a odd sweet flowery scent about her even though she had been in the forest sweating. The red haired Eldar saw Wolfgang help her in the human hospital before having to make another escape from the hunt _goddess_ she was starting to share Wolfgang's aggravation with this _goddess_.

She watched as Wolfgang ordered Ari to run while he distracted them. She watched his fight with the one called Zoë then the fight with the _goddess_ to which he lost to. This tribe reminded the eldar of the Imperium in some ways, but instead of being xenophobic they were misandrists.

However that was a problem for her as they now held HER Wolfgang in their uncaring hands. And that was unacceptable.

She turned to face Wolfgang after she finished going through his memories. He looked back at her, a longing look in his hazel eyes. He had grown a beard since his time in this world, but she would forgive him for not getting rid of it.

This time anyways.

"Cerka Cherital." She said to Wolfgang in the Eldar language.

 **"Cerka Cherital."** He replied to her in kind.

She smiled then ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug, he hugged her back just as tightly. She felt whole once again no doubt Wolfgang was feeling the same way.

"You better tell that goddess to leave so I can wipe out those hunters for hurting you." She ordered him. She had no "bone to pick", as Wolfgang would say, with that goddess so she was off the hook.

However the other goddess, Artemis, was about to find out firsthand what happened when someone hurts a psyker's man.

* * *

And on that cliffhanger I bid you adieu. Until we meet again.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and now I will try to fine R.O.W. a proper girlfriend.

" _Say's the one who Can't spell or understand proper grammar."_

"Why you do me dirty like that?"


	9. A Eldar's Wrath

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

"Hehehe."

' _what are you laughing at?"_

"Oh you'll know in a moment."

Guest reviews.

John092: I am to please. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖).

Goldfish: You will find out ;). You know that's not a bad idea thanks for that.

* * *

"You piss off our men, you'll end up with a lot of dead soldiers and maybe a few damaged buildings. But you piss off our women and… well, you'll be feeling the side effects for years to come." - Lord Malkus Rose Head of House Rose

"Who is she?" Hestia asked looking a tab bit concerned.

"You will find out in about-" I paused to take a quick look at my squad status bar on my HUD. Said bar being empty at the moment but then a box with a yellow symbol appeared in the lower left side of my HUD.

Said symbol was an open hand with vortex surrounding it. However the yellow color of the symbol caused me some concern. My squad status bar tracked my squad's vitals, green meant active with no wounds, yellow meant that he/she was hurt but not severely, orange meant wounded and said person was in need of medical attention, red meant that he/she was incapacitated and was in need of urgent medical attention, and black meant that they were dead.

However the squad uplink had a range of about fifty yards, so since I was getting Lanasya's uplink signal meant she was within those fifty yards. So she was close very close.

"Ten minutes depending on how fast she is moving." I finished looking back to the goddess.

"You best tell her to sneak in then because if she is a mortal like you then there is no way that she can take on the hunters by herself." Hestia said urgently.

I shook my head. "No she can with both arms tied behind her back. I don't think she is going to kill them however, she is going to show them what true fear is."

"How is she going to do that?"

"You know the Warp I mentioned last time we met." Hestia nodded. "She can harness it and let's just say those who can harness the Warp like she can, can flatten mountains."

The ground shook as one of the tents outside went up in a ball of fire.

'Feel like using fire today?' I asked once I felt her mind connect to mine.

An amused feeling entered my mind.

The hunters started to raise the alarm as Lanasya attacked the camp. Even from within the tent I could see the hunters' shadows running around trying to arm themselves. I could not stop the smile appearing on my face as Lanasya rained down destruction upon the camp.

Lanasya was by far one of my strongest crew members. Originally Lanasya was a Eldar Ranger who was part of the warhost that was on Kronus. When the Imperial Guard destroyed the Eldar stronghold she fled into the wilderness were she was attacked by a demon.

I was on the planet at the time, and I happen to be in the area when Lanasya was attacked. I was able to killed the demon and healed her wounds but doing that set back my time by three days. It was there our bond formed though neither of us knew it at the time. Having nowhere to go, and having a slight influence from the forming bond, I offered to take her off world and back to an eldar fleet.

However a few things happened along the way and she ended up being forced to stay with me. When we returned to my home planet I found out that she was a psyker. I had Lanasya learn from the psykers on planet so that she could control her powers, and she end up being a lot more powerful than I originally thought.

From there her powers continued to grow until she was strong enough to take the Soulseer trials, which she passed with flying colors. All the while our bond only got stronger until we could literally read each other's mind whenever we wanted. And don't even get me started on those cuddle sessions.

If she wanted to Lanasya could annihilate this entire camp with but a jester. It was one of the reasons I tried not to get on her bad side, because no matter how far I went, no matter how fast I went Lanasya would always catch me.

The screams of pain filled the air as flashes of light appeared on walls of the tent. Lanasya was in the camp now. I could feel her presence clear as day now. Lanasya was using Warp lightning from the sounds coming from the outside. The cries of pain soon died out as Lanasya defeated every hunter that tried to attack her.

I felt my bonds start to sack as Lanasya approached my tent. I looked to the hearth goddess, who had yet to leave, she was staring at the tent entrance while slowly backing up. She must have sensed Lanasya's powerful aura approaching, whether she was afraid or just being cautious was up for debate.

"Hestia I suggest you leave now." I commanded her sternly but she didn't even acknowledge me as she was focused on the very powerful person stepping into the tent.

Lanasya foot entered the tent and was soon followed by the rest of her gorgeous body. She was currently in her civilian clothes at the moment which only served to show off how beautiful she was. Lanasya shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms while she smirked at me. I'm not going to lie but seeing her walking in with destruction in her wake turned me on a little.

Lanasya looked at the goddess for a moment before she looked back to me.

"Hum, I kinda like you like that." Lanasya said looking at me in chains.

"You're not going dark on me are you?" I said somewhat seriously and somewhat amused.

She chuckled before she waved her hand in front of her. My chains snapped as soon as Lanasya finished her hand wave. I stood up rubbing my wrists as they were rubbing my arms something mean. Lanasya slammed into me moments later pulling me into a strong hug.

"I missed you." She said tears running from her eyes.

I hugged her back as my own eyes started the water works. We stood there in each other's embrace for a good five minutes before we were interrupted by a silver arrow. However said arrow came to a stop mid air inches from Lanasya's back.

Lanasya sighed and let go of me then turned to face our attacker. Zoë was standing at the entrance with her bow trained on us.

"We were having a moment." Lanasya growled before flicking her finger at Zoë.

Zoë was thrown out of the tent a good forty feet until her back met a tree. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs from the impact. Lanasya extend her hand towards the huntress and the roots from the tree began to wrap around her keeping the huntress from going anywhere.

'What goes around comes around.' I thought to myself as I watched the roots wrap around Zoë.

It was at this point I noticed that Lanasya was using her psyker powers more than usual. If I could beat these hunters then I knew for a fact that she could out fight these hunters without her powers and with one arm tied behind her back.

Normally when a psyker used their powers too much they ran the risk of messing up and using their bodies as a gate to the Warp letting out demons. Granted with Lanasya's training and implants she received on Reach allowed her to hide her presence in the Warp. Top that with the fact she was an Eldar and… well she could spam her powers and still not draw any attention to herself.

However she always practiced restraint when it came to using her powers. Now she was using them all willy-nilly which caused some concern. I would have to speak with her about this later.

"We can talk later." Lanasya said most likely reading my mind. "Right now we have a wolf to meet up with."

Lanasya took my hand and pulled me along. I planted my feet in the ground bringing us both to a stop. She looked back at me for a moment before realization came to her face.

"Oh, right your wargear." The red haired eldar said with an amused smile.

I gently took her hand off me then went to retrieve my downed revolver. A sense of satisfaction came over me as I picked Deliverance back up and holstered it. I turned back to Lanasya and we both walked out of the tent.

"That _goddess_ is still back there." Lanasya said gesturing to the tent with her thumb.

"She is probably stunned by how breathtaking your are." I said smirking at her.

She chuckled. "You sure it's not my powers?"

"Na, I don't think so."

We walked through the camp casualty as all the hunters were either a holding their heads mumbling to themselves or they were an unconscious sizzling mess on the ground. These hunters were clearly not ready for true battle. Like my previous observation suggested they were no warriors. These hunters were good for tracking and, as their name implied, hunting end of discussion. They could not hold out in a firefight or stand up to an opponent that could land their attacks on them. If their goddess was stupid enough to send them to a battlefield they would take massive losses just from the first few minutes of fight.

Sure the Dark Eldar deployed similar tactics but they used firearms and they had some sort of protection, albeit not very much but it was still there. The only reason I could point to as how they survived for so long was that their enemy used similar weapons, as that could be the only reason for their survival thus far.

We were walking towards the biggest tent in the camp because Artemis would probably have my weapons in her tent as she was inspecting them. I pushed the flap open when we got to the tent. The room was decorated with things one would get from hunting for a long time. Furs, pelts, and the like were neatly on display for visitors to see the hunting prowess of the goddess.

On a table near a bed that was currently occupied by the hunt goddess herself, still recovering from the mental backlash she suffered. My weapons were arranged by type on the table with the ammunition in a small pile near the weapon they went to.

I moved over to the table and started to retrieve my weapons. I picked up Litany and slipped a fresh clip into the weapon before holstering it. Patton looked untouched and it went back into its folded form with no problem. The newest addition to my arsenal was undamaged and ready for combat. The Legion of the Damned medallion was on the wall most likely the goddess took it as a trophy. I slipped the medallion back into my back ammo pouch before I started to look around for my power knife.

I found it next to the goddess bed, along with Lanasya rising her soulseer spear up to deliver a killing blow.

"Lanasya." I warned.

"What I'm just repaying the debt." She said glancing at me.

I walked up to Lanasya and put my hand on her shoulder. "There are more gods like her." I warned her. "We don't need the rest of them coming after us because we killed her. From what I have gathered of her so far she is too prideful to asked for help. Better one we know we can beat than a dozen we don't."

She growled before she lowered her weapon. "You are right." She said though she did not want to admit it. Instead she flicked the goddess on her forehead to satisfy her thirst for retribution.

I nodded to her and went to pick up my power knife. With my knife back where it belonged the two of us walked out of the tent and back into the forest. We both broke into a sprint when we entered the forest, while Lanasya was faster than me in a straight up sprint she could not parkour like I could. Lanasya soon fell behind me as I used the terrain to my advantage. I taught Lanasya how to parkour but she was not an expert like I was, as I started learning when I was seven.

I let out a sharp and loud whistle as we moved through the forest in hopes that Ari was nearby, and knowing the wolf she would not have gone far. A howl returned my whistle moments later. My helmet tracked the sound coming from the west.

I pointed out our new heading to Lanasya, who nodded to me and fell in behind me. We ran for a good ten minutes before I spotted a familiar bundle of white fur waiting patiently with her tail wagging. I give the signal for Lanasya to hold while I went out to greet Ari first.

Ari ran to me as soon as I came out into the open. I found myself on the ground with Ari running her tongue all over me while she let out whining noises in-between licks. I tried to roll away from her lick attacks but she pinned me in place with her front paw.

"Ok *lick* you can *lick* help me now!" I called to Lanasya when I sensed that I was not going to get out of Ari's clutches anytime soon.

"I don't know." Lanasya said coming out of the forest giggling. "Perhaps I should let Ari have her way with you for little bit. You did make her run away without you."

At the sound of Lanasya's voice Ari's head shot up. As soon as her eyes made contact with Lanasya's body she jumped off mine and ran at the eldar. A similar fate awaited Lanasya as Ari tackled her and started to lick her body like her life depended on it. All the while the eldar was trying to tell Ari down, but her demands fell on deaf ears as the white wolf had no intention of letting the eldar go without being covered in her slobber.

"Wolfgang *lick* help *lick* me!" Lanasya cried out as Ari licked her.

"I don't know." I said smirking. "Perhaps I should let Ari have her way with you for little bit. She has not seen you in awhile."

After a few minutes I got Ari to get off Lanasya, however she was none too pleased with me and I found myself dogding Warp bolts. But once Lanasya nearly started a forest fire she stopped shooting at me. I found Sara up against a tree still unconscious but she was looking better.

"So this is the girl you saved from those slavers." Lanasya said kneeling down beside the girl.

"Yea, this is Sara Summers. But I guess you already knew that." I said before Lanasya smirked at me. "I have a feeling she is more than human."

"Yes." Lanasya said taking on a more serious tone. "A power flows through her body and soul that is nothing like a psyker's. She is a hybrid of some sort."

"The Hearth goddess called me a demigod a few times." I said bringing my hand to my chin. "Is it possible that this girl is a demigod?"

"With the creatures that lurk on this planet anything is possible." Lanasya said running her hand through Sara's hair. "The poor child has suffered much in a short amount of time."

The two of us became silent for a moment as Lanasya tended to Sara and I thought about our next move.

"We can't say here for long." I said breaking the silence. "Those hunters have been tracking me ever since I got here and I can't seem to lose them."

"Indeed but with my presence here it will become harder for them to find us." Lanasya stood up and waved Ari over. The Fenrisian Wolf came over and stt down beside the soulseer. "Wolfgang we should teleport away from this place."

"Fenrisian I know can survive the trip through the Warp but I don't think we should risk it with Sara." I said voicing my concerns. "She could die or worse."

"That will not be a problem in this plane of existence." Lanasya said making my eyes go wide. "The Warp here is calm like an untouched ocean. The worst that could happen to her is a slight case of dizziness."

"Are you sure?" I said dead serious, sure I trusted Lanasya with my life but I had to be sure.

"I am. I entered the Warp myself and I found it calm, I believe I was the first being to ever step foot there."

"If you are sure then I have no objections." I said walking up to her. "But still, I request that you use all the caution you would use back in our world."

"If it will ease your mind then I will." Lanasya said rolling her eyes before she began to summon the powers of the Warp. In the next moment we were traveling through the Warp.

* * *

Artemis woke with a splitting headache that caused her to hold her head and let out a grunt from the pain. Despite it Artemis pulled herself out of bed and tried for the exit to her tent. Her walk was shaky and she had to use her arms to keep herself upright.

All Artemis could remember was entering the boy's mind then immediately experiencing the worst pain she ever felt. Trying to remember anything else past that caused the pain to intensify. Artemis eventually made it out of her tent only for her eyes to go wide with horror.

Her hunters lay all over the ground many of them unmoving while others were mumbling to themselves in the fetal position. Artemis' pain vanished when she looked upon her fallen hunters. She ran to the nearest hunter and got down beside them.

As soon as she laid her hands upon she felt how hot her hunter's body was. She could tell from the hunter's skin color that her flesh was burned from the inside out something electrical attacks did. Panic began to set in as she suspected her father had down this as punishment for not bring the boy to him as soon as she caught him.

Then it hit her.

"Apollo!" Artemis cried out.

A few moments later the sun god appeared in a flash of bright light. He was in his normal godly attire that being a white robe.

"Yeah little sis what do you-" Apollo's voice died in this mouth as he looked upon the bodies that littered the camp. "What the Hades happened here?!"

"I don't know but my hunters need medical care." Artemis said not caring that Apollo called her younger than him.

"Right." Apollo said running to the nearest hunter picking her up and rushing off to the camps medical tent.

Artemis began to the same as she did not care that her brother was touching her hunters at the moment. Their survival meant more to her then her opinion on the male gender right now. It took nearly fifteen minutes for Artemis and Apollo to gather all of the hunters and move them to the medical tent.

Apollo immediately set to work when all of the hunters were on a bed in the medical tent. He changed his clothing to that of a doctor's when he began to treat the hunters. Artemis on the other hand went to look for lieutenant as she had no time to look for her in the rush to save her hunters' lives.

"Zoë!" Artemis cried out when she saw her lieutenant bounded to a tree. The goddess ran to her and willed the tree to remove its roots from her lieutenant's body.

The tree's roots obeyed and unraveled themselves from Zoë's body. Artemis grabbed on to Zoë and tried to wake her. Her lieutenant's eyes slowly opened and she looked up to see the face of her worried mistress.

"I'm am sorry mistress." Zoë said weakly. "I have failed thou again."

"I don't not care about that Zoë what happened here?" Artemis said taking on a gentle but worried tone.

"The boy she came for the boy." Zoë said doing trying her best to stay awake.

"Who?!" Artemis all but cried out. "Who came?"

"I know not who my lady, but she was powerful and she had little mercy to show us." Zoë managed to get out. "Her hair was like blood and her eyes glowed with power. She freed the boy and defeated me with but a gesture. Then she sucked out my energy without making a move."

Zoë's voice fated and her eyes closed on her as she slipped into unconsciousness. Artemis picked up the body of her lieutenant and ran to the medical tent for treatment. Apollo was hard at work giving each of the hunters nectar and using his own powers to heal their burned flesh. He had never seen anything like it before, the burning yes as he had seen what high voltage of electricity could do to a mortal body. But what scared him was the damage done to their very biological functions.

Their brains were not able to send the right messages to their bodies to begin the healing process. It was like there was a thousand fake messages going throughout the body confusing the whole damn body. If these hunters were awake they wouldn't be able to move as moving their arms might cause their legs to move. He had no idea how to fix such a thing, but he would try his best for his sister's hunters.

Artemis entered the tent with Zoë in her arms. Artemis place her fallen lieutenant on the last empty bed.

"Apollo what happened to my hunters?" The hunt goddess asked walking up to her brother.

"The majority were hit by a powerful electrical based attack, and the remaining are suffering from a mental attack. Based on what they are mumbling I would say they're all having a nightmare of some kind."

"What could have done this?" Artemis asked looking at her hunters.

"If I had to guess I would say one of dad's demigod daughters." Apollo suggested. "I mean it would explain the electrical attacks. And there could have been a second demigod that attacked the camp, which would explain the others."

"I have underestimated the boy." Artemis growled out. "And my hunters paid the price. It will not happen again."

* * *

"What's this?" I asked grabbing the bag that Lanasya handed me.

"It's a razor and you are going to shave." Lanasya ordered me. "I refuse to have you looking like that any longer."

Lanasya had teleported us a good distance away from our last location. She also happened to teleport us next to a motel. Sara was not affected by the teleport which was good as I had a feeling that we would need to travel through the Warp more times than not. I got us a room in the motel while Ari slept in a nearby forest.

Sara was in one of the beds while Lanasya and I would be taking the other. But Lanasya was not about to let me sleep with my facial hair, as she hated the look I got when I had a full beard. I walked over to the bathroom and began to remove my facial hair making sure that I got every hair or I would be sent back into the bathroom to get it.

"And take a shower too." Lanasya called from the other room.

I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes she could be so demanding.

"I heard that!"

"Because I transmitted it!" I called back.

Once I finished shaving I removed my armor and stepped into the shower. I let out a slight moan as the hot water washed over my skin. It has been a while since I last had a hot shower given all the things I had to do. There was the Attack on the Warp for one, and all the running around I have been doing in this world. It was good to finally have a moment to truly get some R&R.

I spent a good thirty minutes in the shower before I turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and put my back suit back on but left my armor off. When I came out I found Lanasya sitting on the edge off the bed looking stunning as always.

(Heresy Inbound)

She turned to me and smiled before she stood up and gestured for me to come over. I obeyed and walked over to the eldar only to have her lips pressed against mine. She grabbed on to the back of my head stopping me from going anywhere.

"Wait *Kiss* Sara *Kiss* is here." I tried to get out while my lips were under attack from Lanasya.

"Shut up and kiss me Wolfgang." Lanasya ordered me sending the same order thought our bond.

My body started to move on its own and I soon found my lips pressed against Lanasya's again. Our tongues started to fight for control of each other's mouth. Suddenly Lanasya pulled me down onto the bed behind her causing our lips to separate for a moment before they clashed again.

We started to roll around on the bed for a little bit both of us trying to be the one on top. I let Lanasya be on top this time as I could feel through our bond just how much she missed me. That and the only reason I got to be on top was because she let me as our bond gave her a degree of control over me.

She wouldn't really use it on me when were out in the field, but when we were in the bedroom she kicked her composed self to the curve and let her instincts take over. With Lanasya being an eldar in all and me a human her instincts told her that she needed to be the one on top.

Our lips separated leaving a thin line of saliva connecting our mouths before Lanasya sat up.

She closed her eyes and her clothes disappeared from her body, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. My suit also disappeared soon after hers did. I could feel my lieutenant stand up as I looked upon Lanasya's naked form. Her breast fell, as they no longer had any support from her bra, making a clapping sound as they connected with her body.

She smirked at me as she opened her eyes and looked at my bare chest.

"Grab me." She ordered me her eyes starting to light up.

My arms moved from my side to her breast. My hands started to massage her breast causing her to moan. She started to grind her vagina against my erection which sent a pleasure filled tingle up my spine.

"Harder!" Lanasya ordered and I complied.

My hands started to sink in and out of her breast as my arms move them around. I could feel my lust for her grow which caused me to sit up and press my lips against her nipple. I started to suck on her right breast while my hand worked her left. Her hands warped around my head keeping it from moving.

"Yes, that's it baby, suck me!" Lanasya panted as I sucked on her breast like a newborn.

I switched breast and started to suck on her left breast while my hand worked her right. She was moaning as she continued to grind against my erection, all the while our lust for each other was sent through the bond.

Lanasya pushed me down causing a popping sound as I was forced off her breast. Her eyes were glowing blue with psionic energy as she looked upon me. To think that we tried to kill each other a few times when we first met and now look at us fucking each other like animals.

She moved down my body so that her mouth was over my erection. She started to work my manhood with her hands, while she looked at me with lust in her eyes. She then started to lick me causing my manhood to twitch as I felt her warm tongue run up and down my member.

She must have sensed that I was getting close because she took my erection into her mouth. Lanasya's head bobbed up and down as she sucked on me. I had to resist the urge to start thrusting my hips forward as Lanasya sucked me off.

"Lanasya I'm-I'm goin' to-" I moaned as my erection twitched and the pleasure nearly reached its peak.

Lanasya only started to suck harder as her head went up and down. I let out a growled as my hands shot forward grabbing Lanasya's head and pushing her down deeper onto my erection. I came as soon as her head touched my pelvis sending my hot semen down her throat. Lanasya did not make any attempt to pull away letting my sperm fill her mouth.

As I started to come down off my climax I started to caress her pointed ears. She moaned, with my erection still in her mouth, as I touched her sensitive ears.

Lanasya started to pull back while sucking whatever she could get out while she came off. There was a soft pop as her mouth came off my limp erection. She looked me and swallowed the semen that was still in her mouth causing my lieutenant to stand up again.

"I want you inside of me." She growled lifting herself up over my erection under her womanhood. She looked at me one final time before she smirked and dropped her body onto me.

A burst of pleasure washed over me and only increased as our pleasure bounced between our minds. Lanasya started to move up and down on my erection making her breast smack together as she rode me. My erection started to twitch as pleasure cursed through my body and Lanasya showed no sign of slowing down.

"Lanasya." I stammered out my voice full of lust. I grabbed her rear and stated to massage as she rode me.

"Yes say my name. Say my name you filthy human." Lanasya growled in-between pleasure filled cries.

I said her name a few times with lust. She only went faster as I said her name. With one final movement she slammed her hips down causing me to climax inside her. We both cried out in lust as we climaxed at the same time. My sperm shooting into her womb filling her inside up.

"Yes fill me up," She moaned, "Claim me, make me yours."

Lanasya body fell forward onto my as her climax made her weak. Her soft breast pausing up against my chest as we both rode out our climaxes.

"Mine." Lanasya said softly as she kissed me.

"Mine." I repeated to her returning the kiss.

With that we both fell asleep still connected.

* * *

"Well that happened."

" _I guess you can consider this a well time climax."_

The two started to laugh together like mad men for a few moments before Slim Prime spoke again.

"God I need a girlfriend."

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and don't worry if you are alone your lover is out there and you will meet.


	10. Supply and Demand

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

Hey guys welcome back. Man this story has been taking off and I must say I am very thankful for you guys. Anyways let's get to the reviews.

The Lamenters ch: Wolfgang is not part of the Imperium so he is going to go about taking them out just because he had a chance too. Besides his main objective is surviving not killing the Greek gods. well not yet anyways.

Guest: Right now.

Appolyon: Wolfgang never claimed that he kill that Chaos god by himself. He said he led a team to kill it and succeeded. Melee is also not Wolfgang's specialty, sure he is better than most but at the end of the day he would oped to fight at rang. Wolfgang as also defeated a greater demon but again he did had his Freedom Knight to fight it.

Now the story.

* * *

"Supply is the life blood of any army." - Chapter Master Leonidas of The Sons of Liberty

My eyes opened to the sight of the white roof. I looked around to see that I was still in the motel with Lanasya still next to me with her right arm over my bare chest. I smiled when I looked upon her blissful face. I slowly moved her arm off my chest to keep her from waking up, but it was all for not.

"Mmm, come back to bed Wolfgang." Lanasya said half asleep and pulling me back into bed.

"While I would love to go a few more rounds with you, I think I need to remind you we are still in the field and Sara is bound to wake up soon." I replied softly running my hand though the eldar's red hair.

She huffed at me before she let go of me and rolled over. I shook my head and swung my feet over the bed and stood up. I was still sticky in the crotch region so I started for the shower. Since I was already naked I just turned on the water and hopped in.

I was showering for a good five minutes before the _Locked_ bathroom door opened and the unmistakable figure of Lanasya walked in. She joined me in the shower and she had her one more round before we both cleaned ourselves and got out. Lanasya returned my black suit from her storage and I slipped back into it. She also helped me put my armor back on while she was at it, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before she slipped on my helmet.

"So what's the plan?" Lanasya asked sitting on the bed cross legged.

"We are going to head west to a state called Montana." I said checking my guns over. "There is plenty of places to set up our base."

"What about the kid?"

I looked over at Sara who was lying on the second bed. The effects of the drug I gave her should have worn off by now. If she did not come to by the end of the day I might have to pay another hospital a visit to make something that would boost her immune system. But what to do with her once she woke up was another question that needed to be answered.

She had a fear of men because of the slavers, which would need to be addressed, and she had no family to return her to. So the only thing I could do was take her with us until I thought of something else to do with her. I was no stranger to taking care of kids. Dark Eldar warships sometimes had children slaves aboard them. Meaning that I would have to take care of their needs until I could get them back to Reach for proper treatment.

But those children did not have monsters after them, albeit weak monsters, but still she was attracting monster all the same. With Lanasya here protecting her would be easier but we would still be slowed down by the fights we would get into too.

"We will take her with us." I finally said. "She has nowhere else to go and she trusts me. I may be the only one who can help her overcome her fear of men."

"Ah yes those slavers." Lanasya said remember one of my memories. "I guess it would go against your morals to leave a young child to fend for themselves."

"You know me so well."

"Better than anyone." Lanasya smirked.

We exited the motel with Sara in my arms not long after. Once we linked up with Ari, who was more than happy to see us, we were off do west again. Lanasya took this time to tell me how everyone was doing.

My second in command Omael, the Black Dragon Chaplain, started the search for me as soon as the team regrouped. Lanasya said that he only stopped the search to sleep and to eat. And for a marine like Omael he did not need much of that. But that was like Omael, he would be the type of Chaplain that ordered a dying soldier not to die.

Thrarvus Tancus, my ship's Ultramarine Apothecary, did not change much in my absence. He still kept everyone healthy and in fight condition. He was not the one to worry about someone's disappearance as it served him no purpose to be worried. If anything he probably had the medical tools set aside for my medical inspection for when I got back, as it was an insult to have non-battle ready soldiers under his care for long periods of time.

Shawn, my childhood friend, has noticeably cracked fewer jokes then he normally does, and he has been keeping himself out of trouble. He has also been "sick" for a lack of better words, as the being he was leaching off power from was dead. So his body was now trying to make up for the missing power that he once had.

XXVII, a Vindicare Assassin who I convinced to join my crew, was doing alright. She has been very quiet since my disappearance and Shawn has done his best to take over my job as her handler, but from that Lanasya has been telling me XXVII has not been adjusting well. She still does as she is told getting back to her would return her to normal hopefully.

Gorex Aquidexus, my ship's Blood Angel techmarine, was still doing his best to keep the ship in working order. But according to Lanasya Gorex has expressed that the mini tanks' machine spirits' were displeased with my absence, and had have been slacking off more than normal as well as getting into more fights with each other. Other than that he seemed to be normal.

Norla Steiner, a Freedom Knight Pilot and my "girlfriend", has been unhappy about my absence but she had not changed much. She still complains from time to time but Omael has been more then willing to smack her back into line. Norla's AI Aliss remains loyal to her pilot as ever and has not seemed to really notice my absence.

Vulkabro Grimfang, the ships Rune Priest, was working with Lanasya to track me. He was probably the most distort with Ari's and my loss. Being a Space Wolf Vulkabro view their teams and brothers as pack members. With our lost he was probably among the most determined to find his missing pack members. He would be happy to know both his pack members were still alive, God help our alcohol supply.

Ezirdeza, the Dark Eldar I tolerated, was rather pissed about my disappearance. Ezirdeza forced her way into my crew, by making a deal with me, when I was trapped in the Dark Eldar's hell hole city. The exact details of the deal were if I let her join my crew then she would help me get out of the city.

I wasn't a fan of Dark Eldar in the slightest but at that moment I wasn't able to kill her. I would admit that I tried to get rid of her a few times, but she proved her loyalty on more than one accession so she was the one Dark Eldar I tolerated.

And last but not least my AI partner Rosa. Rosa and I have been together since she found me in one of the many Knight Graveyards. Rosa was an AI from the third Slaanesh War who went down during one of the battles. Her systems were damaged leaving her in an hibernation like state only to come back online thousands of years later with animal like thought patterns. Them being find pilot, protect pilot, and survive.

Rosa saved me from another malfunctioning AI before my brothers showed up and disabled her. I was able to convince my brothers to call a salvage team to salvage Rosa's rusting knight. When we brought her back to the techs they fixed her neural net and from there it was history.

I didn't need Lanasya to tell me how bad Rosa was taking my loss. She would refuse to come out of her knight until I returned. Then she would pick me up and lock me in the knight's cockpit for a few days before she would let me out.

"I'm glad you guys never gave up on me." I told Lanasya when she finished giving me the update on my crew.

"You would have done the same for anyone of us." Lanasya replied along with Ari giving an affirmative woof.

I chuckled as I went back to scanning our surroundings, even though Lanasya said she disabled the hunters I wouldn't put it past them to have some trick to get them back on their feet. Still I had a feeling they would be out of action for a while.

As Ari moved through the forest I spotted what looked to be an APC parked about fifty yards away. How I did not spot it soon was troubling as the steel dark gray it was colored with made it looked like a sore thumb in all this greenery.

I signaled Ari to stop and I slide off the side of her back. Lanasya dropped down beside me and Ari sniffed the air. I balled my fist and raised it up so that Ari and Lanasya could see it. The hand single was a silent order to hold position and to stay as still as possible. Since I did not drop my fist that meant that further orders we coming.

I sent an image of the APC to Lanasya and pointed the armored vehicle to Ari. I pointed at Ari for a moment before I made a curving motion with my hand. Ari nodded then stalked into the forest while Lanasya did the same in the opposite direction.

I drew my new assault rifle, crouched down, and then I started to make my way over to the APC. Once I got close enough I saw that there was a large stash of weapons ether on a rug or up against a large wooden box crate. It was then I noticed one of the weapons on the rug.

My Railrun, Wit's End, was lying looking like it was just cleaned. The suspicious thing was that It was not transmitting its location meaning it was damaged in the transit when I ended up here or someone disabled it.

I took a quick look around before I crept over to my weapon. I reached for it with my left hand-

"Pretty sweet, huh?" A male voice said.

My gun shot up to point at the voice.

A man who looked to be in his early twenties came walking up to me with one hand raised while he was slowly waving a white handkerchief. He was wearing black combat boots and camo combat pants. Oddly enough he also had a brown business suit on for his torso. His eyes were brown and he had very short blond hair.

He was grin on his face that suggested that he had done things like this before. He came to a stop about ten feet away from me hands still raised.

"Who are you?" I order him.

"Nether friend or enemy." He replied simply still smiling. He moved his free hand underneath the handkerchief. He lightly shook it and a grenade fell into his open hand. "Voila."

I let a light growl and relined my gun with his head. "You not with the local military and you're not a simple mercenary."

"I'm a weapons-wholesaler, all shapes all sizes." He said proudly "And all my shit is 100% untraceable. So you don't have to worry about cops tracking your guns from the fired bullets."

The sound of something heavy walking up registered in my eyes and I pointed my gun at on instinct. A stone golem came out from the shadow standing around the same height as a space marine.

"Oh, don't mind him." The man said gesturing to the stone Golem. "That's Onix he's harmless as long as you're not looking to start trouble."

I grunted a greeting. The golem seemed to accept it. The man then placed the handkerchief over the grenade and waved his hand over it before he pulled it off. The grenade had turned into a red apple, he move to take a bit out of it before he stopped himself short and tossed it behind him.

He then folded his handkerchief with one hand before he placed it back in his front pocket. "My day time job is a weapons manufacturer so I get my hands on weapons before they are registered. Even weapons of the more, mystical origin."

He slowly walked towards me and picked up my railgun. He looked at my before he held the weapon out to my butt first. "I believe this is yours."

I slowly put my weapon on my back and took my railgun from him. I inspected my gun opening up parts of it took check if anything was missing.

"Relaxed I took care of him for you." He said backing up.

"How do you know it's mine?"

His smile grew. "I know you're not from around here, over even this world."

I quickly closed the access ports and put my hand on litany's handle but I did not draw it. "Seriously who are you?!"

"Whoa… slow down." He said calmly walking over to an ice bucket and taking out a can of soda. He took a drink from it before be burped soon after.

"As you probably guess I am not an ordinary human. I got connections in places and ears in a lot of other places. Besides the tech in that gun is far beyond anything the military has, and you're the only one who would fit the description of a highly trained soldier with future tech."

I did not reply causing the man to chuckle.

"My name is O'Malley, by the way." He said walking over to the ice bucket and putting the can back into it.

"You see you popped up on my radar not too long ago. Some of my friends said that you were being chased by Artemis, nasty god that one. Then they started telling me that you were getting away from her and that you beat her second in command. Artemis did manage to beat you and take you captive but you got a friend to set you free, no doubt she is nearby."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Once they told me where you were heading I set up my little shop in your path so we could meet. I had a feeling you would want to check out a random APC parking in the forest."

I felt Lanasya brush against my mind meaning she wanted to talk. I backed away from O'Malley and allowed Lanasya into my mind.

'What do you think about him?' I asked her.

'He is clearly looking to make you a client, and he is not looking to deceive us. However he has a strong mental wall I don't think I can't get into his mind without him feeling it.' Lanasya responded.

'So we should keep him at arm's length and keep our relationship strictly business until we find out more about him?'

'Yes that would be the wisest course of action.'

I looked back to O'Malley who was still grinning. "So can we do business?"

I nodded. "What can you do for me?"

"You are probably cut off from your supply of ammo and other goodies from your time, and your smart enough not to go to any regular gun dealer. I can offer you my services getting new guns, ammo, or info… for a price of course."

"No doubt you're going to coming across some weapons in your travelers. Anything you don't want I will take off of your hands for in store credit that you can use to buy anything in stock."

"What about raw materials?" I asked knowing that I was going to need them to set up a base.

"Hum, not something I normally sell but I think I can get some stuff for you."

I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out one of litany's plasma bullets. I flicked the round to him and he caught it before he inspected it.

"Humm, Super heated plasma contained in a bullet to give you the piercing power of a bullet and the burning power of plasma." He said looked at the bullet.

"Can you make more?" I asked as I did not have a supply of my own up I would have to get ammo from this guy for now.

"Yea… I think I can just give me a few days to make a few copies so I can prefect it." He said before he looked at me. "You got a receiver on that helmet of yours. Tune in to signal 152.7 and you will get my shop page. We specialize on speedy delivery."

He walked back to his APC, the golem already finished loading all the weapons in the APC, he climbed up the side and opened the hatch to the driver's seat. Before he turned around and looked at me.

"I. Got. Your. Back." he then slipped into the hatch and closed it. The APC turned on then drove off down an opening in the forest.

Lanasya and Ari came out of the surrounding forest. Ari was still staring in the direction that the APC went with a cautious eye. I had a feeling that we would be seeing at lot of O'Malley and Onix in the future.

* * *

"Have you uncovered anything?" Norla asked as the three marines returned from the temple depths.

 **"Only a bunch of bad tattoos on the walls."** Shawn spoke shaking his head before Vulkabro could reply.

"They are not "tattoos" Shawn, they were runes." The Rune Preset corrected the black armored marine.

"And let me guess none of you have any idea that they mean?" She guessed to which the three marines nodded. "Of course."

"However we know the temple is now clear of traps and hostile creatures." Omael stated blood still dripping from his armor.

"Well while you guys were exploring the temple the arch over there sucked in Lanasya." Norla said crossing her arms.

"What!" Vulkabro exclaimed before he dashed off to the arch which was now clean and hooked up to Gorex's monitoring equipment.

Said techmarine was plugged into the consol that the arch was attached to. The Blood Angel was unmoving almost like he was in a trance. However the truth of the matter was much simpler than that. The Blood Angel was simply too busy looking at all the date that was going though his mind to take notice of what was happening around him.

"How was she taken?" Vulkabro asked looking at the knight pilot.

"The whole thing lit up like a Christmas tree before an energy ball formed in the center." Norla said walking over her arms crossed. "Then it attached lines to her and pulled her in."

The Space Wolf looked back to the arch. It was possible that Lanasya's psionic powers activated the arch somehow. Whatever she did it was the key to controlling this arch and getting back there two crewmates.

"Brother Blood Angel." The Black Dragon Chaplain said with authority. "Contact the nearest friendly warship and tell them to send a research ship here to aid us. I feel that we will need more minds to unlock the secrets of this arch."

Gorex looked up when he was called. He wordlessly disconnected himself from the console before him and started toward the dropship they arrived on. Once the marine made it back the dropship we came face to cannon with more than three dozen model tanks from the second millennium. The tanks were all different shapes and styles. Some were gray with a box like look while others were more of a skin color with sloped armor.

They were constructed soon after Gorex joined Wolfgang's crew as an experiment. The mini tanks all had their own machine spirit and they acted a cleaners/pest control for the ship. While they weren't patrolling the ship for rats, and other small creatures that may have boarded the ship when they touched down, the mini tanks were hanging out with members or the crew or fighting each other.

Gorex didn't need to worry about fixing the mini tank when they fought because of all the repair stations around the ship. So if they were damaged then one of their friendly tanks would tow them to the nearest repair station.

But now, since Wolfgang's disappearance, the mini tanks have been depressed. Most of the smaller tanks would stay in the garage and would only come out when they had too. Only the large tanks came out to do their duties but even they were affected by Wolfgang's disappearance

Now that they knew they had a lead on Wolfgang's location the tanks were becoming anxious. They would crowd around any comm device or console they thought might give them some hint on where Wolfgang was. Since everyone was outside, and the tanks were not allowed off the dropship on an unknown world they were crowding the vehicle bay waiting for one of them to update them.

Gorex carefully moved through the crowd of tank making his way to the ladder to get to the upper level. The tanks, of course, followed him taking the small elevator they had. Once Gorex was at the ship's bridge he activated the ships long range comms unit and send a request to the nearest warship for a research team.

As a Blood Angel, Gorex had a strong control over his emotions less he slip into the Red Thrust when in combat. However even he wished for the return of their leader.

* * *

All right that's done. Now I wanted to ask you guys, if there were any other universes you would like to see Wolfgang in his crew in. Let me know in your review or something. Well until next time.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and standby for Knightfall.


	11. A Moment of Laxity

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" _What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"I got something in my eye and I cant get it out!"

Please enjoy this chapter while I suffer.

* * *

"Just because the winds are quiet does not mean there is no storm ahead." - Headmaster Durzo

"When did you say the research ship would get here again?" Norla asked while lying on the upper hull of her knight.

"A few weeks." Gorex answered as he studied the data on his console.

"Jeez are they come here all the way from Reach?"

"Yes, once they assemble the correct scientists to properly steady the arch."

Norla sighed and went back to using her phone. There was nothing to do at the moment as all the hostile creatures stopped coming around the temple, so there was nothing to shoot at. Even then XXVII sniped most of them before they got close enough to shoot.

Norla sighed and placed her phone back into her pocket then positioned her hands behind her head and focused on the stars above her. With no light to obstruct her view she could see just about every star in the night sky.

If she had a strong enough telescope she could spot the system in which Reach was located. But she did have good binoculars. She pulled them off her belt and looking deeper into the night sky, only to have her eyes go wide.

Ten ships were hanging above the planet.

Norla rolled to her feel to shout at anyone that was nearby. Gorex had returned to the ship leaving Shawn as the only being nearby.

"Shawn there are Eldar ships in orbit!" She yelled at the black armored marine.

 **"What do you mean there are eldar ships in orbit?"** Shawn asked not bothering to look up.

"I mean there are ten eldar ships hanging out above our heads!

Shawn looked up. **"Then turn on the Stealth systems if you're so worried about it. I doubt they even-"**

A small section of the forest next to them was engulfed in flames as the eldar ship fired a shot at the planet.

Norla looked at Shawn with a pissed off expression on her face. "When we are thrown into an eldar prison I'm going to shank you first chance I get."

 **"Ooo I look forward to it."** Shawn replied sadistically.

Norla ignored his last comment and slid into her knight's cockpit. The hatch sealed itself once she was seated in the cockpit. Norla rested her head against the char's headrest and waited for the neural lance to connect to her neural interface. The lance slid into her neural interface casing her eyes to go wide from the rush of different sensations.

She felt her knight's gauntlet as her own hand, her reaper chainsword as her own arm, the knight's legs were her own legs, the knight's torso her own torso, the knight's head her own head. The knight was Norla and Norla was the knight.

"Connection at 100%." Norla's AI Aliss said thought the knight's internal speakers. "Given 'em hell."

'I intend to.' Norla answered though the neural link.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since we got to Montana. Since then we were able to start construction on our base in the side of a mountain a few dozen miles from the nearest city. O'Malley's services have been invaluable in getting the supplies needed for the base like the drill, explosives, tech, and metal. With Lanasya's powers we have been able to get a lot of work done since she could move a lot of rocks in a short amount of time. We finished with the main entrance and rooms, while construction on the vehicle bay has been slow.

Sara has been helping wherever she can and she has become friends with Ari. Hell Ari has started to become protective of her, one time when the two were sleeping together I asked Sara to do something and Ari growled at me.

The little traitor.

We seemed to have lost the Hunters but a few monsters have been snooping around. However one well placed bullet took care of them. Lanasya has claim to have the larger body count then me because of her powers, however I was not about to let her get the leg up on me. The goddess Hestia has also not come around since we escaped the hunter camp. My only guess is that she either lost our trail or she is too afraid of Lanasya to come looking for me.

Though I have been seeing… things lately. Sometimes when I am alone in one of the construction sights were the rock is still exposed I could have sworn I saw a face. But when I took a closer look it was gone. I spoke with Lanasya about it but she informed me that she has only senses the presence of our group. My gut was telling me that something was up, and seeing as it hasn't let me down as of yet I was not about to wave off this matter.

Once the lab was online I started working on making a few Warp dampeners. My hope was that they would make this place invisible to whatever was messing with me, and if I was lucky they would mask whatever those Monsters were using to find Sara. I also began working on fixing my damaged equipment as not having my L.R.E.F unit was getting tiresome.

As the summer was drawing to an end and the "Back to school" advertisements were showing it led me to a troubling reminder. Sara was still a child who needed an education, and unless she was interested in becoming a Freedom Knight Engineer there was little I could teach her that was not Preserver related. If I were to send her off to school I would be putting her at risk as I could not spend all my time being her guardian angel.

So in her own burst of interest I started to train her in basic combat stances and defensive swordplay. She was by no means at the level of a Preserver, or even an grade five for that matter, but she was willing to learn and that was all a teacher could really ask for.

Lanasya tried to show Sara how to tap into the warp as she showed a small potential as a psyker. Whether that was from her being a demigod or she had the spark on her own was debatable. However if there was something she had that she could use to survive then we were going to show her how to use it properly. As of now she was able to levitate small objects but she would get a headache soon after.

But there was one thing Sara was very good at and that was taking care of the plant life around the base. She also really liked her wheat based foods claiming that it would make her grow up strong. She is also very found of being outside in general. As there are hostile creatures around I always make sure Ari goes out with her to keep an eye on her.

As we were going to be dealing with Greek gods in the future I started to research information on them. It didn't take me long to come to the conclusion that these gods were nothing short of a plague to humanity. The records that have been recovered from Greece paints the gods as beings of immense power, however they all acted like children.

If I had to guess why there were in this county rather than Greece I would guess that there is something about this country that is similar to ancient Greece. What that thing was is still unknown to me, if it was an object then I would destroy it, if it was the way people acted then there was nothing I could do. However if I need to, and if I had the right gear and plan I could kill them.

Unfortunately with the passing of November it was made certain that I would not be back for the annual Thanksgiving hunt. I would have to make it up to Rosa whenever I got back as she enjoyed participating in the hunt.

The days dragged on as we built our base. By the time it was snowing we had just got the main generators installed and power was flowing through the base without us having to worry about conservation. My next project was the knight bays so I could start putting together one or whenever my crew figured out the arch, which Lanasya talked about, worked.

We celebrated Sara's birthday not long after that. I built Sara her own wrist mounted tacpad so she could call me or Lanasya whenever she need to. It also had a holo-map with an up to date location tracker. She had access to the internet and anything that came with it and even a few games. I was going to add a flamethrower but Lanasya talked me out of it.

Lanasya got Sara a _lot_ of plant pots for her to plant more plants in. She seemed to like Lanasya gift more than mine but I can't blame her for her green thumb. Sara was quick to start using the pots already having twenty planted and placed by the day's end. Ari was gave Sara plenty of licks, so much so that when she was done Sara had to take a shower just to get all the slobber off.

We celebrated New Years by shooting off a few Fireworks instead of finding a random planet and firing off our guns like Orks while drinking like crazy. Vulkabro did enjoy those parties the most, along with Ezirdeza.

In the following mouths I was able to build a radar that could detect monsters and other supernatural beings that felt like getting close. Imagine my surprise when I turned it on and the radar was already picking up over thirty contacts just outside the main entrance. I ran to the security cameras to look at what I was dealing with and found one man with black eyes and black hair standing in the middle of a large pack of those red eyed dogs.

The man looked to be in his thirties and he was pale as pale could be. The man was very tall easily taller than me but not as tall as a marine. The man looked unhappy for whatever reason but he wore his unhappiness like a man who has seen little joy in his life. I could see two rings on his finger, one had a skull on it and the other looked reminiscent of a wedding ring. He wore a black business uniform with a red tie, oddly placed if you ask me.

The man looked right at one of the hidden cameras and a very faint smirk appeared on his face, telling me he knew that I was watching him. I switched off the camera and headed for the armory to equip my armor. Putting on my armor only took a minute at most since I built the robotic arms to assist me in taking it on and off.

As I walked out of the armory I took my two pistols as I leaned from O'Malley that only certain metal could harm monsters. However these monsters could also be hurt from things like blunt objects and heat could hurt them. Since Plasma is basically extreme heat I could use Litany against them, and Mercy once I found her.

I alerted Lanasya to the possible threat through our bond. She took Sara to a safe room with Ari while we dealt with the man waiting outside for us. Lanasya joined me in at the main entrance that so happen to be the vehicle bay. I was going to meet the man outside stood in the entrance on overwatch. If this guy did try something then she would equip her armor and join the fight.

The large doors to the base parted letting in a gust of cold care as it was still winter. When the doors were open far enough I stepped out into the snow and started walking towards the man. He did not make a move but the dogs around me were growling at me something fierce.

I came to a stop about twenty feet away from the man. We stood there sizing each other up for a moment before the man spoke.

"So you are the man who has all of my siblings' holding their breath for his next move." The man spoke somewhat impressed. The man's voice was oily and gravely like he did not use it very often, and when he did he was yelling at someone. "I also heard that you escaped Artemis more than once and beat her lieutenant. All the while claiming to be mortal."

"You've done your research." I commented deciding not to filter my voice.

"I like to know the people I plan to work with." He said causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Work with? You have a job for me?"

"Yes, I'm looking for someone I can go to who has no problem going against my siblings." He said almost spitting out the word siblings.

"I'm not one to fight a war for someone."

"I'm not asking you to fight my siblings so to say." The man said changing his tone back to one would use for business. "I need someone who doesn't mine doing something when my siblings might be against it."

"I don't come cheap and I charge based on how difficult the mission is. I also don't do jobs that go against my moral code." I said firmly.

"I'm not looking for an assassin." He added slightly irritated. "If I want someone dead then I would do it myself."

"Just so we understand each other." I said before glazing at the dogs around me. "Now if you can call off your dogs then maybe we can talk business."

The man snapped his fingers and the dogs disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I narrowed my eyes on him before I turned and gestured for him to follow me. We walked back into the base and the vehicle bay doors closed behind us.

Lanasya let me know that this man was very powerful through our bound but I had a feeling that this guy was more than he seemed. We took our guest to the lounge as it was really the only area where we could talk business.

The lounge area was built with my crew in mind so it had a full bar with marine size class cups and chairs that could support their weight. There was a pool table off to the side and two couches facing each other in the center of the room. Sara got into the lounge at one point and put a bunch of her plants in places.

The man sat down on one of the couches and I a sat down on the other couch. I kicked my feet up on the coffee table before I started talking.

"So how did you find me?"

"The monsters that you have killed in this area told me once I tortured them enough." The man said casually.

"I see, so what's the job?"

"There is a monster that escaped the Underworld. I want it back where it belongs or you can permanently killing it. I really don't care which happens to it so long as in the Underworld or Oblivion."

I thought about it for a moment. "Who's the target?"

"It's a Siren."

"Siren as in the monsters that lure in sailors with their voice before they eat them." I summarized.

The man nodded his head. "She will be heading for her island in the Sea of Monsters or as the mortals call it the Bermuda Triangle."

"How long ago did the target escape?"

"A few weeks ago. By now she has made it to Texas."

"When do you want here dead?"

"I don't care how long it takes you just make sure she is dead."

"This things sounds pretty dangerous if one is not careful. Tell you what I will do it but I need someone to look after Sara and if possible could I get a female to look after her."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Very well I can have one of my… "Workers" make sure no harm comes to her. May I see her?"

I looked to Lanasya who started for the exit. When she was out of ear shot I looked back to the man.

"I also need information. You said your siblings were concerned about me and you know that I have been hunted by Artemis so I going to guess you're a Greek god. Also from the way you said siblings that would make you one of the original gods born from that titan. Add in the way you look and that skull ring I'm going to guess and say your Hades."

A faint smile danced on Hades' lips. "If I did know any better I would say you were a child of Athena but I know a mortal soul when I see one."

"At least I don't have to keep telling you I am "mortal"."

It was around this time Lanasya came back into the room with Sara hiding behind her leg, with a small plushy of Ari held close to her body. A smile appeared on my lips as I saw Sara hiding behind Lanasya, in the time she has been with us Sara has come to see us as her parents. And I will admit there were a few times I saw her as my daughter, but in the end I knew that one day I would have to go back to where I belonged and I could not take her with me.

"Sara this is Hades, Lanasya and I are going to be doing a job for him and we will have one of this workers look after you while we are away."

Sara looked a little worried about that idea but to her credit she nodded. Hades on the other hand was looking at Sara with a inquisitive eye. He knew something I didn't and that unsettled me.

"You know something." I said seriously to the god of the Underworld.

"I have seen those eyes before." Hades said thinking of someone he probably was tired of hearing. "Sara was it? She is the child of Demeter the mother of my wife."

I looked at Sara for a moment. Demeter was the goddess of wheat and other farming things but her power did stretch to plants. If Sara was a child of Demeter then why haven't i been visited by here yet.

"I hope this doesn't change anything." I said looking back to Hades.

"No it doesn't I believe that my wife would do an excellent job of looking after her." Hades answered.

"Then we have a deal." I said reaching out my hand to Hades.

Hades in turn reached out his hand to meet mine and shook it.

* * *

The sound of battle raged through the forest as Eldar forces charged the temple were the crew of the Night Angel held. On the edges of the temple stood two Freedom Knights their guns firing with unending fury.

The red knight's missile racks were firing into the eldar's lines killing multiple eldar aspect warriors and sending others flying. The anti-air guns on the blue knight sent airborne targets to the ground in flames, while her stubber kept the eldar warriors behind cover.

Below the knights were the other members of the Night Angel's crew. The marines were taking cover behind sandbags and rocks popping out of cover to take a few shots at the Eldar below them before getting back into cover.

Vulkabro launched warp lightning at the advancing eldar seers while maintaining a shield around him and his brothers. However The Rune Priest detected a eldar farseer leading the war host, sooner or later they would have to combat her and without Lanasya to assist him this would be a challenge.

Meanwhile in the tower towards the back of the temple kneeled a Vindicare assassin with her rifle pointed at a eldar ranger. Said eldar ranger was trying to sneak over to a firing passion that gave him a clear shot at the forward line. A simple pull of the trigger sent that ranger to the ground with a missing head.

Meanwhile on the Night Angel's bridge Gorex stood hooked into the marine computer trying to contact a nearby fleet for aid. Around him were the dead bodies of eldar warp spiders who tried to teleport into the dropship to get control of it, little did they expect the techmarine to be waiting for with a bolt pistol in hand.

The Blood Angel started to divert power to the main turret on the upper hull of the dropship bring its weapons online. Outside the large turret started to opened up sections in the armor revealing its dual Fusion Lances, five missile pods, seven medium laser cannons and five large laser cannons.

The turret swiveled to face the nearest eldar aircraft before opening fire with is medium lasers tearing large holes in the aircraft before it explode. Gorex set the turret to auto fire airborne targets before going back to sending the S.O.S. message.

Outside the marines and knights were still trying to hold off the eldar but they were steadily getting closer to the templar.

"We cannot hold this temple for long!" Omael yelled over the sound of bolter fire and other loud noises coming from the sound of war. "If we do not get reinforcements soon then we will be over run! Make ready to return to the Night Angel if we start to get pushed back!"

 **"You know after the BIG favor we did for them one would think that they wouldn't attack us!"** Shawn called while firing his wrist mounted storm bolter into the enemy lines.

 **"Now is not the time Shawn!"** The blue knight yelled at him.

A shard round stuck Omeal's shoulder armor causing him to stumble back but the large marine pulled himself back to his previous passion. Omeal knew that they would not win without support from the Son of Liberty and so fa Gorex had nothing to say on the distress signal. He had to order a retreat if they started to lose this passion, however he knew one AI would not abandon this temple for anything.

Suddenly the radio crack and Gorex's voice came though.

 **"Chaplain."**

"What is it brother Blood Angel?" Omeal said while killing another banshee that was running up on him.

 **"The Battle Barge Moon of Desolation has resounded to our call of aid they bring three cruisers and five escort ships to aid us. They will arrive in three days."**

 **"Three days!"** Shawn called. **"I'm good an all but we can't hold out for three days!"**

"No we cannot." Omeal whispered before making a hard decision. "I am ordering a Tactical Withdraw everyone make for the Night Angel!"

The squad gave him an "are you serious look" causing the Black Dragon to yell at them. "We are no good to Wolfgang dead! We will be back!"

Omeal took at few more shots at the eldar line before falling back to the dropship. Thrarvus was the second to follow and soon the rest of the squad started to back away from their cover back towards the Night Angel, all but one.

Rose was not going to leave the only chance of her finding Wolfgang to the eldar without a fight.

"Construct Rosa I gave you an order!" Omeal yelled from the dropship door.

 **"And I have a oath to upheld. I will not lose another pilot."** Rosa returned angrily. Using her connection to the drop ship she forced the vehicle bay doors to close.

Moments later the ship's engines flickered to life before the dropship started to take off. Rosa shot down an eldar fighter with her lightning cannon just as it was lining up a run on the escaping dropship. Suddenly an anti-titan round stuck Rosa's iron shield forcing her back.

With most of the fire slowing the eldar advance gone the eldar begin to reach the temple in greater numbers. Rosa tried to shoot the incoming eldar but the anti-titan cannon kept her off balance. It only took a few more shots to drop her ion shields.

Eldar aspect warriors started to surround her and throw grenades at her while others shot her joints with their rifles. Rosa armor began to buckle under all the fire, not a few moments later her right leg gave way and she fell to one knee. However Rosa was not about to give up, she fired all her weapons into the eldar surrounding her.

Rosa shot a squad of eldar fire dragons with her lightning cannon kill them all in an instant. Her meltagun shot at normal eldar warriors burning holes in their bodies before they fell over dead. Any eldar that were attempted to get close to her were crushed by her gauntlet.

Another Anti-titan round stuck her tearing off her heavy weapon. Another shot took her left legs causing Rosa to fall to her side. Rosa tried to get up but another round took her final arm sending her back to the ground.

What the eldar warriors around her did not know was that she a a bit of fight left in her. A few eldar warriors that thought she was dead died when her meltagun opened up again killing a few more eldar warriors. However before she could fire a salvo of missiles her systems locked up.

'No not now!' Rosa raged at the systems. 'I'm not dead yet!'

"Rosa."

That voice caused her to stop. There was only one person with that voice.

Rosa's avatar appeared in the cockpit. She turned to look at the chair were Wolfgang would sit to control the knight. Sitting there was a holographic image of Wolfgang with his helmet off looking at her.

"If you are listening to this most of your systems are offline or destroyed, no doubt you giving your life because I'm in trouble and the only thing you know might get to me is in trouble. The rest of the team probably retreated as they could not hold until reinforcements come. I'm disappointed that you refused a direct order from Omeal or anyone else who might be in command at the moment."

"Since you have a bad habit of this I installed this program into your systems if you ever did something like this."

Rosa felt her systems begin to shift to a port in the back of the knight opened and started to charge. Rose knew what it was and she tried to shut it down but her systems were cut off from it.

"No don't do this Wolfgang." Rosa pleaded with the recording even know it was no use.

"I have rigged your systems to force your AI unit to ejection if you even reached a certain amount of damage. You will also be put into a standby mode to stop you from trying anything." Rosa felt her main unit being loading into the escape pod and it preparing to launch. "I'm sorry but I will not allow you to die just because you think you can save me by yourself."

The red freedom knight started to vent exhaust thought out the entire system creating a smoke screen for the knight. A moment later the escape pod ejected shooting itself off into the distance. A small jet on the back of the pod ignited propelling the small pod further into the forest. Rosa felt herself being put into standby mode. Her eyes became heavy and soon sleep overtook her.

* * *

And that's that. I really don't have any update right now so have a good one guys.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and do not try turning back on a reactor only using your chemistry set. We did not have power for a whole week.


	12. The Monster Sea

do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

"Oh hey guys welcome back." Slim Prime said while in a while chair with his right arm elevated and cased. "Don't mind me R.O.W and I were having a conversation and well it got a little heated."

" _Maybe next time you'll listen and not disturb me while I'm napping."_

"The important thing is the disarmament was resolved and no worlds were destroyed. Now how about those guest reviews."

Janne092: Here is your more enjoy.

Now the story.

* * *

 **"Run if you wish, you're only going to die tired."** \- The Hunter Grade One Preserver.

The hunt for the target truly started around the time school ended for the summer. Lanasya and I had tracked the monster to Florida, but Hades had stopped us at a café to talk. Something about a status update.

"By this time the Siren has made it back to her island in the Sea of Monsters." Hades said being in the same clothes we met him in but with sunglasses this time around. "Meaning that getting to her will be harder now."

"You say that as if this hunt was hard." I replied scanning the area around us for threats. I was in my own civilian clothes. Them being a white t-shirt with black pants and gray combat boots. I too was wearing sunglasses however mine had a HUB installed into them, currently I was going over data on Sirens.

If anything the only true threat that these things had was the ability to bewitch people into coming to their island to be eaten or they would drown before they got there. Other than that they were weak. Their strength was nothing impressive and they fought like birds, meaning diving attacks with their talons.

I could get on a ship and snipe them from afar but I had yet to find Mercy so that was out of the question. Getting close to use Deliverance meant getting in range of their song but muting my audio receptors made their song useless. If it came down to it I could walk to their island pretending to be under the songs effects, once I was close enough I could draw my gun and kill them.

"Besides these creatures are nothing to be worried about." Hades looked at me. "I've dealt with worse."

"There has been a complication." Hades added after a moment of silence.

"What kind of complication?" Lanasya asked getting a serious tone.

"There is a tree at a camp for demigods. Recently it was poisoned and the barrier protecting said camp is starting to fail and a few demigods were sent to find an item that could heal it." Hades said taking a sip from his drink.

"This item being?" I asked readying a search bar.

"The Golden Fleece."

I put the word Golden Fleece into the search bar and it led me to a page with information on said fleece. The gist of this thing was it held powerful healing properties for pretty much everything even plants. The people running this camp must be banking on the fact that his thing can heal their tree before it dies.

If I was the one to retrieve this fleece then I would hot drop in, kill whatever was guarding it, and then air left out before anyone knew the better. An easy OP if I do say so myself. But these demigod were on the job and it didn't matter to me if this tree died or not.

"How does this change things?" I asked.

"You might run into a few demigods who are on their way to the island were the fleece is at. Since this an important quest for them my siblings will be watching."

"So if we get near these demigods your siblings will see us and might try something." I summarized.

"Essentially." Hades shrugged.

"So we are to go in kill this Siren, or all of them, without getting spotted by the demigods on this quest."

Hades nodded.

"Fine." I said finishing the rest of my drink before I stood up. "Let's get this done."

Lanasya followed after me when I started to leave for the docks. We got ourselves a boat before we left for the mission. The boat was good enough to get us to our destination quickly but small enough not to cost a lot. Once we got to the docks we boarded our boat and started towards. The boat I got was a two engine boat with an open air deck with a collapsible upper seating.

When we made it out to open sea Lanasya changed into a bikini that she hid in her storage space. Imagine my surprise when she walks past me and lies down on the upper deck with a sexy bikini on. Things only got worse as she looked at me smirked and started to bite her thumb.

"Like what you see?" Lanasya asked suggestively.

"You already know the answer to that." I said trying not to look at her.

"Yes but I want to hear you say it."

I sighed. "Even Isha would be jealous of your beauty ."

"Oh come now Wolfgang, say it like you're about to claim your eldar." Lanasya said getting on her hands and knees giving me a clear view of her breast.

I looked down trying to calm my hormones from stopping the boat and ripping that bikini off right now.

'What if I want you to?' Lanasya said into my head. 'Maybe it's time I show the human who freed my people how much I appreciate it.'

I could feel a spot in my pants grow as she spoke into my mind. I started to think of baseball to try and calm myself down.

'Final set Home-45 points, Visitor-46, not sexy, home at bat, two outs, two strikes, not sexy, one at second base and first base, home run wins the heart of the eldar… Soulseer.'

'She is cheering for her love at the batter's plate.' I could feel the picture in my mind changing to something different.

The boat suddenly shook naturally. The sudden movement took me into warrior mode sending all sexual thoughts to the back of my mind. Lanasya sent me an unhappy feeling and a "You lost the game" message. I moved to the edge of the boat to see what had shaken the boat.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the water and grabbed my shirt before pulling me into the water. I mainly kicked myself for not gearing up while we were in transit, so I was forced to use my God given weapons. I could not see very well underwater but I could see the outline of the creature that grabbed me.

From what I could make out it had the lower body of a fish and the upper body of a human female with long hair. The creature must have had dark colored skin because even near the surface of the water it was hard to see.

I went for the creatures' neck in an attempted to choke it out. I grabbed a hold of its neck and started to squeeze as hard as I could, however I soon found out that it did not breathe through it;s mouth as it probably had gills somewhere on its body. One thing I noticed about this creature was that when I was trying to choke it I felt one of its hands feel my body while the other held on to me.

Having a feeling that that this thing was aiming for I reached out to Lanasya. 'Now would be a great time to help out.'

All of a sudden I found myself above water again and violently pulled away from the monster. I landed back on the boat hitting one side grunting as rolled back down.

"We were having a moment and you ruined it!" I heard Lanasya yell, most likely at the creature.

When I looked back up I only saw fragments of the creature scatter to the wind as Lanasya tore apart its body with her powers. Next thing I knew Lanasya was over my body asking if I was alright, while she scanned me for any signs of injury.

"Wet, but other than that I am fine." I said standing up while shaking of some off the water.

"Now that she is gone-" Lanasya started only for me to cut her off.

"Not a chance, not in the middle of a field operation." I stated as I walked over to the chest with my gear in it.

"You're no fun." Lanasya sighed her normal clothing appearing on her body again.

"No your just a little too excited now that SHE is gone."

"Can you blame me?"

I was quiet for a moment. "No. I guess I can't."

Once I had my armor equipped I took control of the boat again. As we made our way to our destination Lanasya informed me that the number of monster around us had increased drastically leading me to the conclusion that we had just entered the Sea of Monsters. Now all we had to do was find this Siren, kill it, and double time it back home.

Hopefully the rest of my team was having some progress with this arch.

* * *

"Sir all stations and all ships reporting green, we are ready to engage the enemy fleet on your order!" The comms officer called to the marine sitting on his command throne.

The Maine's power armor was mainly red, the only exception being his shoulder plates being blue with white out lines. His knee guards were also blue, his right one had the symbol V to signify his company number, and his left was four golden stars arranged in a circle. On his left shoulder plate bore his "chapter" crest. Two bolters crossing each other with a star on each corner with a human skull sat in the middle of the bolters. A ribbon ran underneath the two bolters with the words _Sons Of Liberty_ written in English.

The marine stood and walked down his command throne. He walked past the crewmen, who were where watching him as he walked by, manning different consoles on the bridge. He came to a stop in front of the glass that separated the ship's bridge from the cold dark vacuum of space. Before him were the sleek ship designs that belonged to the eldar, one battleship, four cruisers, and five support ships stood in-between him and the planet.

His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the eldar fleet. He was out number by one cruiser however the Moon of Desolation was one of the original battle barges of the chapter. To that end all the ships in his fleet were fitted with the best ship grade weaponry Reach had available to them. If this meeting came to blows their ships would be dispatched in short order.

"Open a channel to the Eldar fleet." The marine ordered.

The crew hands went to work on his orders and soon one of them replied.

"Channel open."

"This is Admiral Harvon of the battle barge Moon of Desolation to the eldar fleet before me." The marine spoke evenly. "We have business upon the surface of this plant. Leave now or be destroyed."

It did not take long for the eldar fleet to reply. A round from the eldar's flagship flew by the bridge window, the shot grazing the void shields of the mighty ship.

"Very well." Harvon murmured before he turned to his bridge crew. "Engines forward! Bring broadside batteries online! And prepare freighters and bombers of launch!"

The battle barge's engines lit up propelling the massive warship forward, all the while the guns firing off rounds towards the enemy fleet. The forward guns of the smaller warships began to fire, several beams of plasma raced towards their targets. At the same time the eldar warships began to return fire.

As the two fleets neared each other fighters and bombers were deployed from both fleets. Small flashes of light filled the area in-between the two fleets as fighters chased after bombers and fighters fought fighters.

As the warships got closer the secondary weapons started to open up, taking shots at fighters and warships alike. The smaller warships of the space marine fleet were the first to come into boarding range. The massive warship flew in close to the enemy warships before launching boarding rams.

First blood went to the marines as the fusion cannon from the Moon of Desolation destroyed an eldar escort's reactor causing the small ship to go up in flames. Another eldar ship soon joined the first as a space marine cruiser rammed the smaller eldar warship. Drop pods were launched out of the Moon of desolation as the massive warship passed over the planet.

At the same time a single dropship launched from the hanger and started to make a run for the planet. A few eldar fighters started to follow the dropship firing their weapons at the ship. The turrets on the top of the ship turned to and began to return fire.

The dropship soon entered the planet's atmosphere the front of the ship catching fire as it flew into the planet. The last of the eldar fighters were soon shot down as the fighters from the space marine fleet came to assist the dropship. The drop pods were first to land smashing into the ground before the doors opened up allowing space marines and troopers to deploy.

It did not take long for the eldar still planeside to engage the deploying marines and troopers. Marines provided coving fire while their less armored comrades ran for cover. Shuriken fire struck the marines' shielded armor doing no damage. However the returning bolter and plasma fire tore through the eldar's thin armor. The battle on the ground only got worse as a certain blue knight joined the fight.

Meanwhile in space the battle was going very poorly for the eldar fleet. Since the first shot rang out the eldar fleet had already lost five ships compared to the marines' two disabled ships. At the center of the fighting were the two fleets Flagships trading shots with another. The large guns of the battle barge punching holes in the eldar battleship, while the eldar battleship hammered away at the battle barge's powerful void shield.

Three more Plasma torpedoes stuck the side of the eldar battleship casing the entire ship to shudder. The ship shook once again as the battleship took a broadside from the side guns of the battle barge.

"This is your last chance xenos." Admiral Harvon said from his command throne. "Disengage your fleet and we will not pursue you."

It did not take long for the eldar admiral to reply. A shot hit the bridge but the void shield took the shot.

The marine sighed. "Target the battleship's bridge. Charge the Fusion Cannon!"

The large ship turned to face the eldar battleship, moments later an orange round was shot from the front of the battle barge. The orange colored round connected with the eldar battleship's bridge. The round punched thought the wrath bone destroying the bridge with one shot.

Seconds later the battleship was hit with another round from the second fusion cannon. The round tore into the damaged ship passing thought multiple decks before exploding deep within the ship. The explosion was soon joined by another as the ship was bombarded by the guns of the battle barge. Soon the great eldar warship was torn asunder.

With the eldar's flagship gone the fleet was soon thrown into disarray.

"Admiral the eldar fleet is fleeing should we give chase?" One of the crew hands asked.

"No, we came here for the planet not the eldar." The marine replied watching the retreating eldar fleet with satisfaction. Even with the chapter's vastly different views from their imperial counterparts, Harvon was a still a marine from the time when the Emperor walked among his men. He still took pleasure seeing the foul Xenos fleeing before him.

"Give the science vessel the all clear, and send the selvage teams to search those wrecks for anything useful. How goes the battle on the ground?"

"Captain Johnson reports that most of the eldar have scattered into the forest. Eldar Vanators are hunting them down as we speak." The comm. officer replied.

"Deploy three lances of knights to the surface." Harvon ordered. "We will not lose this planet even if our fleet is destroyed."

"Sir the science vessel has just exited the Warp and is heading for the plant." A crew hand reported.

"Good order the fleet to take up defensive position around the planet." Harvon ordered leaning back in his command throne.

* * *

"What do you mean the portal is destabilized?" Omeal asked passing in the tent.

It had been a few weeks since the Sons of Liberty took back the planet. The Original fleet being reinforced with two more fleets once it was found that the planet was rich with titanium and other metals used in war.

The area around the temple remand untouched as the eggheads did not want to run the risk of damaging the temple in anyway. However the rest of the planet saw massive mining operations as mine for its valuable resources.

But now the crew of the Night Angel was gathered around an eldar scientist from House Rose's very own research team.

"The portal itself is not destabilized." Kaymia stated to the gathered crew of the Night Angel. "The portal is making a hole in space time itself. When Lanasya activated the portal the wall between where ever she went and our world. However when she crossed the wall between ours and theirs it destabilized and desynchronized our two worlds."

 **"In English doc."** Shawn requested.

"It is possible that time is moving faster in their world or vise versa." Vulkabro stated before the eldar could simply it.

The elder nodded. "Yes it is possible that a month here in our reality could be a year in theirs or something of the like."

"So?" Norla asked.

"So if we send you through it might make it worse." Kaymia said turning in her chair to look at a nearby computer. "However if these calculations are correct we might be able to send you through a premade hole. Thus limiting the damage done to the wall."

"So when do we go through?" A rather angry voice asked.

Everyone turned to the voice to Rosa sitting on her holotable legs crossed and sharpening her sword.

"Soon-"

"How soon!?" Rosa snapped.

"Very soon." Kaymia replied not caring for the AI's tone.

'Good.' The AI thought to herself.

* * *

"There's the island." I said looking at the island with my target on it.

"Indeed, now let us dispatch this creature." Lanasya said standing up and summing her armor.

She closed her eyes as she let her psychic power flow around her. Her body started to shine a bluish color and not before long I had to divert my eyes from the bright light. Moments later the light had died down and I was able to look back. Lanasya was now in her Soulseer power armor one of the many wonders that came out of Reach's engineering factories.

The armor Lanasya now wore covered her body from head to toe in Adamantium-A plates. The only parts of her body that was not cover by Adamantium was her leg joints. Some parts of the armor hovered in place just above her body with a plain blue energy connecting them to her. Her helmet had no visor as it instead had a small camera on the front of it so the wearers head would be more protected from incoming fire.

Though the armor covered her womanly parts it did fit her form perfectly making it clear that there was a woman underneath all that armor. I might be alone in this thought but I always though she looked sexier in that armor rather in a bikini. There was just something about a woman in armor that did something for me.

Lanasya looked over at me and shifted her weight to one leg. "Having second thoughts now?"

I let out a low growl and force my eyes to back to our target. I heard a chuckle escape her mouth as I tore my eyes away from her. The island was about two miles away so it wouldn't be to long before we came within range of these monsters' powers. I told Lanasya to turn off her helmet's audio respecters as I did the same for my helmet.

When we came within one mile of the island my helmet zoom in function could make out the forms of humans with bird wings for arms and bird legs. It looked like they were singing so we must of entered their range some time ago.

A smile appeared on my face. We could get close to them without them knowing that we were not affected by their singing. This would be easy.

Or so I thought.

I felt Lanasya brush against my mind. She was trying to get my attention.

I turned to see her pointing to the right of the boat towards another wooden boat. By the looks of it that boat was not build in this century as the thing was using the wind to propel itself through the waters. It was then I remembered what Hades said, it was possible that these were the demigods sent to get that fleece.

'Lanasya can you get a read on the people on that ship?' I asked from our bond.

'I can one moment.' She replied. 'There are two children that radiate power similar to Sara.'

'Who else?'

'That's all. There are only those two children on that ship.' She paused for a moment. 'And one has just jumped into the water.'

I quickly made my way to the controls of the ship and kicked the engines into full. This caused the ship to go nose up for a moment before it evened out. It did not take us long to close the distance between us and the island.

At this point I really didn't care about being covert as a kid's live was more important than having a few gods breathing down my neck. As we neared the shore of the island I hunkered down as to avoid being thrown off the boat as we ran aground.

The boat was sent skidding across the ground as its momentum carried it up the shore. We soon came to a stop as the rocks on the shore dug into the boat's hull. As soon as the boat stopped moving Lanasya and I bought jumped out of the boat weapons drawn. I scored the first kill as one of the sirens caught one of Deliverance's bullets in its head.

The sudden crack of weapon fire and the death of one of their own sent the sirens into a flurry. Lanasya sent a massive surge of warp lightning into the scattering sirens, many of them turning to golden dust while others fell to the ground twitching.

I scored a few killing hit with deliverance but Lanasya's powers were winning her the most kills. The Sirens numbers were falling rapidly as they turned to dust or fell to the ground with a missing head or hole in their body. A few of them tried to dive at us with their talons pointed at us but that made them easier targets.

The whole battle was over in a matter of minutes, the ground now littered with golden dust and bodies of dead sirens. One of them so happened to be our target, killed when Deliverance tore a hole where her heart should have been.

'I was expecting them to put up more of a fight.' Lanasya commented as she inspected one of the bodies.

'The monsters of this existence are no warp daemons.' I replied looked back to our transport now a shadow of its former self.

'I don't suppose you can teleport us back.'

'That's a little outside my range Wolfgang.' Lanasya replied back. 'how long do you think it will take those gods to react?'

Thunder cracked above us.

'About that long, let's move.' I replied thought our bond.

We started to run for a nearby cave lightning raining down on us once we started running for cover. Lanasya dodged out of the way of incoming thunderbolt with all the grace of eldar banshee, while I only narrowly avoided them. One of the bolts nicked my back armor killing my shields in a instant, the force of the hit knocked me to the ground. However Lanasya used her powers to pull me the rest of the way.

I thanked her as I stood up now in the cover of the cave. I turned around to see a thunderstorm raging outside. To think it was once clear skies not too long ago.

"So how are we going to get out of this?" Lanasya asked me verbally.

"We aske our employer." I said looking to the darkest part of the cave. No doubt he was watching our progress. "After all I would think he wouldn't be afraid of going against a sibling."

The once dark corner began to spread over the cave. Moments later it started to crawl up our bodies and soon covered us. A few seconds later the darkness started to recede and we found ourselves standing in a throne room. Said employer was sitting on the throne with a half smile on his lips, there was also the fact that he was around the size of a small titan.

"Well done, and welcome to the underworld." Hades said his head resting on one hand.

"Thanks for pulling us out of there." I said walk up to him stopping about five feet away from the first step up to his throne. "I hope you don't mind if I don't bow."

"No I don't mind." He said standing up and walking down the stairs, shrinking down as he went. "Though I have another job for you."

I crossed my arms waiting for him to continue.

"It would seem a new monster has appeared however this monster is going after everyone and everything." Hades said walking passed me looking towards the large double doors. "Or are they like you?"

This started to send off red flags in my mind. If something from my galaxy is here… I did not even want to think about it. However I am a preserver and it's my job to protect those who cannot protect themselves, I did not have the luxury to not think about it.

"What do they look like?" I asked darkly preparing myself for the worst.

"They all have green skin."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fuck."

* * *

I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself.

But if you guys want the next chapter out let me tell you what gets me writing. Feedback. I have ADHD meaning we respond to feedback the most. So if I get a lot of feedback, good or bad, will get me going. Why do you think I update Son of Fire all the damn time.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and do me a solid tell your parents you love them today.


	13. The Green Tide

do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

"heya guys and gals welcome back to the story about your favorite Preserver. Anyways don't got much to say her so let's just get to the story since there are no guest reviews."

* * *

"CAN WE GET SOME ORK BUSTAZ DOWN HERE?!" - A common saying when fighting orks.

"Where did they go?!" Zeus yelled from his throne.

Though most of the other gods were not paying attention to him... expect for one. As of now most the Greek gods were arguing over who was the parent of the gun wielding demigod.

"I think we can all agree that demigod is my son." Apollo said proudly from his throne. "I mean look at his marksmanship."

"You're an idiot!" Ares called from his throne. "He is clearly one of mine, his skills in battle proves that. I don't remember anyone of your kids fighting over thirty monsters by themselves."

"He had help." Athena pointed out. "She did kill most of them."

"They do make a good pair." Aphrodite commented on the two. "But I think I can do better. I think one of Demeter's kids would complement his personality."

The sound of a hand slapping across someone's face echoed through the council hull. All eyes turned towards the sound to see Hera had just slapped Zeus across the face. To say she was angry would have been a tad bit inaccurate, livid oh yes.

"Again… you went behind my back again!" Hera yelled at Zeus.

Zeus however was quick to recover. "That woman is not one of my children!"

"Then that wasn't lightning I saw coming out of that demigod's fingers!"

"I don't know how she did it but she it not mine!"

The two started to go back and forth, it did not take long for the two to start arguing in circles. Meanwhile the remaining gods had stopped arguing as Zeus and Hera were only getting louder.

"Perhaps we should go else were." Apollo suggested getting a slight nod from the other gods

The gods all disappeared in their own unique ways. Regrouping in some empty bar that the gods visited whenever they felt like unwinding… together anyways. Each of the gods appeared at the bar table with the exposition of Apollo who appeared behind the bar.

"So how are we going to get this demigod? That is clearly mine." Apollo started looking around for someone to answer.

"Up until now this demigod has been fighting based on encounters." Athena spoke voicing her wisdom. "However this last sighting is different, he was targeting those sirens… meaning."

"Some hired him to kill those sirens." Hephaestus finished for the goddess of wisdom.

"So the question is." Artemis said drawing the attention to her. "Just who hired him?"

* * *

"Orks." I murmured to myself. "It just had to be fucking orks."

"So you do know these monsters." Hades said turning towards me.

"There are vile creatures." Lanasya added in, her distaste for the race clear in her voice. "All they care about is fighting. We must annihilate this infestation before they spread."

I nodded in agreement.

"What are these "Orks"?" Hades asked sounding interested in the xenos.

"Orks are a race of barbaric green skinned monsters. They do not care about anything other than fighting to a point were the only thing uniting them is the thought of fighting things stronger than them." I started before Lanasya picked up where I left off.

"Their WAAAGHs are led by a Warboss, which is the biggest ork of the WAAAGH, however if the Warboss is killed by someone besides an ork then the whole WAAAGH will turn on itself." Lanasya added.

"But if we are to truly remove the ork threat for good then we will need to make sure that their spores do not produce more orks in the future. We will need to completely surround the WAAAGH and burn the area within to make sure their spores don't survive." I added before turning to Hades and asking. "Where are the orks now?"

"They are attacking a small town in the mortal state Nevada." Hates answered crossing his arms while he looked into the distance. "There is a steady stream of mortal souls entering my realm, so I would suggest taking care of it."

"Can you teleport me and Lanasya there." I said more as a statement then a question.

Hades nodded before darkness started to surround us again when it faded we found ourselves in the desert outside a decently sized town. However I quickly saw that parts of the town were on fire with the sounds of battle echoing in the distance.

Lanasya and I took off towards the town as the sooner we joined the fight the less green skin spores we would have to deal with. The local arbites were not faring well against the green skins horde, the only success they were having was at a roadblock. However it was only a matter of time before the orks over ran them.

An ork boy was about to breach the barrier of cars and people but was killed by Warp fire from Lanasya. Some of the arbites looked back towards us only to see Lanasya lift herself into the air. She shot waves of fire from her body killing a large amount of orks who were charging the arbites. All of them were turned to plies of ash in mere seconds.

The arbites stared at Lanasya wide eyed like they had just seen something otherworldly. I approached the arbites looking for the highest ranking one among them. However none of them were of officer rank, mostly recruits and state troopers.

"Which one of you is commanding this barricade?" I asked looking over the arbites.

"I thank you should be introducing yourself." A male arbites call stepping forward. He would have gone further if a female arbites hadn't grabbed his shoulder.

"I guess I'm in charge here." She said trying to put on a brave face.

"You are facing an alien life form known as orks." I said skipping to the chase. They all gave me the "I don't believe you look" but that did not matter right now. "At this moment this town is lost the orks will have this hold town under their control in a matter of hours your primary objective should be to find as many civilians as possible and get out of the city."

"And what are you going to be doing?" The same male arbites asked angrily.

Another ork boy somehow got around Lanasya's Warp fire and raised his axe as he jumped into the air. However he soon found a plasma bolt in his head, his dead body falling in front of the arbites. I started forward passed the shocked arbites.

"Buying you time." I answered walking passed the arbites.

I started into a sprint towards the charging orks as they fired their scavenged bolt guns wildly. I drew both my weapons and started to fire upon the orks catching many of them in the head. The few that I missed by the time I had to reload were consumed by Lanasya's fire. She joined me by my side once the first wave of orks were killed. We proceeded down the street however we were stopped by a full squad of Ork Nobz.

One with a his right arm missing and replaced with orky clawed arm yelled at us. "You dar! umie!" It yelled pointing at us. "Youz one of dem preserver gits! Da boss gana' take yorz head for teleportin us from the fighin'!"

"I did not such thing ork." I called back. "Your filth isn't welcome here."

"Youz got ta! Wez were fighin' dose Chaos gits before youz use your flashy thig' to teleport us away from da goodz fighin'. Now wez got figh dese wimpy umiez!" It yelled back casing the other orks to yell out their agreements.

With no more works to be had I leveled Linty with the ork's head. Seeing the threat the ork roared and charged us. Lanasya shot lightning from her fingertips only killing a few of the smaller nobz but the larger ones kept coming. I started to fire upon the orks but the nobz skulls were very thick and the plasma bolts failed to the kill the beasts in one shot.

By now the orks were now in melee range. Lanasya teleported away while I slide under the nob's legs leaving behind a plasma grenade, said grenade detonating killing the three of the four remaining nobz. I quickly turned and killed the last nob with Deliverance. However that was not the last of them as more orks were drawn to the sound of battle.

Ork Boyz and shoota boyz started to poor in shooting their guns and yelling at the top of their lungs, in typical ork fashion. Kinda wish I brought my automatic weapons now. I quickly reloaded my guns just in time to take an Ork Boy's head. However we were quickly becoming surrounded and dodging all the ork's attacks was becoming difficult.

An Ork's chappa caught me in my chest plate, the attack not doing any damage but I still felt the force of the hit. I was knocked back into the side of a building allowing the orks to score a few more hits on me knocking out my shields.

'Lanasya we are being overwhelmed we need to fall back.' I told my companion.

Said elder appeared at my side, laying a hand on my shoulder before teleporting us both to a building a few blocks away from the horde of orks. Lanasya helped me to my feet while my shield recharged.

"Now would be a good time to make a plan rather than throwing ourselves at the orks." Lanasya commented once I was on my feet.

"Indeed we lack our melee fighters to take on the orks head on." I reasoned looking over the damage the orks were causing. However the nob's words were still lingering on my mind something Lanasya picked up on.

"What troubles you Wolfgang?"

"Besides the horde of orks attacking an unprepared Earth, that nob said they were fighting Chaos when a light took them here. I'm starting to think that us being sent to this universe was not done by accident." I replied my fist closing in a ball.

Lanasya put her hand on my balled fist, calming me down. "It is very possible; however we have orks to deal with. We will worry about possible plans of the Scheming One later."

I nodded before I pushed away from the building's edge; however I stopped when the building shook. I turned around to see not one, not two, but four Mega-Dreads entering the town. I looked over to Lanasya who turned to look at me at the same time. We knew what had to be done and we had to split up as it would take too long to destroy them all. By then they would have cased to much damage.

We turned away from each other Lanasya going after the mega-dread heading towards the hospital, while I ran towards the ork engine heading towards the arbites' last location. Hopefully they had saved as many civilians as they could and cleared out like I ordered.

I had to kill a few orks on my way to the mega-dread; however they were only gretchins of varying sizes. When I reach the mega-dread I approached it from behind using my grappling hook to scale it. Once I reached the top I moved over to the hatch and opened it with my power knife. I pulled open the hatch then tossed in a plasma grenade to kill any orks that were in the immediate area, before jumping in myself.

As soon as my boots hit the floor I drew both my pistols and scanned the area for targets finding only dead gretchins. I quickly made my way to the cockpit to find an Ork Mek driving the ork mini titan. I grabbed the last of my plasma grenades and threw them at the ork.

Said grenades hit the ork causing him to look to see what hit him. Seeing the grenades the ork spoke. "Ah zog."

The grenades exploded vaporizing the ork. With its crew dead the mega-dread started to fall apart as the waaagh energy keeping it together vanished. I promptly made my way to the exit just as the ork titan started to fall forward. I jumped from the mega-dread rolling as I hit the ground. I stood up looking back to my handy work.

An explosion drew my attention away, most likely Lanasya dealing with one of the ork mini titans. She was probably on her way to the next mega-dread. I turn and started to head off in the last known location of the fourth mega-dread. I started down the alleyways to help avoid the bigger ork squads.

It did not take me long to locate the mega-dread, it being the size it was, however unlike the last this one was on guard. Taking a deep breath I ran out into the street towards the ork mini titan. The ork engine spotted me and pointed its cannon towards me shooting moments later. I rolled out of the way of the blast then started to run at the ork titan again.

As I got closer the ork mini titan switched to his buzz saw to attack me coming at me in an arching attack. Timing my movements with the ork attack I jumped up on the orks arms and started to move my way up the orks titan's arm. As I made my way to the top of the titan a gretchin opened the titan's upper hatch and started to shoot at me with a small bolter.

The gretchin's shots were inaccurate and he ended up missing all his shots by the time I got to him. I grabbed the small ork by his throat and pulled him up to meet my knife. I drove my knife into the ork's skull killing the little bastard in an instant. I threw the ork to the side before jumping into the mega-dread.

I had to duck as soon as my feet hit the ground as the ork mek chose to remove me from his titan personally. The ork let out a war cry and started to shoot his bolt gun at me while charging for melee range. I unholstered my pistols and started to fire at the ork, I was aiming for the ork's eyes but he was using his other hand to shield himself.

I pulled a flashbang from my belt and tossed it at the ork, shielding my eyes and turning off my helmets audio respecters. As soon as it went off I started to shoot the ork again taking out both his eyes with two shots. The ork started to shoot his gun wildly while he swung his claw arm randomly trying to hit me.

I quickly made my way over to the cockpit, while doing my best to avoid the mek's wild attacks. I tossed in a few frag grenades before I ran over to the exit. The grenades went off as I climbed the ladder causing the mega-dread to shake before it started to fall forward. I got out just as the mega-dread was going down forcing me to jump.

I hit the ground hard causing me to grunt in discomfort. The mini titan hit the ground behind causing the earth to shake. The mini titan detonated throwing me back and killing my shields but other than that I was fine.

Lanasya appeared next to me moments after.

"Wolfgang we have another problem." Lanasya said grimly.

My eyes went wide as she showed me what she saw approaching the town. Two ork stompaz backed by a flipping Gargant. The ork warboss must have noticed that he was losing orks in this town, making him think that the main fight was in this town. Now we had three titans to deal with, perhaps even more.

"We will have to deal with them too." I said quietly. I did not need to see Lanasya's face to know she was giving me the "your mad" face. "Lanasya I know you're strong enough to rip apart a stompa, once you deal with the fist I need you to slow down the gargant. I will deal with the second stompa."

"Now might be the time to retreat, and make a proper plan." Lanasya suggested. "If we keep destroying these titans then the warboss will keep sending more and more orks here. I do not want to deal with a mega-gargant."

"We don't have a choice!" I yelled angrily. "It was not like I wanted to deal with ork titans on foot either! But this world is not ready for the orks so if we need to bring down a fucking mega-gargent then we will. We have won with worse odds and higher stakes!"

"Wolfgang you are being foolish! We cannot keep doing this! We cannot deal with an Ork Waaagh by ourselves!"

"This is not up for debate teleport me into the second stompa then deal with the first." I order her.

She glared at me before she put her hand on my shoulder. In the next moment I found myself inside of an ork stompa. Lanasya teleported away moments later allowing me to deal with the ork stompa. Like all ork engines it was difficult to destroy one from the outside but on the inside, the whole thing was a ticking time bomb. All one had to do to speed up the clock was be a little creative.

Out of all my equipment I had a few things I never left home without, no matter the mission or enemy. One of these things was a grenade nickname the "firecracker", a bit of a cheesy name I admit it but this thing could bring down a titan if one placed it in the right location.

The firecracker had the shape of a ball with the primmer being a small button. The grenade was in its simplest terms a very small proton torpedo. However the firecracker was basically a highly unstable version of the normal proton grenade and had a bad habit of going off when you didn't want them too. Turns out that promethium and high energy protons did not go together very well. So if you wanted to carry them with you, one would have to separate the promethium from the rest of the grenade.

Lanasya was kind enough to drop me off near the snompa's main reactor, meaning I would have to plant this grenade then run like hell. There were a few orks in-between me and the reactor; I had a feeling as I started shooting them the rest of the orks would come running.

Taking a deep breath I leveled Deliverance with the head of the biggest ork in the room and pulled the trigger. Said ork's head exploded causing the others to look at me and draw their weapons. The ork's let out a battle cry before they run at me. I shot at the charging orks however most of them powered through the plasma eating away at their flesh, the only real thing that stopped them outright was Deliverance's bullets.

I side stepped the first ork to reach me before I shot his head a few times with Litany, his body hit the ground moments later with most of his head melted off. I spun around and shot the next closest ork with Deliverance his head pooping seconds later. The next ork head exposed however I was not the one to do it. It was then I noticed that the rest of the orks that were in the room with me were dead, and that the other orks in the rest of the titan should have been here by now.

I knew Lanasya was still dealing with the first stompa bring me to only one conclusion. Someone else was in this titan with me.

However that was a problem I would have to deal with later, right now this titan had to come down. I ran over to the reactor, holstering my weapons while I ran. I took out the firecracker and inserted the promethium to make it unstable. Taking careful aim it tossed it towards one of the many opening in the reactor. But as if life decided I was due a middle finger the firecracker stopped mid-flight as if someone caught it.

I turned towards to see weird boy standing there with his hand extended. Strangely enough this ork was not wearing any armor just rags. He was older a staff with a ork tech around it and his eyes were glowing green.

I quickly drew my guns and shot at him but much like my grenade he caught the plasma bolts, however. Three bullets from Deliverance stuck the ork causing him stumble back and drop my grenade. I quickly picked it back up and tossed into the reactor. Now I had an about a minute before this hold place was going up in flames.

I ran to the ladder only to be thrown against the side of the wall as the weird boy had just recovered and was less than pleased with me. I got back to my feet and started to shoot at the ork again. This time the ork used his powers to pull up the metal floor to stop the bullets from Deliverance as he could not stop any other way.

The ork stepped out from behind his cover and shot green lightning forcing me to roll out of the way. His attack was not done yet as he started to throw scraps of metal at me from his surroundings. I tried to make for the ladder again but the ork soon threw that at me as well forcing me into cover.

Now I had to kill the ork psyker as my grappling hook was the only thing that was going to get me out of this. I jumped out from behind my cover and rushed the ork while firing my weapons at him. The ork stepped back into its cover while he continued to throw scrap metal at me.

I let the smaller pieces of metal hit my shield while I dodged the larger scraps. As soon as I was close enough I dived forward giving me a clear shot at the ork. I started to fire my pistols a few shots made contact while the rest were stopped by the ork's psionics. He was so focused on me he didn't notice the flashbang I threw moments before I dived down.

The flashbang went off blinding the ork allowing me to drive my power knife into his skull. When the life faded from the ork's eyes I kicked the ork off my knife and sheathed it. I ran towards the exit using my grappling hook to take me up to the next level. As I suspected the orks on this level were dead all of them killed by bolter fire and plasma fire, but the plasma left behind was blue to my green plasma. This meant that whoever killed these orks were using imperial plasma weaponry.

But that was not something I need to worry about at the moment seeing as this titan was about to become a ball of fire in a few seconds. I ran to the ladder that exited the titan; however I was a few seconds too late.

* * *

Lanasya had just finished destroying the first stompa using her psionics to pull the titan apart. The whole thing went up in a fiery explosion as the stompa's fuel caught fire. The eldar soulseer was about to begin her assault on the gargant when she felt her bond with Wolfgang abruptly ceased.

The bond Lanasya and Wolfgang shared was one of the soul, created when she accidentally bound their souls when she called out psionically for help without knowing it. At such a stage their bond was unbreakable to a point where if one them would to die their soul would take refuge in the others body. When she need to Lanasya could block the connection but it took a lot of concentration to a point where she had to remain still.

But what see was feeling from Wolfgang was no block and she knew that he was not capable of blocking the connection on his own. It was if all the sensations she received from Wolfgang stopped as if he was not feeling anything at all. It was like she was connected to a dark void in which nothing could or would come out.

The eldar turned to look at the second stompa to see it barely standing upright with fire pouring out of each of its openings, and with its head missing. Suddenly a figured started to climb out. Lanasya felt her mouth fall open as she looked on in horror that the sight before her.

Lanasya could tell who it was, as see had memorized every detail about the one she loved to her being long ago. But the man who stood there was not Wolfgang, it may have looked like him, stood like him, and held his weapons but it was not him.

The man started forwards his armor and clothes changing as he walked out of the fire. His duster had turned pich black and was on fire though the was not consuming his duster. His right leg armor had a human rib cage coming out of it, while his other leg armor had the bony forearms of a human hand crossing each other with an a human skull looking onward. His shoulders had a human skull on each shoulder, the skulls looked like they were coming out of his duster with their eye sockets burning. His once smooth chest plate now had the carvings of a human ribcage.

Worst of all was his helmet, a part of it burnt revealing a part of a burning skull with a small bright fire were the eye would be.

Pillars of fire appeared around and in the town as large figures emerging from the pillars of fire, all of them having s similar theme to them.

The Legion had come.

* * *

"Hahaha! cliffhanger don't you just love them?! Ok by." Slime Prime dives into a portal.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and **kiLl tHeM AlL**


	14. Damned Fire and Green Skin

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

"Alight you guys you have been waiting and here it is the next chapter!" Slim Prime yelled out happily. "I would also like to point out that the management would like to remind the readers that beating up the staff is prohibited."

 _R.O.W. then grin's devilishly as darkness covers the room. "Your more than welcomed to try though."_

"Now with that little announcement out of the way, guest reviews."

Madlor23: You misunderstand my friend, Vulkabro Grimfang IS a Space Wolf not a Son of Liberty. If you want to know a small bit about the Sons of Liberty, I suggest skimming over that part about their history in my other story Preserver's OP. Look at chapter 9 towards the end and you should find it.

Delete: "Hey R.O.W. we got another troll on the ship."

 _*Proceeds to grab troll and throw them out the airlock."_

Guest 1: Sorry you feel that way Wolfgang has his strengths and his weaknesses and some of his crew members are stronger than him. Just how it is.

Guest 2: hillbillies can't be hardened warriors too? And Wolfgang is not an Imperial soldier.

Guest 3: YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!

Guest 4-13: Wow, thanks for reviewing all the chapters. There is a lot here so I will reply to the most important thing. What canon change?

And that's all now the story.

* * *

 **"Who are they? That question has plagued my mind for many years since if first laid eyes upon them. Are they demons who have been formed from the prayers of the dying? Are they fallen warriors who have crawled back from death to carry on their Emperor's will? This I do not know… but this I do know, when they arrive victory is assured."** \- Soulseer Itham of Reach

The sound of bolter fire filled the battlefield as damned legionnaires took to battle the green tide. The orks fought back but their efforts were for not. The legion advanced on the orks firing their weapons with no pause. The few orks that made it into melee range were swiftly cut down by the few legionaries wielding a chainsword.

The ork gargant fired its main cannon into the advancing marines' ranks, the round sending marines into the air and causing others to stumble. However, the marines soon rose again as if they were simply knocked down before starting their advance again. Ork melee weapons clashed with Damned legionary melee weapons, however the clash ended when another legionary cut down the clashing ork. Despite this the orks continued to throw themselves into the meat grinder that was the Legion of The Damned.

Among the legionary's a single marine came to a stop and looked up at the burning ork stompa, to The Emperor's Chosen Slayer. While the rest of the damned legionary joined almost at random, he was chosen by the Emperor himself. After he and his team killed a Chaos god the Emperor saw fit to reward the leader with a gift. The gift of the legion… though this gift was not eternal.

The man once known as Wolfgang jumped down from the burning remains of the stompa landing on the ground moments later. He stood surveying the battlefield before him. Orks came charging at the legionary, however he made no move to stop them. The orks where however swiftly cut down by bolter fire as the other legionaries came to his side.

The Slayer watched as the gargant continued its advance shooting all of its weapons into the legion killing more of its own ork boyz then slowing down the legion. Although the legion was unstoppable, they lacked the firepower to bring down a titan in a head to head engagement.

But the legion was prepared.

Massive pillars of fire appeared behind the advancing legion line from them. A large mechanized leg stepped out of the fire, the rest of its body following soon after. A black burning reaver titan stepped fought into the battlefield. Its head scanned the battlefield before its eyes fell on the approaching ork gargant. The reaver titan let out an angry wail as it started to march towards the ork titan.

Both titans started to fire their weapons at each other. The reaver's Gatling Blaster roared to life fire massive bullets at the gargant, as they got closer to each other the reaver's Triple Barrelled Turbo-Laser Destructor started to fire.

Despite the heavy fire the gargant was under it kept marching forward returning fire with its oversized cannons and missile launchers. The void shields on the reaver titan stopped most of the gargant's fire but the main cannon of the gargant still caused the reaver to shudder as the round impacted its void shields.

While the battle between the two titans raged on The Slayer took in information from the legion about the orks they were fighting.

The legion informed The Slayer that more ork titans were on the way along with the Warboss, leading from his mega gargant. It turned out this ork waaagh was building up to launch a massive attack against The Imperium, when Chaos chose to attack them. The battle lasted a few days before the orks were sent to this dimension, along with the majority of their titans.

The Slayer began to formulate a plan. The ork threat had to be destroyed completely not a single ork nor a single spore could remain as to protect the young humanity from another ork waaagh. They would have to draw in every ork in the waaagh before destroying them all by fire.

With a plan in place The Slayer drew his weapons, however for some reason the white revolver fell out of his hand. The Slayer looked at his weapon for a few moments before he looked to the charging orks and started forward leaving the white revolver behind. The Slayer raised his plasma pistol and fired off three rounds.

The once green plasma had been replaced with a fire orange color instead. All three rounds found their mark in three different ork skulls killing them in moments. The legionaries followed behind him firing their weapons into the ork mobs without pause. One after another ork bodies hit the ground, some of them twitching as plasma ate away at their bodies.

More gargants started to enter the battlefield supported by mega-dreads, stopmas, and ork infantry. In response more legion titans began to appear firing their weapons off into the attacking orkz and enemy titans. As the battle became intense some of the legionaries began to burn brighter as the fire that burned off their armor began to spread. Soon some of the legionaries were completely engulfed in their own flames before their form disappeared back to wherever they came from.

However, the legionaries weren't the only ones to consumed by their own fire. The first reaver that enter the battle began to fall apart as it battled the ork gargants, smaller parts to the titan began to fall off burning into ash just as they hit the ground. Knowing that its time on the battlefield was nearing its end the reaver overcharged its entire weapons arsenal and aimed at its opponent.

With a sudden boom of its weapons the reaver unleashed its full arsenal on the gargant. The ork titan exploded in a blaze of fire and sending metal flying in every which direction. However, with the reaver overloading its weapons it was soon consumed by fire.

The Slayer knew that the legion could not fight a battle for ever meaning they couldn't wait for every ork to come to them. The ork warboss needed to die now, so that the rest of the orks would start fighting each other, making the legions' job all the easier. Thought he did not have a means to get to him without fighting through the ork horde.

A pillar of fire formed behind The Slayer. The legion knew that the slayer was a knight pilot, and they knew that every noble knight needed his loyal steed to ride into battle with. Out of the fire came an Imperial Knight ready to serve The Slayer's every need.

The knight had black armor with its shoulder plates on fire, along with its lower legs and half its face plate as well. Its heavy weapon was an Avenger Gatling Cannon and its melee weapon a twin-linked-chainsword. Upon the knight's upper hull sat a rocket launcher ready to bring merciless death to its enemies.

The Slayer turned his head to look at the knight behind him before he jumped up to the knight's upper hull. The cockpit hatch opened to allow The Slayer to enter the knight. After entering the knight, The Slayer felt the knight connecting to him allowing him to control the titan.

The knight took off into the ork horde, any that were foolish enough to get in its way was swiftly crushed. The legionnaires assigned to escort The Slayer did not stand idle as he dashed into the ork horde. Bikes for the marines to ride appeared beside them allowing them to follow after the slayer.

The group made their way through the ork battle line running over and shooting anyone who got in their way. A mega-dread made the mistake of getting in the slayer's way resulting in the titan's pilot's death as the knights chainsword tore into the titan's cockpit. Tossing the heap aside the knight continued its charge.

* * *

As the squad spearheaded an assault towards the warboss, Lanasya was fighting of the ork tide using her psionics to call down devastating bolts of Warp Lightning. She could see "Wolfgang" charging the ork hoard from where she fought.

When the legion of the damned appeared Lanasya half expected them to attack her, but despite being a xeno and a psyker the marines ignored her. She could only assume that because the legion were possessing Wolfgang that they viewed her as a friendly. Again, it could be that they just didn't bother firing upon her as the orks were a greater problem.

After wiping out another dozen or so squads of orks, Lanasya pulled back to allow herself some time to rest. The eldar soulseer set down on one of the intact roofs, as she began to relax her body a powerful wave of fatigue hit her forcing to use the brick railing to support her. Her face plate opened up to allow her to breathe directly from the air.

Before Lanasya landed on the roof she spotted "Wolfgang" board a dammed knight before charging into the ork lines with marine bikes in tow. The red haired eldar could only hope that whatever had a hold on Wolfgang was not about to do something foolish. Turning her head towards the battlefield, Lanasya saw the damned titans do battle with the ork titans. She would only hope that the battle would go unseen by the local government as they did not need to know about such horrors that awaited them in space.

Finding that her energy was returning to her Lanasya stood up and began to plan her next move. If she had to guess, she would say that "Wolfgang" was making his way towards the ork warboss to force the ork WAAAGH to turn on itself. Thus, allowing the legion of the damned to clean up the orks, as well as burn any trace of their presence from this realm.

However, what scared the eldar the most was the fate of her bondmate. Would the legion let go of him or would he disappear with them? Such thoughts frightened her more than even being in She Who Thirst's grasp. She had just rejoined with him and she was not about to let him go anytime soon.

Lanasya closed her face plate and summoned her soulseer spear. She was about to rejoin the fight when she felt the presence of someone behind. The eldar spun around pointing her spear at the person who came up behind her. Though her spear fell slightly when she saw the armored figure standing there.

"Exodus." Lanasya said with a hint of disdain.

The marine stood motionless a few feet away from the eldar psyker as if he was waiting for something.

The marine known as Exodus _was_ a member of the Alpha Legion, and like them he wore blue power armor with silvery outlines. However, unlike the rest of the Alpha Legion Exodus had a deep cut running through his legion heraldry. While much of the Alpha Legion's marines' loyalties can only be guessed at Exodus made his clear.

"I will not ask how you got into this universe as you will not tell me," Lanasya started staring down the marine. "But I will ask why you have not assisted us."

Exodus had "joined' Wolfgang's crew after he killed an aspiring champion who was attempting to become a demon prince. Since then he had been coming and going as he pleases, showing up to help the team out of a jam, or leaving a datapad for Wolfgang on the bridge, in fact a few times he left the head of some high ranking Chaos Marine for someone to find on the ship.

The marine reached behind him and tossed over twenty silver bow tips in front of Lanasya. She looked at the bow tips for a moment before looking back up.

"You have been keeping those hunters from locating us." Lanasya concluded from the bow tips.

Exodus nodded.

"Now that I think about it O'Malley wasn't the one to find Wolfgang's railgun," Lanasya went on. "You found it and passed it off to him and gave him our location so we would have someone to fetch supplies for us."

The marine nodded again.

"Then why make yourself known to us now?"

"The orks should not be here." Exodus answered simply. "Humanity is not ready for them."

"Then how do you plan to help?"

He lifted his sniper rifle before letting it fall back down.

"Are you planning to kill the warboss?"

"No, the legion is taking care of that." Exodus answered pointing off into the distance. The flash of heavy weapons lighting the sky. "I will make sure no orks escape to create more spores."

The marine turned and walked to the edge of the roof before jumping off. With the 11th crew member gone Lanasya turned back to the battlefield, there where still may orks that needed to be slayed. As she readied to join the fight again, Lanasya sent a command to Wolfgang. Ordering him to return to her alive.

* * *

The Slayer had just reached the ork's main base located in a large opening in the canyons. Orks were running all over the place many of them getting ready for the next attack against the legion. However, despite their foul presence The Slayer paid them no mind as he was focused on the warboss, who was barking out orders from atop his mega-gargant.

The warboss was completely armored in metal plates from all kinds of sources, the only part of him that wasn't armored was his upper face. His right arm was an amalgamation of three heavy bolters while his right was a large three clawed power claw. The blades of said claw were blooded and chipped in different areas.

The Slayer had exited his knight when he was nearing the ork's base as the knight would not be enough to bring down an ork titan of that class. No something much bigger would be needed to destroy the ork titan, something of equal class.

"OI!" An ork voice shouted at The Slayer. "Youz dat prezerver git that ma boyz been groblinin abot an't ya!"

The Slayer looked up to see the warboss looking at him.

"Youz been given ma boyz troublez with that hume town da wez where krumping on!" The warboss went on while slamming his power claw on the roof of the mega-gargant. "But den youz bring dos marine boyz and been given my boyz a good fight. So Iz gona give ya a gift a gump ah quik."

The warboss got into the mega-gargant the ork titan sounded a growing like horn as it moved to face The Slayer and his escorts. With the ork warboss now beginning to join the fight the legion saw fit to field their own god-engine, for there was only one titan class that could ever hope to stand against the ork titan.

A large ring of fire surrounded The Slayer and his escorts only for a pillar of fire to appear within the ring. A large shadow took shape in the pillar that any soldier, who was fortunate enough to see one in action, who had seen the manifestation of the Emperor's wrath know what stood before them.

When the fire finally faded the charred and burning figure of an Imperator-class stood looking over the ork mega-gargant before it. The Imperator let out a power horn, making its presence known on the battlefield.

The mega-gargant began to fire upon the damned titan unleashing its full arsenal on its challenger. Ork rounds struck the Imperator's void shields making the mighty titan recoil as the devastating rounds stuck it.

In turn the Imperator titan returned fire with its many secondary weapons firing upon the ork titan punching large holes in the titan's armor but doing no real damage. Moments later the hellstorm cannon opened up on the ork titan. the deadly salvo soon followed by a shot from the plasma annihilator. The heat from the weapon killing anything even remotely close to the shot's path.

This time the ork titan did not emerge undamaged from the main weapons of the Imperator. Most of its upper armor was melting off from the plasma annihilator attack, while deep holes were punched into the ork titan's armor courtesy of the hellstorm cannon. However, despite these wounds the ork titan was far from destroyed.

The mega-gargant continued to hammer at the Imperator's shielding with its vast array of weapons. Auto guns fired wildly making their barrels glow from the heat, Big Zzappaz creating a lightshow of deadly red lights, and missiles flew crassly in every which direction.

The two titans continued to trade shots with each, neither one of them showing any signs of letting up. The once ork base was now in ruins as the power weapons of the titans killed anything in the area that was not sufficiently armored. Even when the void shields of the Imperator failed the two god-engines continued to hit each other with all their might.

The ork titan was the first to move into melee range, one of the many cranes like attachments moved around to the front bring its melee weapon to bear. Though the Imperator did not have a melee weapon its arm mounted weapons were more than strong enough to act as makeshift melee weapons.

The Imperator swung wide at the ork titan with its hellstorm cannon, the impact causing the whole ork titan to shudder. However, the ork titan was not about to give up, pushing forward the mega-gargant pushed its huge buzz saw into the Imperator's head. The sharp blades sent sparks flying as metal grinded against metal. Using its hellstorm cannon the Imperator pushed away the ork melee weapon before backing up and firing its plasma annihilator at the titan.

The orange colored plasma hit the mega-gargant dead center knocking out many weapons on its outer hull. The main gun from the ork titan fired moments later scoring a hit on the damned titan's upper armor destroying one of the titan's spires. The Imperator responded by unleashing a volley from its hellstorm cannon, the shot hitting the ork titan's left arm by the last shot.

The ork titan let out an angry growl before driving forward bringing its melee weapon to bear again. However, this time the Imperator charged forward bringing its upper hull down and into the mega-gargant. The Imperator's version of a shoulder charge knocked the titan back before taking another hit from the Damned titan's plasma annihilator.

The ork titan had lost most of its upper weaponry with its armor literally melting off of its hull. If the ork titan was manned by a human crew, they would have fainted from the temperature inside the titan. Even know the ork titan was beginning to slow down as the number of orks manning the titan was half of what it used to be.

Even in its weakened state the ork titan did not give up the battle. The main gun from the mega-gargant fired again scoring a hit on the Imperator's left leg damaging it, the mighty titan shuddered as its damaged leg struggled to hold up its own weight. The damned titan's horn sounded as it leveled its Hellstorm cannon with the ork titan's head.

The cannon began firing on its way up to the titan's head, punching holes in the mega-gargant's weakened armor. Two of the six shot volley made contact, piercing the armor and going into the bridge. The ork titan gave one last defiant growl before going silent, the rumble of its engine dying and its crane like appendages falling to the ground.

From atop the victorious Imperator titan stood The Slayer watching the fight unfold. As the battle ended The Slayer got a running start before jumping over to the ork titan's upper hull. As The Slayer landed damned legionnaires appeared around him waiting for him to proceed. The Slayer started to walk to the titan's head easily boarding the ork titan with the large hole in its head.

The orks who were piloting the titan were dead or were immediately shot as the damned marines entered the titan behind their charge. Only the warboss, who was missing his right arm and most of his right torso, the last shot from the hellstorm cannon had done this to him. However, to the ork's credit he was still alive, albeit barely. Even then the ork would be dead in moments as he was bleeding heavily from his wound.

The ork raised its head as the Slayer approached it.

"Iz not dun figtin." It said definitely trying to raised its left arm but lacked the strength to do so. "Iz gona krump ya, ya git."

The Slayer raised his plasma pistol to the ork's head before pulling the trigger.

The ork's head exploded causing the ork warboss' corpse to fall over. With the ork dead the group of damned legionnaires turned and exited the titan. With the ork warboss dead the WHAAGH would soon turn on itself making it the ork threat almost nonexistent. Now all that remained was to wipe their presence from the face of the Earth.

As the damned legionnaires exited the titan, they were engulfed by fire disappearing and reappearing on the Imperator Titan's upper hull. The titan turned and began to make its way back to the battlefield, despite its damaged leg it did not take long for the titan to return. The titan returned to find the orks were still fighting on even though most of their titans where burning wrecks.

The Imperator titan let out a mighty roar causing the orks to turn and look at the titan. The titan looked over the remaining ork horde with disgust before it opened fired with is main armament. Boxed in from both sides the orks numbers began to rapidly decrease as the legion began its unstoppable advance once again.

The orks began to break as they realized their dire situation, in which they found themselves were in. Many of the orks tried to run while others started to fight each other. It only took half an hour before the last ork fell dead at the legions armored feet. However, their job was only half finished as the legion began to burn any trace of the ork WHAAGH.

The titans heat-based weapons made the task quicker but even then, it still took the legion a few hours to clear every trace of the orks' foul presence. When it was all said and done the orks large ork horde that could have taken the planet was nothing but a bad memory, and foul smell of death and promethium.

The legion took the time to leave, the legion disappearing in a blaze of fire. The Imperator titan was the last titan to leave. The last to leave where The Slayers escorts, who kneeled before the Slayer, who faded away as they knelt. All that remained was The Slayer who was looking over the battlefield.

The sound of footsteps drew the attention of The Slayer to an eldar in battle armor. The Slayer stared at the eldar unmoving.

"Wolfgang?" Lanasya asked hesitantly as her helmet opened to reveal her face.

The Slayer continued to stare before a vortex of fire surrounded him.

Fearing that her bond-mate was about to be taken away, Lanasya ran to him. However, as she got close the vortex disappeared leaving Wolfgang in The Slayer's place.

Wolfgang's armored had returned to normal, the only exception being his helmet that was still missing part of his face plate. His skin was almost pale white as if his blood had stopped circulating through his body. The preserver stood upright for a few moments before the wind began to push him back.

Lanasya caught him before he hit the ground and gently laid him down, his torso resting on her lap. Lanasya quickly looked at her HUD to see Wolfgang's vital signs. His preserver symbol was colored orange meaning he needed medical attention. Using her powers, Lanasya did her best to heal her lover but healing was not something that fell under her psychic skill set. All she could do was allow him breathing room by removing his helmet.

Lanasya quickly detracted the release seals on the back of Wolfgang's helmet before she pulled it off his head and tossed it aside. Not long after removing his helmet Wolfgang's eyes began to twitch before opening. The preserver looked around before his eyes fell on Lanasya.

"Lana- is… th-at you?" Wolfgang managed to get out as he tried to move his hand up to her face.

The eldar help his hand the rest of the way, bring his hand to her cheek. "Yes, it's me Wolfgang."

"Please… don't… let them take me." Wolfgang begged weakly.

Feeling his fear thought her bond Lanasya held him close. "Don't worry, they will not take you."

Wolfgang could only close his eyes and take comfort in his lover's embrace. It would have been a perfect moment if Lanasya didn't have a sword suddenly pointed at her throat.

The eldar soulseer looked up to see the face of a smirking Mon-keigh in a black outfit and black sunglasses. Behind him stood the rest of Greek god council standing before them, all of them looking down at the pair of warriors from the 41st millennium.

* * *

"And we are done here see you guys next time WOOO!"

In other news I have been watching Stargate: SG1 and I have seen enough of it to make a crossover for it. SO the possible crossovers with Wolfgang and his crew are now Fallout, Mass effect, Stargate: SG1, monster girl encyclopedia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and Familiar of Zero.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and watch out for that sniper.


	15. The Alpha Variable

I do not own Warhammer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians I only own my OCs.

"Welcome back readers, and boy do we have a treat for you guys because some hunters are gonna die!"

" _ **HELL YA!"**_

"Also for those of you who do not viste the main page, or my profile page,there is a poll going on so go vote!"

" _So make sure to head on over and vote so we can hear your guy's/girls opinions."_

"Well there are only two guest reviews, so I guess this part will be short. You know Austin has been unusually quiet as of late. Makes me think he did something he was not supposed to do."

Guest 1: Thank you!

Guest 2: Right now!

* * *

" **I know what I'm doing!"** \- Shawn Eldar Venator.

Lanasya glared at the god of war, said god having a smirk on his face. The rest of the Olympians were present except for Hades. They were all looking at the two warriors from the future, each one of them making their own assessments of them.

"So, you're the two that my daughter has been chasing." Zeus said looking down at the two. Lanasya saw the eyes of the god linger over her longer than it did for Wolfgang. If she wasn't protecting Wolfgang at that moment, she would have taken his eyes for looking at her like that.

"Where is the weapon he used to kill those lamias?" Zeus demanded walking towards the pair.

Lanasya did not reply.

It did not take Zeus long to become inpatient. "If you do not tell me I will cast him into Tartarus, and I will give you to one of my sons as a bride."

This got Lanasya to react.

"Lay one finger on him or I and it will be your last mistake you ever make mon-keigh." The eldar spat at the god.

The thunder god did not take kindly to this and ordered Ares to hit her. As he was winding up a loud crack echoed through the plains, a sound closely followed by a cry of pain as Ares' sword arm exploded sending gold blood flying.

Seeing her chance Lanasya teleported away as far as she could send Wolfgang and herself. The two reappeared some twenty miles away from the previous location, the sun had set, and they were surrounded by a barren wilderness. She had a feeling Exodus was the one who shot the god, and if that were true then he was buying her time to get away, she had to keep moving.

However, after using her powers to dangerous levels made her very weak. She had a feeling if she was being as reckless with her casting back in their home dimension she would have torn open a portal to the warp. She needed to be more careful with her powers even if the warp was calm in this dimension. Hoisting Wolfgang over her shoulder she began to walk northeast in the hopes of getting closer to their base.

She hoped that Sara was doing alright, she'd hate to leave the human child alone again in this world. She already lost one father. She'd hate to see how the young girl would act if she found out that Lanasya and Wolfgang wound up dead.

So, she pressed on taking one step after the other. If it wasn't for her bio and cybernetic enhancements, she probably would have passed out a long time ago. Normally eldar did not receive any bio and cybernetic enhancements as they believed their bodies superior to any other race in their galaxy. However, she remembered a saying a human on Reach one said, "There is always room for improvement". When she started to accept Wolfgang as her bondmate she was given a long list of enhancements for her to consider.

Once she began her training as a psyker she was also informed of all the enhancements given to psykers to empower their abilities. In total Lanasya had twenty-seven different enhancements, ten of which focused on her psychic powers.

The main one hid her presence in the warp, another bolstered her power output, one helped her control her powers more easily. The seven others were mainly to help her stabilize her abilities when she had to rely on her abilities more often, such as when she needed to maintain a mental link between all ten members of Wolfgang's crew.

But that was not the end of it.

Her XS-17, soulseer power armor, also increased her powers further also bolstering her physical strength and stamina. With this armor she was capable over overpowering a standard Imperial marine with ease. Besides that, the armor also offered strong protection from incoming fire as well as an energy shield.

It was for all of these reasons she was the most powerful member of Wolfgang's crew, although Shawn did come at a close second. But still, Wolfgang always knew how to take her down when he needed to. In more ways than one.

Speaking of her bondmate, he had yet to awaken but his skin was starting to brighten up. She knew that Wolfgang didn't have any stimpaks on him as he was unable to make any since they built the base. Normally it was Thrarvus' to make sure everyone had their needed medical gear on their person when deploying. Wolfgang probably would have been on his feet if Thrarvus was here.

Six hours had passed since Lanasya teleported away from the gods of this realm, in the time since she had managed to carry Wolfgang twenty miles and she was starting to feel tired. Lucky for her she spotted a small cave in a rock formation a few dozen yards away from her. Walking towards it she found the cave empty of life allowing her to set down Wolfgang in the cave.

She dismissed her armor, before she lied down beside him. She moved herself into his embrace, pulling his limp hands around to hold her. She looked over to the entrance and cast an illusion on it making it so anyone on the outside of the cave would only see a rock wall. She had about nine hours before the illusion would fade. Plenty of time to rest with her lover.

Hopefully he would wake by that time.

Lanasya, closed her eyes and joined her Bondmate in sleep.

* * *

Ares was clutching the stump that used to be his arm. Golden blood was spilling out in between his fingers as tried to stop the bleeding. The less combat-oriented gods started to look around quickly, fear written all over their faces. The same was not for the remaining gods as they called upon their own weapons and began to sweep the area around them with their eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Zeus demanded looking around while holding his master bolt.

"We are in a kill zone, we are out in the open with plenty of hills around us." Athene declared realizing the situation they were in. "That shot could have come from anywhere."

"Then I suggest we leave before the sniper decides to take another shot at us." Hephaestus called picking something up off the ground.

Another shot rang out this time at Hephaestus, however he moved just in the nick of time causing the bullet to graze his arm. Apollo managed to trace the sound of the gunshot towards a hill some two hundred and twenty yards away. Taking aim with his bow the sun god shot an arrow towards the hill. Said arrow caught fire mid flight, causing the whole hill to go up flames as soon as the arrow hit the ground.

Zeus followed up Apollo's attack by throwing his master bolt at the same hill. In seconds the hill was nothing more and a smoking crater. The master bolt reappeared in its master's hand moments after the hill his destroyed.

Thinking the threat dead Zeus turned back to the assembled gods. He was about to give out orders when he noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where is Artemis?"

The goddess in question had taken off as soon as the pointy eared woman teleported away. She traced their odd energy signature far out into the desert. As she sprinted through the desert the sound of large caliber machine gun sounded causing the goddess to dive into cover.

She poked her head around the rock she hid behind to see a very tall human in blueish armor, pointing a long-barreled rifle at her. The human wore a cloak around his armor that seemed to blend in with the environment around him. If he was not standing at this moment, she never would have seen him.

He opened fire again shooting out large chunks of the rock she was hiding behind. She rolled to another nearby rock just as the one she was behind started to crumble under the fire. The goddess then popped out of cover long enough to shoot an arrow at the man's head, but the arrow simply bounced off his helmet doing no damage.

The man continued to fire on the goddess' position. As soon as the man stopped shooting to reload, Artemis rushed towards the man to close the distance. The goddess arrived at the man's position just as he slipped another mag into his weapon. She drew her knives and made a quick slash him, however the man rolled out of the way just as her knives were about to hit him.

As the man came out of his roll, he brought up his weapon only have it cut in half by the goddess' dagger. Seeing his weapon destroyed the man tossed the weapon aside and drew a large dagger from his belt. Artemis lunged at the man, her dagger aiming at the exposed parts of his armor. However, before the dagger could land anywhere close to him, she found her dagger parried by the man's.

With his open hand the man grabbed Artemis by her throat before slamming her body on the ground. The man continued to choke the goddess using all the strength he could muster. The goddess grabbed the man's rest and started to channel her powers. Moments later a beam of silvery light shot out from her hand severing his hand. The man cried out in pain and stumbled back clutching his now severed wrist.

Seeing her chance, Artemis got to her feet grabbed her dagger and sent it into the man's throat. The silver dagger punched through the under armor of the man, blood spilling out and down his armor. Artemis pulled out her dagger allowing more blood to pour out of the wound she made. The man fell to his knees while holding his throat, before hitting the desert floor unmoving.

Artemis walked over to the man and flipped him over so he was now belly up. Grabbing the man's helmet with both hands and using her strength pulled it off his head.

And what she saw horrified her.

The mans face was changing as it he was some kind of shapeshifter. The once hardened face of a man had turned to a much younger face of a girl.

A face she knew.

"Rachel?" Artemis breath horrified.

Rachel was one of Aries kids before choosing to join her hunt five months ago. Artemis found her fleeing a group of monsters that would have killed her if the hunt had not shown up in time. She was a great hunter and had more than a dozen kills under her belt.

"Unfortunate." A male voice spoke causing the goddess to spin around to face the voice.

Standing on a rock formation were more than a dozen blue armored figures wearing the same armor that Rachel was wearing. They all had their helmets on so she could not see the faces under the blue armor.

"That one took longer than the others to brake." Another one of the blue armored men spoke. "To think the person she considered a mother, the one she cried out for to help her, would be the one to cut her down."

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Artemis roared at the men.

Another laughed. "What does it look like "goddess" you killed your foe; you have won the fight. Shouldn't you be happy. Just another kill for the great Artemis, goddess of-"

He did not get to finish his sentence as a beam of silver light shot through his chest plate, the place where is heart would have been. The man dropped his rifle and slowly began to take off his helmet. Artemis eyes widened again as she saw the face of another one of her hunters. Kate a child of Athena who had been with her for four years. She had a betrayed look on her face.

"M-my lady… why." Kate murmured before she fell forward and off the rock formation.

Artemis let out a scream of pain as she saw Kate fall to the ground. She dashed over to her hunter's side grabbing her hand and holding it tight. She tried to talk to Kate while she poured nectar down her throat, but she was already dead.

The goddess heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She summoned her bow while nocking an arrow and pointed at the "man" standing in front of her.

"Careful, you might just kill another one of your hunters." The "man" said evenly.

"What are you?" Artemis hissed tears in her eyes.

"We are called Exodus. And I must thank you for providing me with bodies to use, they are decent shots." "Exodus" said to normally as if having a casual conversation.

"Y-you will pay for what you have down to my hunters!" Artemis swore to "him".

"No, you won't." "he" said dropping Zoë's bow at her feet. Artemis was about to speak but "Exodus" beat her to it. "I haven't touched your lieutenant; she is still at your camp unharmed as is… most of your hunters."

Now she understood what this Exodus was saying, "I know where the rest are and I can hurt them". How could this boy find her hunters and control them without her knowing? It was impossible there wasn't anyone on the planet who could do something like this. Unless.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop pursuing Wolfgang, he is needed your hunters are not." "Exodus" said seriously. "I would advise stopping the other gods from attempting to pursue Wolfgang either. However, I know the power you have in the council is next to nothing so I will not hold you responsible for them."

"That _boy_ put you up to this?!" She hissed spitting out the word boy.

"No, he did not order me to do this." "Exodus" said before they all collectively looked behind them. "The others are coming; I suggest you clean yourself up."

With that the "men" turned around and started to leave turning invisible moments later. But not before dropping a small speaker at her feet playing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. Artemis crushed the speaker in her hand moments after it was dropped, swearing revenge in her mind.

The rest of the Olympians arrive some five minutes later, Apollo at the head of them.

"Artemis what happened! Your powers been flaring and-" He stopped when he saw his sister hunched over the body of a large armored… girl. "Wait is that?" He added recognizing the girls face as one of Artemis' hunters.

The goddess in question only managed a nod.

"What happened?" Zeus asked looking at the dead hunter.

"Some _male_ calling himself Exodus took some of my hunters and-" She paused, searching for the right word. "Brainwashed them."

"How did this Exodus manage that, aren't you always watching your hunters?" Aphrodite asked trying not to show her true feelings on the scene.

"I don't not know but he still has at least fourteen under his control." Artemis said closing Kate's eyes.

"So what are we going to do now?" Athena asked looking off into the distance.

"I may have an idea." Hephaestus said holding up Wolfgang's damaged helmet.

* * *

I felt something warm pressed up against me. I tried to move my arms but another set of arms only held them closer to the warmth. My vision was starting to return to me, I looked down to see a bundle of red hair press up against my chin. It started to come back to me, I was possessed by the Legion of The Damned for a while. Lanasya must have carried me away from the battle sometime after I lost consciousness.

I tried to wake my lover by moving a bit but she did not seem to mind the movement. I then began to reach out to her through our bond. This prompted a response as she began to move as well. She began to work her way up to my face so that our eyes met, then she kissed me.

"Welcome back." She said after finishing our kiss.

"Good to be back." I replied smiling back.

She smiled too and put a hand to my cheek. "You have no idea how much I want to take you right now."

'Oh believe me, I know.' I said back mentaly. 'But I rather not go a few rounds with you on these rocks.'

she then began to share what had happened in the time I was out through our gods showing up, Zeus demanding Deliverance… then him threatening to marry off MY bondmate to one of his sons.

…

…

…

"I think I'm going to shoot him in the balls first chance I get." I said after seeing that memory, that god was going to feel my wrath.

"We can kill the wannabe god later as of now we need to return to our base." Lanasya said getting up.

I sighed, my strength had not returned all the way but I was strong enough to walk. I got to my feet, with Lanasya's assistance. I checked my gear and I noticed that I was missing Deliverance, I tried to look for it in the cave but I could not find.

Lanasya saw that I was looking for my revolver and told me that it was not on my person when the Legion released me from their control. Meaning that I lost it sometime after I was possessed, and with the gods in the area there was no way I could go back to look for it. So if we ever ran into another powerful being then we would have no way of putting it down for good.

I felt Lanasya grabbed my hand. I looked over to her, into her blue eyes. Right now my gun didn't matter; all that mattered right now was that we got back to base. Besides its wasn't like anyone could use it.

With that we left the cave and started northwest again. Hopefully we would run into something that gave us some clue was to where we. Or we would have if we didn't immediately get surrounded by darkness, and we found ourselves in a familiar throne room.

"I see you guys have met my siblings." Hades said looking much the same way as we saw him last time.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" I asked giving the god a tired expedition.

He shrugged. "Can't risk my siblings finding out about our little partnership. Besides, my wife has been bugging me about Sara and how she misses you. The faster you get back the faster I stop getting an ear full from her."

"If you knew when to extract us then you must have been watching us while we were fighting the orks." I guessed changing the subject.

He nodded. "I am less interested in the orks and more of the army of undead giants that came seamingly out of nowhere. I also couldn't help but notice that I have never seen them before nor did I have any control over them. There was also the bit when you turned into one. Mind explaining." The god of the underworld finished dangerously.

Lanasya responded before I could. "The army of "undead" as you call them are called The Legion of The Damned by those who know of them. Little is known about them other than them being impervious to any known form of damage, side from weapons or ability that target their existence directly. Other then that the only known way to defeat one is wait and hope they burn themselves out."

"And you can control them?" Hates asked looking at me.

"No I can't, nor can I summon them at will. They only came here because of the orks, I doubt they will show themselves again unless something else shows up that humanity is not ready to handle."

The god of the underworld became quiet, most likely thinking over the things we just told him. He was probably hoping we had a way to control them so he could in turn have us have them do something for him. Like assaulting olympus, which didn't sound like a bad idea after Zeus threaten to marry off Lanasya.

"Well Zeus is going to more paranoid about you now more than ever. I would suggest laying low for a little while." Hates said breaking the silence. "But don't go too far now, I still need someone to go behind my siblings backs."

"If you have the payment, you have a gun." I replied before darkness surrounded us again.

When it faded we found ourselves in front of the vehicle bay doors. The snow was gone and the sun was high in the sky. I walked up the large doors and pushed a button on my tac-pad causing the doors to open. Ari was the first thing I saw when the door opened, she was wagging her tail and letting out happy yelps.

Once we made our way past her we went to look for Sara, we found her in the living room holding one of the unused pots she got for her birthday. Hades' wife must have left some time ago leaving her alone, even though the base was safe, it could be a little eerie when one was alone in it. As soon as she saw us a smile appeared on her face and see ran over to us, arms open ready to receive a hug.

I kneeled down allowing her to hug me, even when I was kneeling she still only came up to my nose in height. Lanasya joined the hug which caused Sara's smile to wider as we had a group hug. When we let go of each other Sara began to talk about all the things she learned from "big sister Persephone". Such as controlling plants and a few lessons in cooking. She also informed us that she was taking time to practice her abilities as a psyker, she claimed to be getting better at levitating things and that she has the ability to summon a spirit animal.

The last one gave us pause as summoning something as a psyker was rarely a good thing. Our Rune Priest Vulkabro did something akin to a summoning but at the end of the day it was more giving his psychic energy shape and an animal instinct. While Lanasya was a Soulseer and by that right very powerful there were still something she was not good at. If Vulkabro were here he would have him take a look at her summon to make sure it wasn't some kind of demon. For now we would just have to have Sara avoid summoning this "spirit animal" and have her focus on her other lessons.

I on the other hand needed to try and get Deliverance back, without going back to the battlefield to look for it I would need call it to my side. But like last time summoning it to my side over such a distance would take time, and a lot of concentration.

However, I didn't get the chance seeing as the alarms in the base started so sound. I instantly made a mad dash for the control room. When I brought up the main screen to see what was going on I felt my mouth drop and happiness well up inside of me. Then came a long sigh as my dropship just crashed landed into the north shore of Long Island.

* * *

Deliverance was sitting in the same place it was left after its master had dropped it. It was waiting for its master to call it to his side but he was silent. So it waited for its master's call.

Suddanly a shadow came over the white revolver, and it shuddered in fear.

A blemishless hand came down and picked up the weapon with great care. A smile appeared on its face as it remembered the last time it saw this weapon. Oh, what great pleasures were brought on that day and so much more were to come.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN I bet you all know who that was! Hehehe things are heating up and i'm not saying that because we have the heater on high in here! Anyways, be sure to check out the poll on my profile page i'm sure you guys will want to see it even if you don't vote.

Special thanks to my Crew: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315 and Rogue-eL

God bless and… damn it who has been leaving all this foul smuttery all over the walls!

" **It's ZodiAcKiLiEr315! He loves his big tiddy bitches!"**


End file.
